Hang the SINNers Volume 2
by The-Tiger-and-The-Wolf
Summary: One semester at Beacon down only a few months left before hell breaks loose...or has it already broken loose? (Edits carried out!)
1. Chapter 1

It was the last day before we start the second semester over the holidays my team and I became close friends with teams RWBY and JNPR but we sat away just trying to get used to getting up so early, we all wore our school uniforms and Ozpin kept to his promise and had a couple of pairs of trousers for me to wear instead.

Ice and I were practically inhaling our food while Neo and Naniele were just watching us scoff down the simple breakfast didn't taste that good but I enjoyed the feeling of having something proper in my stomach after going days just eating crackers and rice cakes.

I then heard a yell and felt something ricochet off my skull I turned and saw an apple fall onto the ground.

"Okay, who threw that?" I yelled standing up I saw Ruby point at her sister I grabbed the nearest thing which turned out to be a bowl of fruit and threw it, that was the trigger for the food fight.

I flipped the table and the whole team took cover I had taken a few hits but I could feel the bruises already disappearing we grabbed whatever was close and threw it with reckless abandon I had even grabbed Jaune at one point and threw him I then saw the castle of tables Nora had built.

"Take cover!" I called to my team grabbing the table we had used and held it like a shield as we ran for a corner.

"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!" I heard Nora taunt we were one of the three teams remaining in the mess hall as many others had already taken their leave in the form of a retreat stampede. I watched as Team RWBY began their retaliation I joined in by taking the table in my Grimm Bringer hand and threw it at the castle, sending it tumbling down giving the rebellion a chance to break the Tyrant Queen's ranks.

I grabbed a few apples and sent a hail of the red and green bullets at them to remind both sides that another party had joined the war.

"Ice you take the left flank, Neo you come in from behind, Naniele you take the right flank, and let the beast charge its way in." I laughed my team nodded their response I grabbed another table to use as a shield and dragged along a vending machine that had been knocked towards us.

I swung the machine like a club when Pyrrha and Blake had a moment of truce when they saw me charging their way. My arms were getting tired and the soda can grenades that Nora had hit me hard I charged through losing the shield and weapon to get my movement speed to increase.

I took each hit that came my way, grabbing a baguette to protect myself.

How fucking stale are these things? They could easily take a large amount of force and break perfectly in half when they can't take anymore.

I was hit by the falling ceiling when Yang went flying my body was starting to go numb from the amount of times I've been hit, I must be covered in bruises by now.

I then saw Ruby's face of determination.

"Guy's the cyclone is coming; the red cyclone is coming!" I cried and went to find some cover but I was not fast enough to escape, I was scooped up by the cyclone and was sent flying into the wall along with Team JNPR and Ice, Neo and Naniele must have escaped, good for them.

I blacked out when everything hit me at once when I came to, I was being hit by a number of tables and benches Glynda was angry and I could see that.

"Children please, do not play with your food." She growled Nora released a belch and I felt a weight land on me, the table beneath me shattered and Yang laid on top of me. She soon stood up and brushed herself down I however couldn't feel a thing.

"Silver are you okay?" Yang asked.

"I can't feel anything." I told her.

"Oh, my god! I'm so sorry about that." She said picking me up and dragging me to the infirmary.

I was being checked over by the nurse when I saw I was more or less just bruises, even my scars were bruised up.

After a while the bruises had disappeared but something was off I could feel it.

"well apart from extensive nerve damage completely cutting you off from feeling pain, you are completely fine." She told me my ear only twitched.

"I can live with that." I told her then felt something being pulled out of my back, she then showed me a shard of the mess hall's ceiling.

"You sure about that?" She asked I only blinked.

"Yeah…so can I leave now?" I asked she sighed and threw me my shirt and uniform jacket.

"Yes, you can." She sighed obviously done with me and my bullshit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up the following morning I quickly changed and open the curtain to look outside I stared at the airships flying atlas soldiers…. WHAT THE FUCK?

"Umm…guys…" I called.

"Yeah?" Ice asked.

"Knock, knock." I said.

"Whose there?" Naniele muttered.

"IT'S ATLAS!" I screamed they quickly leapt to the window to see the airships coming in.

My ear twisted to catch the sound of my scroll buzzing, I turned and checked it to see a message from Ozpin.

"Ice get ready Ozpin wants us to head up to his office I'll meet you there." I told them walking out I left my coat on my desk chair so I just pulled up my hood, I hadn't really had it up much but now that my ears are straight I found a couple of slits in it for my ears to poke out.

I walked down the hallways rubbing my bare arms I had noticed some of the runes had changed colour from black to blue.

I came to the elevator and stood there waiting my head began to pound and I heard something…I couldn't hear a single word…but it made both sets of ears ring and an annoying buzzing sound began to fully annoy me when I saw my teammate appear.

"Good now that you're both here, Ozpin is waiting for you in his office." Glynda sighed coming out of the elevator letting us in, I stood there rubbing my temple the buzzing wouldn't stop and it's really starting to get on my final nerve. I pulled on a pair of fingerless gloves and took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

The doors opened and we stepped out my eyes fell upon Ironwood and he looked right back at me.

"Are you sure that they are friendly Oz?" He asked I only pulled down my hood to get a better look at him.

"I know you're a general and a headmaster however I wish to warn you, I've got severe split personality and I could easily switch from the blue-eyed girl you see to the red-eyed demon or the wolf-eyed warrior…not really my choice." I growled hearing the buzzing grow louder than the shaking and straining of chains. I saw that everything was becoming slower, time then suddenly froze, Ice halfway through him preparing to talk, everything just froze...

I walked into the middle of the room staring up at the now still clockwork then I saw a familiar mark on the ceiling.

"COMING THROUGH!" I heard a familiar woman's voice yell, three women fell through a portal then a large motorbike fell on top of them completing the pile.

"Oh God…" I growled the woman on top had her hair tied up but with it so long the wrapping looked a bit more like a rope ending in a tuff of golden blonde hair, she pushed the bike off and instantly began to fret over it.

"Mommy's sorry baby, she didn't mean to scratch your paint." I only facepalmed and groaned then the woman on the bottom of the pile threw her second companion off and scrambled to me.

"BOSS! BOSS! BOSS!" She then began to talk absolute nonsense to me, her shoulder length purple hair a mess, her purple eyes glowed with fear, this was Equinox.

"Reaper it's just a bike for fuck's sake!" Raven Stormcall yelled her silver hair a fluffy mess her violet eyes burning with anger.

Reaper gasped.

"This is not just any bike this is Raider my baby I made him from scraps!" Reaper yelled angrily her blue eyes now on fire…

You know what?

I've had it.

I've done my best to keep my temper in check.

But they've pushed me too far.

I felt the flames flickering behind me everyone moved away as the black flames began to take shape, the huge warrior made of flames formed behind me, the eye slits glowing pure blue.

" _ **SHUT UP!" I yelled the three instantly clamped their mouths shut, the fire warrior copied each of my movements in perfect sync as I pinched my nose bridge and sigh.**_

" _ **Why are you here?" I snarled.**_

"well umm..." Equinox smiled sheepishly while Reaper was still snivelling over the scratched paint work on her bike…maybe I shouldn't have made her overly attached to it.

"Umm boss I have some really bad news." Equinox said.

"What is it?" I growled the flaming warrior disappearing.

"there's been a break out in the asylum…" Raven said in her monotone voice.

"How many?" I asked baring my teeth.

"At least ten I managed to block up the breach but it's still a lot gone." Reaper continued I looked between my most capable three, the wardens of said asylum.

"Where was the breach?" I asked, the asylum was split into three sections, Passive, Aggressive, and Solitary Confinement.

"Solitary…" Equinox said looking down at her boots.

"Who do we know have escaped?" I growled Raven gulped.

"Sabre, Torn, Ox, Skull, Hatchet, Splinter, Snare, Lore, Curse, and…" She trailed off.

"And who?" Asked feeling a cold sweat come over me.

"Crook…Crook escaped…that's why we're here, they know you're here and they are coming for you." Equinox explained I felt faint Crook was easily the most dangerous inmate of the asylum in my head…They are extremally dangerous to everyone.

"Reaper, Raven you two head back and bring up the defences, Equinox I need you to find them but do not engage in combat use your other form to escape them I need the information of their whereabouts and their plan…I can't afford any accidents or mistakes not when there are so many lives at risk!" I cried the portal reopened and Reaper her bike and Raven disappeared into it.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Equinox told me as she pulled on her Kitsune mask and disappeared. I then heard the slow ticking of the clockwork as time began to flow again, I moved back to Ice's side and poker faced through what came next.

"Sorry, about her, she doesn't trust people easily." Ice smiled I blinked in confusion, none of them really knew.

"Well you two are certainly strange, so Oz, why did you want me to meet these two?" Ironwood smiled, Ozpin nodded to me and I summoned my spectral, the blue light blinded Ironwood for only a second and when he finally could see the beast his jaw hit the ground. The beast growled as it stared down on Ironwood, sharp claws flexing, huge teeth glinting, deep blue eyes filled with intelligence beyond that of a normal Grimm or a human being.

After our talk with Ironwood and Ozpin we walked around the halls of the dorms and bumped into a group who we recognised well.

"Sorry about that" The guy with grey hair smiled I only stared at him…Mercury Black… He's on the list.

"No, it's my fault I should have been watching where I was going." I faked a smile I carefully weaved between them but I stopped by Cinder and hissed into her ear.

"I know why you're here Cinder Fall, and I'm just going to warn you here and now, if you dare cause even the smallest about of shit for any of my friends, I will carry hell to your doorstep." I then walked away.

"Sorry again!" Ice said as we continued.

"They should know now." I smiled as we finally got out of an earshot of them.

"Good, stage one is complete, onto stage two…" Ice smirked as we stepped into our dorm room


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day I leaned on the wall by team RWBY's room hearing their little plan I quickly sent a message to my team telling them my own plan.

"Ice and I will attend one of these White Fang meetings, Neo you'll take Naniele to meet Junior, Follow Yang do not give yourselves away, stealth is key." I told them when I had returned to the room.

"So, any idea what we'd do once we get there?" Ice smirked I only rolled my eyes.

"Atlas has brought along some new mechs…I bet a few have already been stolen." I chuckled he smirked.

"I see so when do we head out?" Ice asked.

"Night fall." I replied we then sat around the room and waited.

The sun was starting to go down a few hours later Ice and I headed through Vale carefully tailing Blake and Sun keeping to high grounds to avoid being spotted.

Once those two had entered we appeared by the door man who handed us a blank White Fang mask each we quickly placed them on and entered.

I could barely see out of the damned slits in the mask how regular members can stand wearing these things every day is beyond me.

"New recruits? Keep to the right." A member pointed leading us to a huge room, Ice and I stood back slightly intimidated by the amount of Faunus here.

"Thank you all for coming." Called the lieutenant I was shocked how huge he was in person.

"For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours. I can assure you that he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for, for so long." He yelled my eyes flicked around and fell upon Torchwick.

"Thank you, thank you, please hold your applause." Torchwick smiled.

"What's a human doing here?" A Faunus at the front of the crowd cried.

"I'm glad you asked Deer-y." I scoffed at that.

"Talk about being racist." I whispered Ice only chuckled.

"Now I'll be first to admit: Humans… are the worst." He said.

"Yeah no shit!" I yelled gaining a few encouraging calls.

"Case and point- So I understand why you would love to see us all locked away or better yet… killed! But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy… The ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty rotten humans that run our kingdoms. Government…Military…Even the schools! They're all to blame for your lot in life." He called gaining a few encouraging replies."

"How long is he going to be talking this shit?" Ice asked I just shrugged.

"And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around…No offence to any rodents in the room." He said quickly.

He then snapped his fingers and the sheet behind him came down and the crowd applaud at the sight of the Atlesian Paladin-290 mech… it even had the White Fang mark painted on its shoulder. That thing is bigger than I thought it would be…looks live I've bitten off more than I can chew again.

"As some of you may know, this right here," He gave the robot a quick tap. "Is Atlas' newest defence against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my "employer", we've managed the snag a few before they, uh, "hit the shelves". Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine…But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?" He smirked I bared my teeth, he did have quite a convincing reasoning…NO BAD BRAIN!

"Will all new recruits, please come forward!" The Lieutenant called out Faunus started to move but I was in no mood today to join them.

I pulled off my White Fang mask and pulled up my normal facemask before giving a battle cry and leaping for Torchwick, the linen wrapping on my arm coming undone the White Fang gasped at the sight of my paw, the way the crack like blood veins glowed bright orange/red. I then saw a shadow leap from behind the mech and threw a bear trap at me.

The teeth bit into my ribs Snare stood beside Roman with a wicked grin on her cracked unfinished face.

"You Traitor." She hissed her forked tongue flickering at the air I twisted and used my claws to cut the chain.

Torchwick got into the mech.

"TIME TO GO!" I yelled running for the exit, Ice, Sun and Blake followed close behind as we escaped through a window while Roman smashed through the wall.

"Silver? What the hell?" Blake yelled as she caught up with me.

"Not now Blake!" I snarled as we ran down the street.

"Call for backup!" Ice snapped as he shot fireballs at the mech to slow it down Blake pulled out her scroll.

"Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-" She started.

"HELP!" Sun and I yelled at the top of our lungs he then snatched Blake's scroll out of her hand.

"Big robot! And it's big! Really big!" He cried as we kept running I felt the amount of adrenalin run through my veins.

I checked over my shoulder and saw two other figures on the robot. One was a demon with huge fangs so that it's mouth didn't close properly and ox like horns sticking out of its head, it's companion being a huge skeleton with large bull like horns and messy black hair that was still somehow clinging to its skull.

"Not to mention three of my demons!" I yelled.

"That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something! HURRY!" Sun yelled as we continued to run.

He leapt onto a busy highway Ice and I landed on a truck, I was struggling to catch my breath.

"No time to stop." I panted as the Paladin appeared knocking cars out of the way.

"Why does your team always get involved?" Blake yelled as we hopped from car to car.

"I'll explain later." I snapped seeing Weiss drop down and create an ice rink the Paladin slipped and tumbled down below the highway Snare had caught Ice by the leg and dragged him down with them I leapt down and cut the chain.

Snare grinned at me Skull growled and Ox roared.

"Ice now would be the best time!" I yelled.

"I'm on it!" He snapped back his stripes emitting the flames that drove Snare and Skull away.

Of course, the failsafe! Most of the unfinished or scrapped beings fear fire the only acceptation being Ox, Snare released her grip on her weapon and Skull backed away.

"Okay…this should be fun… Neo Naniele you two take Ox, he's the one with the huge teeth, Ice you take Snare I'll get Skull…" I growled launching myself at the 8ft skeleton.

Skull roared in hate when I crashed into his rib cage only brute force would work against it.

It took about five minutes for our fight to go to hell… Snare had caught Naniele and Neo, Ice tried to help but had a fireproof net thrown over him, Skull had his hands wrapped around my neck cutting off my air supply I looked over and saw Ox crushing Yang in a bear hug.

 _You know I shouldn't be mad but you have seriously fucked this up_

"Who the fuck?" I thought.

 _Newsflash kid I'm one of the stronger shadow people... We made a deal didn't we? We give you the power we seek and in return you spill blood either yours or your enemy's, look you fucked up, big time so I'm_ _gonna_ _have to give your this drug a little earlier than we wanted to, think of it as a mixture, it's another personality so yeah you'll have to deal with more voices. It's green just to warn you, an even mix of logic thinking and your_ _wolven_ _instincts. Now them_

…

…

…

…

 _ARE YOU GOING TO SHOW THEM OR WHAT?_

Oh yeah…welp time to show these lot who the _**REAL PREDATOR IS!**_

I slid my legs up and planted my feet on the ribs of Skull and shot him off I quickly got to my feet and yelled.

"Listen up! You three have gotten on my final nerve…" The rest of my sentence was cut off with a deep snarl. I went down into a crouch as a green ghostly light wrapped around me, hoisting me a little off the ground as my spectral formed around me creating a giant glowing wolf. I howled and charged snatching up Ox and ripping him in half. I turned my head to Snare, she threw as many traps as she could at me but they were useless against this new spectral mainly due to them just flying straight through it.

I ripped her arms off and crushed her head under my paws. Skull gave a shrill shriek as it tried to retreat only Ice, now free from the net, grabbed him by the horns and burned the beast to ashes. I turned to Torchwick and charged, I slammed head first into the mech, sending it tumbling across the ground, shattering through the mechanics and armour plating. I had spent all my energy just holding this spectral together, as it faded I was there on my hands and knees panting, my vision fading in and out.

"And I just got this thing cleaned." Torchwick complained brushing his suit clean of dust.

Torchwick was suddenly in the airship and called out.

"Ladies, Gentleman, Traitor, Ice Queen, Werewolf."

"Hey!" Weiss yelled at him.

"Always a pleasure." I raised my gun and tried to aim a shot but my hand was shaking far too much I fell to the ground, I felt too weak to hold my eyes open.

I could only just feel someone picking me up and then it was just black and numb…


	4. Chapter 4

I sat beside my team in combat class watching Pyrrha wipe the floor with team CRDL.

"Heh, I could beat them blindfolded." I chuckled my ears constantly twitching from the amount of noise they made after team CRDL was beaten Pyrrha was triumphant…no surprise there.

"Well done, Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament." Glynda smiled walking onto the stage not even glancing at the defeated team that laid at her feet.

"Thank you, professor." Pyrrha smiled as Goodwitch tapped at her scroll.

"Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match." She looked up and at everyone I was busy playing with Heathen to take much notice. Yes, they let the cat here he's a much greater fighter than what you think.

"Any volunteers? Ms. Belladonna?" She said Blake slammed her book closed scaring Heathen and I.

"You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you -"

"I'll do it." Someone behind us smirked walking down to the stage.

"Mercury, is it? Very well, let's find you an opponent." She said.

"Actually, I want to fight her." He pointed directly at me.

"Oh, well as good as a fight that would-be Silver is one of the more dangerous students." She explained.

"Look Mercury, if you want to fight me sure why not. I need to stretch my legs anyways." I smirked knowing his little secret.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you." Glynda sighed as I almost skipped onto the stage my boots hopped silently across the stage I had a lot of pent up energy and everyone saw it.

"Ready…go!" Glynda called Mercury launched himself at me I only raised my wrapped-up arm, his hit bounced harmlessly off of me I only smirked at him and continued to block every attack he threw at me he was getting frustrated and tired.

"Come on! Do something else! You're no fun!" He panted I looked to my team they all gave me thumbs up, Heathen nodded.

"Okay." I shrugged.

"No more playing nice." I smirked dodging his next attack and punched him in the side, I chuckled watching him stumble.

"You asked for it." I launched myself at him and jabbed at his torso striking when I was close enough to make dodging impossible for him.

After a few minutes I crouched beside him as he panted and struggled to move.

"You should have thought twice bucko." I hissed to him.

"Disappointing Mercie!" A voice yelled I looked over and saw his "teammate"… The woman had long dark hair, she wore a black dress, her make up made her look like a fucking panda not to mention black lipstick to match...

"ugh...shut it Kidd" Groaned Mercury, holding his side where he was just jabbed.

"Is she your teammate?" I stopped to ask him.

"...that's...a guy..." Mercury looked away as though he is embarrassed.

"wait...what?!" I scream, I looked at Kidd, then back at Mercury in confusion.

"and he's your teammate?" I asked him

"yeah..." He quietly said back

"I feel sorry for you" I sympathized with him

"thank you..." Mercury quietly said back, looking down at the ground.

"Mercieeeeee don't be so mean, you're such a tease!" Kidd shouted from the audience pointing at him.

"I'm so gonna kill him afterwards" he hissed.

"I'll help you with that..." I whispered.

"Thanks...I want a rematch later..." He panted.

"You got it." I smiled patting his shoulder before hopping back up to meet with my team.

When we got to our room I slumped down onto the desk chair and gave a groan I was dreading the upcoming dance, mainly because I refuse to wear a dress. Neo kept trying to convince me to at least go and look for something but I was in no mood to even go and help Neo get a dress.

I tuned out and every noise just became a buzz in my ears. Ice was trying to explain the dance to Naniele and I could tell he wanted to go with her, Neo was looking at a dress magazine on our bed. I leaned my head back and sighed and stayed like that until I felt a weight on my lap.

I first thought it was Heathen wanting petting but when I looked at said weight I felt my face burn as I made eye contact with Neo, she had a slight blush herself but a smirk on her face.

I was about to ask her what she was doing I felt her lips against mine...

"JESUS BOSS WHAT THE FUCK?" I heard Raven and Hunter scream.

"...RIGHT THEN!" I thought when Neo finally removed her soft lips from mine...my brain needs to catch up.

My face burned as I tried to make sense of my thoughts...and failed.

"Neo I think you broke her!" I heard Ice laugh.

"Right then...What dress do you wanna get?" I asked her Neo only smiled and cuddled closer to me than before my brain was fried.

Later that day I held Neo's hand in the other was a couple of bags. Neo had bought a simple black dress with some simple heels, she wanted me to get a suit just because she knew I could easily pull it off, we walked through Vale Neo keeping a tight grip on my hand and led me through the streets to a club that was in the process of finishing renovations.

We walked right past the two guys at the front of the place.

We walked through and right up to the bartender, a tall man with a well kept beard, he carefully tightened his tie and looked at us.

"Neo, it's been a while, what brings you and your friend here?" Junior smiled leaning over the bar to us.

"I need you to help me get a suit for my friend here, we're going to the dance together but she's not the kind of girl who would happily get into a dress and heels." She signed to him Junior gave me a long look and motioned for two of his men to come over.

"I'll see what I can do." He smiled I gave his two workers a glare.

"You two try anything with me and I'll cut off your crown jewels." I hissed the two immediately held their hands up and took a step back.

Junior took us to a room in the back and the two quickly got the measurements and left me alone. I looked around the room and saw some simple things here and there, a few chairs, a table, a mirror and a single lightbulb, it wasn't too flashy or boring.

WHen the two came back they gave me a few items of clothing and left me to try them on.

Everything fitted like a glove but it reminded me of my days back in high school, memories like those remind me that I don't belong in this world. But it won't stop me from fitting in.

I then looked at the final piece and snarled at my long time enemy a fucking tie!

I sat at the mirror struggled for minutes on end. My old school had clip on ties so I never learned to tie them myself, my sisters did but never taught me how to.

After about half an hour I heard a knock on the door.

"You're alright to come in." I called still struggling I heard the door open and a man laughing.

"You never wore a tie in your life have you?" Junior asked I growled but he was right...

"Here I'll teach you." He chuckled walking up to me.

I was 5"10 Junior however was about 6"11 easily over a foot taller than me.

"Just copy what I do." He smiled undoing his tie I watched and mirrored every move he made. It wasn't as hard as I thought I just needed practise.

Neo and I were soon back at the dorm I threw all the bags onto the desk and yawned I needed some sleep but I had to finish something first.

I pulled a length of rope from one of the bags and sat on the bed, Neo soon took her newly claimed spot on my lap, Heathen taking his on her lap.

"Okay unless you can help me with this you and Heathen are going to need to sit somewhere else." I sighed Neo pouted but lost it as soon as I kissed her cheek, for my first relationship this was smooth sailing so far.

Neo and Heathen sat on the unused bed watching me as I played with the rope making my signature knot.

The Hangman Noose...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I forced my weight onto the back of the shovel and threw another amount of dirt over my shoulder I repeated this process with Ice doing the same beside me.

"Are you, are you coming to the tree? They strung up a men, they say who murdered three, strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you, are you coming to the tree? Where dead man called out for his love to flee. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be? If we met at midnight, in the hanging tree." I sung as I continued to dig.

"Are you, Are you? Coming to the tree, where I told you to run so we'd both be free, strange things have happen here no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you are you coming to the tree? Wear a necklace of hope, side by side with me strange things did happen here no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the Hanging Tree..." I sung throwing one last shovel full of dirt before straightening up and wiping the sweat from my face.

"Do you always sing that song?" Mercury asked leaning against a tree looking up at the tree branches above him.

"Yeah it get's me in a good mood." I smiled taking a break from digging.

"You two seem too chipper for two people who just dug a grave." He chuckled I shrugged.

"Yeah well you get used to it after the fifth grave dug." I laughed his jaw went slack and his eyes went wide.

"We've had to bury a lot of things..." Ice smirked Mercury never tore his eyes from the tree.

"What is with you and hanging people?" He asked I only chuckled and continued my digging.

"I like watching the life drain from their eyes as they struggle to breath..." I smirked.

"Cool...But did you have to cut him down and string him up another seven times?" Mercury asked his eyes never leaving his now dead teammate Kidd who hung from the tree he was looking up into. His hands where tied behind his back, his ankles tied together so he couldn't escape.

My finest work yet!

"Giving him false hope that he will survive will be more satisfying." Ice said to be fair it was much more satisfying watching them regain the life in their eyes and then watching it disappear again...I could watch that all day if I could.

"You two are more brutal than I thought!" Mercury said.

"Thank you, we take pride in our work." I smiled raising my shovel again.

"It could be worse, I could've burnt him at a stake and pretended he was a witch." Ice chuckled I groaned getting back to digging.

"Maybe next time we should just burn the body. Digging a grave is too tiring." I sighed throwing more dirt over my shoulder.

"I like how you say "next time"." Mercury said coming to stand at the edge of the grave.

"Didn't you hear about that mass murder in an alleyway back in Vale? You know the one where three of the victims where hung by their own guts?" I smirked thinking back to my first few kills.

"So, you were the ones who did that, that makes total sense." He smirked I only struggled to hold back the laughter.

"I wasn't a part of that incident." Ice growled.

"That one was all me. I would have cleaned up but digging seven graves would have taken a day or two." I laughed, the grave was about five feet deep now and we were sill digging making sure that the grave as wide and long enough to fit the body in no problem.

"Could've fed them to the Grimm." Ice commented.

"I was in the middle of Vale did you expect me to drag seven bodies through the city without being stopped by police?" I joked.

"Well it could've been more convincing to make it look more like a Grimm attack." He said I shrugged.

"At least the authorities don't know it was a student you saw he marks I left on one of them, five huge claw marks, the guy bled out in seconds." I smiled proudly I then looked up at Mercury.

"How deep do we have to make this again?" I asked.

"About six or more feet deep." He replied I groaned, my arms and back was killing me.

"Let's get this done quick before everyone else notices, I need food too." Ice growled just as his own stomach complained about the lack of food in his system.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I chuckled trying to speed up my digging.

"So how many people have you two killed?" Mercury asked well may as well tell him since he's talking to two dangerous killers with quite a bit of blood on their hands.

"Lost count at maybe a dozen or more." Ice smirked I stabbed my shovel into the now damp dirt to lean on.

"Those seven twats, umm a few White Fang members...Jeez it is hard to keep track...Guess I just had too much fun to keep track." I chuckled counting on my fingers.

Mercury paled.

"You find killing random people fun?" Huh never thought he of all people would be disturbed by it.

"Yep." I answered truthfully.

"See what I have to live with?" Ice chuckled as we finished digging the grave.

"You're as bad as each other." Mercury sighed.

"But she enjoys it more than me." Ice said quickly.

"Hey that's only Red eyes!" I snapped.

"Still as bad as each other." Mercury mused.

I put my shovel up on the edge of the grave.

"Okay this should be deep enough, give us a hand out Murky?" I chuckled using the little nickname, he rolled his eyes but grabbed my hand.

"Sure." He sighed tugging me out, Ice hopped out with no trouble.

"Hey Ice do you want the honour of cutting the rope or should I?" I turned to see him already burning the rope.

"What did you say?" He asked I only groaned.

"God damn it Ice." The body fell into the pit with a lifeless thump.

"Shut up and start shovelling it back in." He called throwing me my shovel.

"Take a look round lively old London buzzing crowds we sweat and we revel red-cheeked shouts and songs in the flicker of the gaslight." I started as we began to fill in the ground again.

"Eager Blighty bursts from the cobblestones racing, climbing blooming fertility born from secret seeds that were scattered in the night time." Ice continued we kept our pace low.

"London is fed upon the meat of the dead They're one shallow inch below the town." He called to the sky now turning red.

"Underground. Underground Leave them underground." We sung lowly together

"Them that whispered dreams that only poisoned us. Them that told us lies of their bravery. Them that preached of progress, and put us in the poorhouse." I hissed Mercury gave us a strange look.

"Them done horrid murder on bloody stages. Them that loudly crowed their humility. Lords and dames that sung in the chapels on a Sunday." Ice sneered showing his own sharp teeth.

"All quiet now. Their mouths are stopped up by mud. They lie flung in rags and make no sound." I howled

"Underground. Underground. Leave them underground." We both murmured as we began to push the dirt in instead to speed up the burying process.

"Those who fought for something better. Those who taught by how they lived. Loved ones taken long before their work was done." Ice said as we finished pushing all the dirt back into the hole hiding the body.

"Underground. Underground Leave them underground. Underground. Underground Leave them underground." We patted the ground flat and sighed in relief, our job was done, now we just have to wash the mud from ourselves.

"You two are so weird." Mercury sighed I only shrugged.

"Yeah well what did you honestly expect from the wolf Faunus with a torn ear?" I laughed pointing at my right ear, it had been torn by a Beowolf a while back.

"So...you guys wanna get something to eat?" Ice smirked clapping his hands together.

"I would but I need a shower, I'll meet you back at the dorm." I smiled shouldering my shovel and walked off.

The hot water ran down my pale scarred skin, my torn ear twitched as stray drops fell on the scar tissue. I scrubbed the shampoo deep into my hair my fingers often getting caught in the strands, I was carefuly when washing out the suds since previous experience has taught me just to lean my head back and avoid getting soap in my eyes.

After washing out all the suds and gave my body a quick wash over with my lemon scented body wash.

I was soon out of the showers and dressed, I was walking along the corridors to my team's room giving my hair a good scrub so it would dry quicker than usual. I kicked open the door and carefully closed it with my foot I moved the towel and looked at Mercury who was busy staring at my stomach where my abs now chiseled out of pure marble where visible under my shirt which now was riding up on me.

"Merc, you may want to avert your eyes." Ice laughed pointing at Neo, I took the moment to look at my girlfriend and almost lost my composure when I saw her bloody nose and the fact that she had pulled out her parasol and had the blade half drawn.

"Why?" He asked Ice and I pointed over at Neo who was sat there bleeding profusely from the nose.

"Ah... okay then." He said averting his eyes from my superior abs, hell I even think Sun would be jealous of them.

"Silver, please put some clothes on, Neo will die at this rate." Ice joked.

"I am dressed but my shirt is just riding up from me having to scrub my hair dry." I laughed.

"I'll go and get some tissues for Neo then." He sighed getting up and carefully began to rummage around is the closet in the far end of the room.

I looked over at Neo, throwing the towel onto the desk I stretched my arms up to reveal my stomach and arched my back bringing my stone muscles that little bit closer to her.

"Like what you see?" I smirked watching Neo's eyes roll into the back of her head as she fainted on the bed.

"Now you know how I felt when you first kissed me!" I laughed at the unconscious Neo.

"That was a bit overkill mate." Ice chuckled.

"She enjoys it, she also likes to stroke them during the night which freaks me out." I stated lowering my arms.

"Well she enjoys it at least or having nice dreams about you." He laughed I shot him a glare.

"May I remind you that I'm a light sleeper and while I pretend to be asleep I know full well that she's awake, I can tell by listening to her breathing." I bared my teeth but only got a laugh from Mercury.

"So you're there letting her stroke you away while knowing she's asleep..." He smirked.

"She never did it before! So, excuse me that I'm trying to figure out why this happens" I yipped angrily.

"Maybe she's having some nice dreams or maybe she's missing Roman as well" Ice sighed taking out a cloth to clean his blade.

"I understand the nice dream part, but missing Roman? Wasn't he more of a father to her what would that have to do with her feeling me up during the night?" I asked scratching the back of my head.

"Okay this is off topic but what happened to your ear?" Mercury asked I reached up and gave the ragged edge a gentle pet.

"A Beowolf bit it off don't worry." I told him dismissing his question quickly.

"it's mainly the dream part I'm thinking about though."

"She probably wants some!" Mercury joked

"Not while all four of us are in the room!" Ice snapped.

"She'll get some when I get the money to pay for a night out for just the two of us, either that or pay for a hotel room for Ice and Naniele or get the room completely sound proof." I pointed out.

"I like the hotel part but sound proofing is better, cause we probably kept up some of the neighbours many times, from our game nights." Ice spoke I sniggered.

We have a nightly ritual on Fridays, we stay up all night drinking and playing horror games for a laugh... We also have a lot of noise complaints...

"That and I've received some... more noise complaints..." I said.

"This is all the complaints we've received so far...only 1 death threat which is surprisingly low." Ice stated pulling a large stack of complaint forms out of a nearby draw. A single red sheet stood out, the death threat from team CRDL no idea how they got their hands on red paper, nor do I know why they wrote in red ink... I thought they couldn't get any dumber...

"That and Goodwitch has complained to me about snarling coming from our room at night...Isn't the teacher's accommodation in a whole different building on the other side of the campus?" I asked slightly scared.

"Honestly she finds any excuse to blame on us now." Ice groaned. Half true.

"She even said and I quote "I will even pay for the soundproofing out of my own wages if it lets me sleep at night"." I said pulling out a recent note from our favourite professor.

"But she's in another building...don't tell me you sleepwalk?" Ice sighed I stood there thinking.

"No I don't... Do I? HEATHEN!" I called, the large black and white cat hopped out of his hiding place and made himself comfortable on Mercury's lap.

"Hold on what?" He asked staring down at the cat on his lap.

"Do I sleep walk? Left paw yes right paw no." I quickly said he raised his right paw.

"Then Heathen have you been sleeping in the other building?" Ice asked he raised his left paw.

"There we go, we have our answer." Ice laughed.

"Can I just ask why there's a cat on my lap?" Mercury asked slightly flinching when Heathen's gaze locked with Mercury's.

"Deal with it, if he rests on your lap then you have to let him rest, go on greet him." Ice smirked I could see Heathen has his claws at the ready.

"I am not talking to a street cat I already deal with Emerald." He said Heathen suddenly attaches his claws to Mercury's face eliciting a girlish scream from him.

"OH GOD HELP ME!" He screamed trying to remove the animal from his face Ice and I only laughed watching his struggle.

"You mess with the cat, YOU GET THE CLAWS!" Ice joked.

"For the love of-" I snickered before whistling Heathen looked over.

"Heathen here." I snapped the cat instantly bounded over to my heels and rubbed his head against my ankle.

Mercury rubbed at his face staring at Heathen, then lunged for him.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT FLEABAG." He yelled I leaned down locking gazes with him, my eyes changed to red and black, I bared my teeth in a snarl.

"Like I said... You mess with the cat you get the claws." Ice growled placing his katana Hakka against Mercury's neck.

Needless to say he backed off.

"You should really learn not to mess with other people's things." He hissed darkly.

"Okay, okay I'll leave the flea bag alone no need to get aggressive now." He said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Nice to see we have an understanding" Ice muttered as he placed his sword back in its sheath. Naniele stirred suddenly, however Heathen took my attention away with a loud meow, he sat beside his empty food bowl waiting for his supper.

"Ice... what's going on?" She yawned rubbing her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, you can go back to sleep." He hushed her carefully tucking her back in.

I carefully picked up the sleeping Neo and carefully tucked her under the dark red covers of our bed.

"We're gonna hit the sheets now Mercury, we will see you later." Ice sighed as I emptied a can of spring water tuna into Heathen's bowl.

"Alright... I'll head back to my room then..." Mercury muttered shifting his gaze to me then Ice.

"Just be sure to remember our warning this time." I called stroking Heathen as he ate. He was a loud purr box when you pet him while eating.

"Yeah, yeah mess with the cat, you get the claws, got it, bye." He said leaving the room we waited until his footsteps were out of an earshot.

"Shall we start operation "Midnight Feast"?" Ice asked I just looked at the rest of our team and smirked evilly.

"We shall." I laughed

"Let's get started," He laughed keeping his voice low so not to disturb our sleeping teammates.

"Following Mercury should be easy after all he's the most oblivious of their team of sinners... How fun it shall be watching the life and fire drain for Cinder's eyes." I chuckled as we slipped silently out of the room.

"It will be most fun indeed."

(Please read this next part with a David Attenborough voice, I'm being serious, it'll be hilarious)

And here we see two predatory Faunus stalking their prey to find out exactly what they are planning, the alpha female creeps along in bare feet while the much larger Tiger keeps his boots close to the ground to cushion any noise he would make by walking normally.

The Mercury doesn't even suspect the two to even follow as he carelessly walks in his dorm where Emerald and Cinder are waiting.

"Well we took out the trash, I swear that team is crazy, they didn't hesitate when it came to hanging." Mercury called slamming the door closed.

Their prey has returned to his den and speaks to his den mates, the predators instantly cover the ground between them and the door, the alpha female twists her only full wolf ear and presses it against the door the Tiger slips a voice recorder under the door to catch the conversation inside.

(Back to normal from here!)

"What do you mean crazy? We could turn them into our allies." Emerald said

"I wouldn't recommend that, I feel like they'd string us up in a heartbeat if they wanted." Mercury replied.

"How "crazy" are we talking..." Cinder asked.

"Chanting these songs while they were burying Kidd and how they were used to it." Mercury sighed.

"More importantly did you learn anything about the team apart from what all of Remnant knows." Cinder joked

"Not exactly apart from if you ever go near their cat, they will try to cut your head off." Mercury scoffed.

"They have a cat?" Emerald asked.

"A Cat?" Cinder pondered.

"Yeah little shit sat on my lap and clawed me." He yelled I could just pick up the sound of him moving.

"Is that all?" Cinder asked.

"Unfortunately that's all I have." Mercury replied.

"I thought it would be easy for you to learn of their strengths... So who and what makes up their team, Neo must have had a good reason for changing sides." Cinder sighed obviously annoyed.

"We have those 2 faunus psychopaths Silver Charcoal and Ice Skyark and then they have this pink haired girl, never actually got her name, Neo and the cat Heathen I think its name was, for whatever the reason, it must be good." Mercury spoke loudly.

"What about their weapons? Do we have any information on those?" Cinder pushed on.

"Aaaa katana, gauntlets of some special type, dagger sniper rifle and the umbrella thing the Faunus tend to get worked up easy if anything they care about it being messed with and they have a very quiet girl on their team too." Mercury explain, seems as though he hasn't notice Nevan and Cerberus.

"Quiet means dangerous you know?" Emerald hissed to him.

"I'm more worried about their leader, I've heard that when angry her eyes change to that of a Grimm... Is this true?" Cinder asked she knew about Red Eyes huh? Good.

"Her eyes did change when I went for their feline prick so I can only say it's possible." Mercury growled, oh yeah he didn't get a good look at my eyes when I was defending Heathen.

"Interesting... We'll need to study this team more... Mercury did you see what's under the linen wraps on the leader's arm?" Cinder said my other ear twitched when Ice's breathing hitched as he almost sneezed.

"Nope, never got the chance." Mercury spoke up, no way in hell am I going to reveal it yet.

"Well if this is all we know about this team then keeping an eye on them is top priority, we need to know what we're dealing with." Cinder sighed I only smirked she will never understand what she is up against.

"Alright I'll hang out with them for it bit so I know what their objectives are at least." Mercury sighed I rolled my eyes our only objective is to stop them.

"And pay extra attention to the leader, we know quite a bit about the others, but she is an enigma, your fight with her didn't give us anything of an advantage against her." Advantage? Oh Cinder there is no such thing as an advantage against me.

"Well she is skilled and conservative so I'll have to give her that." Wait Mercury thinks I'm skilled? WHAT AN IDIOT!

"But more so this cat they have apart from it being off limits to everyone outside of the team what else is known about the fur ball?" Cinder growled that fur ball is our team mascot and could easily beat her ass into the ground.

"I'm not sure frankly It seems like a normal cat to me." Mercury said.

"I highly doubt that it was a normal cat, after all wasn't it spectating your fight?" Cinder asked.

"As I recall yes, I'll have to keep an eye out for that cat." Mercury replied.

"I imagine it's quite a very special cat." Emerald mused.

"Now about the rest of the team, that Tiger Faunus what do we know about him." Cinder asked.

"Essentially the same as their leader but slightly more sane, he hasn't been in much combat from what I see." Emerald said.

"With little information we have about those two we can safely say that they are a threat to our operation..." Cinder said.

"Exactly, we may have to get closer to them so we'd know more about them... but that parts dangerous knowing what they are like." Mercury growled.

"I'm sure it's not that hard to be friends with them." Emerald chuckled oh how little does she know.

"Well they either do trust Mercury or already know what we're trying to do and are leading us on..." Cinder growled well she figured it out quickly.

"Either way it could benefit us on learning more about them." I'm pretty sure that means we have an advantage on you Mercury.

"We will just have to be one step ahead of them like we always are." Actually Emerald, Ice and I are about ten steps ahead of you."

"Something still bothers me about their leader though." Cinder muttered

"How so?" Mercury asked I only smirked.

"When we first bumped into them she grabbed me and told me that she knew why we were here... Now unless the White Fang have another run away or Roman can't keep his mouth shut, there is no way in Remnant she knows what our plan is." Neither Cinder I've just watched all of RWBY before getting sent here.

"I'm betting my money on Roman selling us out." Mercury piped up after a minute of silence.

"That however doesn't make sense, she couldn't have bought the information, she looked to barely have the lein for the clothes on her back... And the White Fang haven't reported a female silver wolf Faunus running away..." Cinder if you had talked to a few more of them they would have told you about a wolf faunus who works in a blacksmith's shop. The Faunus being me.

"Easiest way is to make friends with them and get close." Emerald laughed Ice's tail swung low just brushing the wall.

"You can try but don't expect me to follow." Mercury growled

"Emerald tomorrow I want you to try and get some surveillance on that team, get as much as you can from them without being found out. Mercury, you still need to get that rematch with the Wolf Faunus." Cinder said.

"Roger that." Emerald said.

"...uhhh understood." Mercury grumbled.

"I'll look for a replacement for Kidd... Shouldn't be too hard." Cinder sighed.

"Frankly, anything is better than Kidd." Mercury growled.

"I thought he was cute- " Emerald chuckled.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Mercury yelled.

I signal to Ice that we should head back to the room quickly, I grabbed the voice recorder and turned it off almost dropping it at the loud ding noise it made saying it had saved the recording. We began to run back to our room.

"Keep... that thing...quiet Silver." Ice chuckled trying not to burst out laughing at what Mercury had last said.

"I didn't know it was on fucking loud!" I hissed back, I then heard the door open and instantly my legs pumped harder and I charged down the halls.

"Well they definitely know we were there now!" Ice growled as we launched ourselves into the door Ice turned off the lights. "That... might do it." He whispered.

"I don't think they saw us, so they have no idea who it was, if Emerald asks about it tomorrow, just poker face it and lie." I panted changing into my bed clothes.

"That's what I plan to do anyway." Ice whispered to me. I looked over to see Neo frantically patting the bed trying to find me.

"We should probably get some sleep," I took my nightly tablets, "Night Ice." I yawned crawling up behind Neo keeping my back pressed up the wall.

"I agree, night Silver." I heard Ice sigh.

(Heathen's POV)

I watched as young Neo reached behind herself when she feels the weight there and soon finds Silver's torn ear and settles back down to sleep. My eyes flicked over to where Ice laid close to Naniele.

"Please... die... for me." I heard her murmur.

I sat in the middle of the floor, listening to the approaching footsteps my tail twitched when the footsteps in front of the door.

"I swear this time... I'll give them a piece of my mind... What are you two doing our this late?" It was that Goodwitch woman... I liked her, she always sneaks me some pieces of expensive fish.

"Nothing we were just on a walk...we will be returning now." It was that little Mercury shit.

My eyes flashed in the dark, my mouth curling into a cruel grin.

"You best do otherwise I'll have to do report on you later." Goodwitch sighed I could smell someone else but I didn't know who.

"Yes ma'am." Mercury said walking away with his unknown companion.

"I guess...I'll do it another time." I heard her sigh.

"Hey, let me out!" I meowed slipping my paw underneath the door. I knew she couldn't understand me but it never stopped me for trying.

"Oh? It's their cat..." I heard her muse.

"My name is Heathen." I meowed again.

"I guess there's nothing wrong with letting pets out for a little walk..." She opened the door and I trotted out purring as I rub against her leg. She checked the hallway before kneeling down beside me.

"I guess... I could stay here for awhile." She smiled scratching me behind the ear.

I instantly climbed into her arms and nuzzled my face against her cheek. I could feel it warm up against me as she blushed.

"Too... cute..." She smiled stroking my back.

I continued to cuddle her while looking through her memories I had this ability and it came in handy when I escaped the facility that had tested on me and my other animal comrades were once trapped within. I do this a lot to Goodwitch since I never liked it when she yelled at my team, so I erased the reason why she was mad at them from her memories.

She then placed me on the ground and stood up.

"Anyway I have to make my rounds and head to sleep, I apologize Heathen." She sighed sadly I only purred and followed her on her rounds before curling up on the end of her bed that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I picked up the heavy speaker and whistled as I walked across the ballroom floor. I was helping out team RWBY with setting up for the dance.

"Hey Yang where should I put this?" I called shuffling my arms so that the speaker sat more comfortably on my shoulder.

"Left side of the stage." She called.

"My left or yours?" I asked.

"Mine." She laughed I turned to my right and walked over to the spot and carefully set it down.

"So Silver who are you going with to the dance?" Yang smirked I guess it's time to come clean.

"I'm taking Neo, Ice is taking Naniele and those two are out looking for something to wear." I groaned stretching my back constantly making little popping noises.

"Weiss! I thought we agreed: No doilies!" Yang called over I looked around the speaker and saw a little taped x on the floor I picked it up again and slowly moved it onto the x, a sort of OCD thing I have.

"If _I_ don't get doilies, _you_ don't get fog machines!" Weiss retorted I then turned at the sound of an opening door. Sun and his blue haired companion Neptune walked in.

"Your dance is gonna have fog machines?" Neptune asked I ran my eyes over him and scoffed.

"We were thinking about it..." Weiss began.

"Oh Neptune you didn't get to meet Silver, she's the leader of this super cool team who helped us fight Torchwick at the docks." Sun laughed I only nodded to them.

"Sun, you made me think she was a huge monster! Not a lovely looking Faunus!" Neptune snapped I rolled my eyes.

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me." I sighed walking away leaving Neptune dumbfounded with my quick dismissal of him.

"You ladies all excited for dress-up?" Sun smiled I groaned.

"Pfft... Yeah, right!" Ruby called.

"Laugh all you want. _I'll_ be turning heads tomorrow night!" Yang called over I only laughed.

"What are you two wearing?" Weiss asked Sun and Neptune Yang waved over for me to help her with the other speaker.

"Uuhhh... _this_?" Sun gestured to his current outfit Neptune covered his mouth.

"Ignore him for he knows not what he says." He chuckled as Yang and I carried the second speaker over to the second x on the right side of the stage.

"Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kind of place." Sun snapped knocking Neptune's hand away.

"Yeah, we noticed." Yang said as we placed the speaker in place.

"Soooo... what does Blake think of all this? She still being all, y'know... Blake-y?" Sun asked.

"Obviously." Weiss grumbled crossing her arms I quickly whispered an idea to Yang.

"I still can't think of a way to change her mind." Ruby mewled.

"Guys. Trust me; Blake _will_ be at the dance tomorrow." Yang smiled.

We walked into the library the Faunus herself is sitting at one of the library tables with a holographic screen in front of her. She is obviously more sleep-deprived than ever, barely focusing on what she's seeing... until a small, bright red light appears on the screen. Moving up and down, Blake's eyes follow it down to her hand, then disappears entirely. She looks behind herself, obviously irritated, but no one walking among the tables is her culprit. Yang covered my mouth as I almost broke down laughing.

Turning back to the computer, she starts typing on the beeping keyboard before the laser dot appears on her hand briefly, prompting her to look around again and still find no one. The red point shows up on the screen, moving around in circles until Blake scowls and pounds her fists on the table. She stands up from her chair and finds the light on the floor, following it blindly through shelves of books until both the dot and its pursuer turn the corner, only for Blake to bump, shocked and shaken out of her more "animal" instincts, into Yang and I.

"He-lloooo!" She said in a sing song voice.

"What are you...?" She started before Yang and I grabbed her by the arms.

"We need to talk." Yang said as we whisked her away eliciting a short cry of surprise by the cat Faunus.

We sat in an empty lecture room with three large blackboards Yang and I sat on the front desk with our legs crossed a pile of paper and a pencil sat beside me.

"Yang, Silver, if you're going to tell me to stop, you may as well save your breath." Blake grumbled.

"I don't want you to stop; I want you to slow down." Yang smiled softly Blake only paced around her arms tightly crossed.

"I _don't_ have the luxury to slow down." She hissed obviously mad that we had removed her from her search.

"It's not a luxury; it's a necessity." I stated, pulling my knees up to my chest I rested my chin on top of my knees.

"The "necessity" is stopping Torchwick." Blake snapped glaring harshly at me, I only smirked.

"And we're going to. But first you have to sit down and listen to what we have to say." Yang smiled patting the desk.

"Fine." She growled draping her legs over the desk's edge.

"Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island off the coast of Vale. Our parents were Huntsmen. Our dad taught at Signal, and our mom took on missions around the kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose, and she was, like... Super-Mom: Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters. And then... one day she left for a mission and never came back." Yang looked down as she said that Blake looked at her partner with sympathy I just sat there watching intently.

"It was tough. Ruby was really torn up, but... I think she was still too young to really get what was going on, y'know? And my dad just kind of... shut-down. It wasn't long before I learned why. Summer wasn't the first love he lost; she was the second. The first... was my mom." Blake blinked in surprise I only bared my teeth... Raven Branwen the reason I'm stuck here playing this stupid game of Ozpin's in this world created by Monty Oum (May he rest in peace) until the final blow had been struck...

"He wouldn't tell me everything, but I learned that the two of them had been on a team together with Summer and Qrow, and that she'd left me with him right after I was born. No one had seen her since." She muttered I fought the urge to stand up and tell her everything I knew.

"Why did she leave you?" Blake asked ever so innocently.

"That question... Why?" Yang echoed picking up a piece of chalk and began to draw upon the center blackboard.

"I didn't know an answer, but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about. I would ask anyone I could about what they knew about her." She said I only drew my knees closer to myself my ears flattening against my skull.

"Then, one day, I found something. What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers, or maybe even my mother." Yang continued her small tale as I continued to contemplate what I would say.

"I waited for Dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a wagon, and headed out. I must've walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, I was totally exhausted, but I wasn't gonna let anything stop me. When we finally got there, I could barely stand, but I didn't care; I had made it. And then I saw them. Those _burning_ red eyes..." She was talking about the Beowolves that had tried to eat her and Ruby...

"There we were: A toddler sleeping in the back of a wagon and a stupid girl too exhausted to even cry for help. We might as well have been served on a silver platter. But, as luck would have it, our uncle showed up just in time." She smiled her uncle Qrow was pretty cool I can't wait to meet him in person.

"My stubbornness should've gotten us killed that night." She finished stepping away from the finished clockwork eye Blake glanced over at me seeing that I have let my legs dangle over the edge I lent over myself my hands clasped tightly together still wondering where I would begin.

"But why bring her along for this?" Blake asked I took this as my cue to stand up.

"Cause I have a story too Blake, and I thought that you of all people would be curious enough to want to hear the story of the torn ear wolf Faunus with the wrapped up arm Blake..." I sighed taking the chalk from Yang and walking up to the board on the left hand side.

"Where do I even start? I guess I should start at the beginning of my misadventure." I chuckled as I began to draw three wolf heads on the board.

"While I was young I was known for my recklessness, often getting myself into trouble or taking on challenges when I obviously knew I bit off more than I can chew." I began. Yeah I know I'm making this shit up but cut me some slack they wouldn't believe me if I said I came from a world where they are fictional characters, Ozpin and Ironwood might but not Yang and Blake.

"When I was about seven my recklessness started to cost me... it costed me my parents... I didn't know that there were people that hated Faunus, the village I lived in let anyone in, even murderers were given a second chance..." I said halting my drawing as I thought.

"I strayed from the village one day and well...trouble seems to follow me like a lost puppy... I never knew that they wanted to kill me... nor did I hear my parents come running. I escaped with a few minor scratches but those were only a few of the scars I got. I ran from the village that night searching for the murderers." I growled focusing on the wolf head to the right, its curled fangs reminded me of the White Fang and I could tell Blake felt the same.

"It took three years to find them, when I wandered into a random bar I saw them... then everything went a rusty red I didn't know what came over me or why I woke up in the back of a police car but I was told that my parents' murderers were all dead by my hand; that being said my right arm had been horribly mangled in the fight so they had a huntress come in and unlock my aura... let's just leave that story with it not ending as it should." I explained glancing at my wrapped up arm.

"I could have gone back to live in the village or I could have gotten someone to adopt me but I just went off into the wild, I met Ice out there when I was sixteen and I discovered my semblance that very night. In a blind rage I must have turned into something that even the Grimm feared you saw it at the docks Blake remember the glowing Beowolf?" I muttered as I finished the snarling wolf head and moved onto the more serious looking one on the left.

"I was reckless even in my fighting style, getting close and using my claws to tear through my enemies, during one fight I sustained a horrible head injury and had to sit out for days on end... I started to hear voices telling me to kill and destroy everything around me, another group of voices then began telling me to return to being a lone wolf, one less mouth the feed, one less body to worry about... then the voices telling me to fall into what my primal instincts told me. I isolated myself for weeks after they began." My ears folded against my head as I reached up to do the front view wolf the final head of the three.

"I got into a fight with a pack of Beowolves, I was reckless and foolish to believe I could beat them on my own, that fight costed me half my ear... then I began to realise my foolishness and recklessness had costed me so much, my family, my arm, my ear and most importantly... my sanity. Blake please you need to slow down... I don't want history to repeat itself on you..." I sighed finishing my emblem.

"Yang... Silver... I'm sorry that happened to the both you, and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different. I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers! I can't just-" Blake growled I held my hand up to stop her.

"I _told_ you: I'm not telling you to stop! I haven't! To this day, I _still_ want to know what happened to my mother and why she left me, but I will never let that search control me. We're going to find the answers we're looking for, Blake. But if we destroy ourselves in the process like Silver did, what good are we? No offence Silver." Yang proclaimed standing beside me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"None taken." I shrugged her hand off.

"You don't understand! I'm the only one who can do this!" Blake yelled.

"No _you_ don't understand!" I yelled angrily at her baring my teeth.

"If Roman Torchwick walked in through that door right now, you'd fight him and lose." I snarled slowly moving to her side and forcing her to back up.

"Says you! You threw a whole crate of dust off yourself back at the docks!" Blake yelled back.

"That wasn't me!" I screamed slamming my fist against the desk completely breaking it my right eye constantly shifting between blue and grimm.

" **BLAKE LISTEN TO ME... I WAS ONLY ABLE TO DO THAT BECAUSE I LET MY MONSTERS CONTROL ME! I'VE KILLED SO MANY WHENEVER I RETURN TO THE RUSTY HAZE EACH TIME MORE AND MORE BLOOD IS SPILT! DO YOU REALLY WANT THAT FOR YOURSELF?** " I roared my teeth growing into huge fangs my nails growing into claws and my eyes shifting into black and red, the rust coloured haze began to fill the edge of my vision.

" **DO YOU WANT TO BECOME A MONSTER? DO YOU WANT EVERY WAKING MOMENT TO BE ONE LIVED IN COMPLETE FEAR OF YOURSELF AND WHAT YOU ARE CAPABLE OF? DO YOU WANT YOUR SEARCH TO CONTROL YOU AND BREAK YOU LIKE MINE DID TO ME?! DO YOU WANT TO LOSE YOURSELF IN AN ECHO OF WHO YOU WERE?! DO YOU WANT TO LOSE THE ABILITY TO CREATE AURA?!** " With that I stormed out of the room gritting my teeth and cutting into the palms of my hand with my claws.

I opened the door to my dorm room and saw that my team wasn't in there so slamming to door closed I sat with my back to the door trying to ease my breathing. I had almost lost it in there.

I sat there for about ten fifteen minutes before standing back up, I had chewed off my claws and now I had to deal with my overgrown fangs. I reached a finger into my mouth and gave my much larger canines a flick before moving into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and bared my teeth; they were overgrown again.

Reaching above the sink I pushed aside the ceiling panels. Reaching into the ceiling I pulled out a large black bag. The bag was filled with all sorts and I only picked out a large heavy duty bastard file and a smaller triangular shaped file. After I had placed the rest back in their hidden place in a large bag like the rest of my unusual collection of things. I picked up the bastard file and held it against my teeth along the left side, using one hand to hold the file against my teeth the other began the long painful process of filing down the large fangs, from my molars to my canines.

After about half an hour I dropped the bloody file into the once white sink I stood there breathing heavily I quickly turned on the tap washing the blood down the drain while washing out my mouth, the dust made by my teeth caught in the back of my throat causing me to choke and gag. I then picked up the triangular file and began to file my canines back into their signature sharp points made to rip and tear flesh. I stopped and wiped away my tears, I may not be able to feel someone stab, shoot or burn me or whatever but I could still feel this horrible torture task I have each time I lose my temper.

I stopped halfway through, on the edge of collapsing and crying from the pain. I gave myself five minutes before continuing.

"Yeah Silver was always reckless when we were out there." It was Ice.

"Hey is it alright if I use your bathroom?" Yang asked I froze.

"Sure thing just through there." Ice said Yang then walked in and saw me with a bloody file in the sink and another in my mouth we stared at each other for a minute or two, Ice even looked in.

Five minutes later I sat between Neo and Ice half my teeth filed back to how they should the triangular file in my hands.

"So your whole fang deal, you file your teeth like that?" Yang asked, she and her team along with Ice and Naniele sat across from me.

"When I lose my temper and sort of slip into my sort of Grimm self my teeth grow larger and it makes it harder for me to speak and I can't close my mouth properly so I have to file them down to make it a little more comfortable for myself." I told them watching the file spin.

"Where the hell have you been hiding those?" Ice asked I looked up.

"Along with everything else I do in my spare time. The ceiling panels can easily be moved to reveal a hidden bag full of stuff I've collected over time." I smirked getting up to grab the bag of files and another hidden bag.

I placed it on the ground and opened it up removing my other files, then opening my second bag a large collection of knives a few six-inch-long iron nails and a machete that was missing its wooden handle.

"This isn't even the worst of it." I smiled as I began to pull out little animal skulls: mice, birds, dogs, sheep, a ram's skull too. Then came on the human ones when I pulled the first one out I had my finger stuck in the bullet hole in the forehead another had a similar hole in the temple, then a shattered eye socket on another. A few had stab holes in them but one had a small hole that none of my blades could make. Neo came up and took that skull out of my hand before wrapping her arm around my neck.

"How did you sneak all these in here?" Ice asked Neo and I only smiled.

"Does it matter? We have a collection of skulls among other things. Before any of you ask yes we get away with this stuff after all what's a team called SINN without a few sinners?" I joked.

I stood before the mirror finishing filing my teeth to a sharp point. Once the job was done I looked over at the door and scowled.

"Can I please have some privacy now? I need to freshen up for the dance." I smirked Team RWBY looked at one another before sprinting out of the room I smirked, Neo handed me my things before giving me a quick peck on the cheek and skipping out of the bathroom.

As I got changed I began to sing to myself.

"Fall down on your knees, fall down and let me hear you pray, fall down on your knees. Till I can hear you bargaining, scheming, begging and screaming to me! I will carry hell to your doorstep; you will rue the day. You will reap the hate you've sown no matter how hard you pray. Stones of fear and stones of doubt. No forgiveness, no way out. Only justice. Then, Amen." I smirked pulling the tie tighter until comfortable.

I walked out and saw Neo smiling softly at me Ice had already moved to change in the bathroom I sat at the desk waiting for Neo and Naniele to finish changing. I sat the pulling my hair back so that it didn't fall in front of my face after making sure that every strand would stay back Neo draped her arms around my neck, I turned to see her and smiled.

Her hair was mainly braided up so that a few strand of pink still hung down while the rest were up in a bun, her simple black dress clung tightly to her hips before flowing loosely at her legs I could tell she was wearing heels.

"Ice. Neo and I are heading over see you there." I called as Neo linked out arms.

Tonight was going to be fun, I planned to spike the punch with a little vodka fun times are ahead!


	7. Chapter 7

Neo and I walked into the ballroom pink and blue balloons hung everywhere, the room itself was pretty dark with few spotlights, we passed the punch bowl where I slipped in the whole bottle of vodka before we walked over to another corner where I hid the bottle behind a potted plant. Neo took my hand and we began to dance I was never good at dancing so I let Neo lead us.

Unlike most couples who were whispering to one another Neo and I just kept quiet and let our actions speak the words we want to. She may have been a lot shorter than me even with heel on I pressed my forehead against hers and made a soft solitary growl she silently giggled at my actions.

We decided to join in on drinking the alcohol spiked punch and honestly it tasted a lot better. I had a high alcohol tolerance so one cup of the stuff would do fuck all to me. Neo gave my arm a little squeeze before pointing over at Jaune. He was wearing a white dress with a blue ribbon...I'm so fucking done.

I nearly spat out the rest of my drink at the sight I choked as I laughed at the sight. I thought seeing Jaune in a dress was funny the first time around but Jesus Christ! I turned and saw Ice and Naniele.

Naniele was wearing a pink dress that went down to her knees with lace shaped into flowers around her neck area, she had a couple of bangles on her right arm and wore a simple silver necklace as well as a Lily flower hair clip and she also wore simple black high heels like Neo. Ice wore a dark red suit with black insides along with a black dress shirt and a red tie, he also had a bright red rose in his breast pocket.

"You two clean up well." I smirked as we stood at the side letting team JNPR dance in the spotlight.

"You didn't do too bad yourself." Ice chuckled I turned and saw Ruby leaving.

"Stage 2 is about to commence, don't drink too much of the punch I mixed a whole bottle of vodka into it." I smiled giving Neo one last kiss before racing to catch up with Ruby.

I soon caught up with her and found the unconscious Atlas soldiers on the floor, Ruby quickly called for her locker with Crescent Rose over I however only cracked my knuckles.

"Shall we?" I chuckled leading the way inside.

We waited inside the elevator my nails growing into sharp claws ready to rip and tear through Cinder... I could just rat her out to Ironwood... NAA this is too much fun! When we stepped out I tensed up listening carefully my ears constantly rotating trying to find anything that could locate Cinder. Nothing.

"Hello?" Ruby called out I face palmed.

"Is anyone there?" She asked as she stumbled about there was a chuckle as two figures stepped out of their hiding places... WAIT TWO?

One was obviously Cinder even through she wore a mask. Her new companion wore a dark purple security guard uniform with short sleeves, her hat pulled over her eyes, her hair dusty blonde and tied up. Cinder pulled out a dust canister and the stranger pulled out a bloody knife.

The purple woman lunged for me I met her claws and fangs bared blood splattered against the floor as my teeth tore into the stranger's shoulder, her knife slashing my abdomen open. We continued to scrap like wild animals until the elevator opened I turned and saw Ironwood then turned back and saw my prey had escaped. I snarled and looked up and saw an open vent.

With a roar I leapt up trying to scramble into the vent but a flash of silver and the feeling of blood run down my face made me let go. I crashed down onto some of the monitor groaning at the uncomfortable feeling. I slowly got up and held my side trying to slow the bleeding.

"What's that?" I asked nodding to the note Ironwood had just picked up.

"A note?" He grumbled I cocked an eyebrow.

"What's it say?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Our little horror story has just begun?" He muttered I paled my eyes widening in horror.

"Silver are you okay?" Ruby asked I nodded stumbling past before collapsing onto the blood stained ground my vision quickly darkening.

(Neo's POV)

I stood at the back watching the now drunken crowd I was waiting for Silver to come back I knew what she was doing cause she always ran her plan with the whole team to make sure we all understand where each of us were at any point in time. She had told me she wouldn't be long, a short fight with Cinder nothing too large or dangerous for her... I hope.

"Neo, come on we should head back to the room for the night." Ice sighed I nodded and followed with a little distance from him and Naniele I watched Ice's tail swung back and forth like a pendulum. When we returned to our room Heathen was awaiting for us outside, I had managed to put a little bowtie on him and had seen him gain the attention of general Ironwood and even act as a doorman to anyone who arrived at the dance.

He bowed his head to us and trotted into the room after us. We all quickly changed out of our outfits and into our usual sleep where. I sat at the desk in a pair of pale pink shorts and a white shirt with "I'm a Psycho" in chocolate brown written on it, I was waiting for Silver to come back when a knock came to the door.

I leapt behind it and quickly opened it expecting Silver however my broad smile faded when I saw Goodwitch her face pale her eyes filled with doubt. I tiled my head.

"Neo... is the rest of you team up?" She asked I nodded and let her in.

"I'll keep this brief: Your team leader got into a fight with an intruder, she suffered multiple stab wounds and major blood loss, we're surprised she's managed to survive for so long." I clasped a hand over my mouth tears building up and cascading down my face.

"She'll need her rest but we're not exactly sure if she'll survive the night. Be prepared for the worse." She said leaving the room we were all in shock... I was the first to snap out of it and I chased Goodwitch down with a notepad and a pen demanding to see her.

I spent that night beside Silver, she took shallow ragged breaths I held her hand in mine and just sat there the entire night beside her refusing to move the night staff in the school infirmary had wrapped a blanket around me and left me beside my leader. I fell asleep at her side with tears clinging to the corners of my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Neo's POV)

I woke the next morning, Silver was still in a terrible state I carefully stroked my hand against her finding the stitchings but something else was poking out. Tilting my head I reached under her shirt and found a small piece of metal just under the stitchings. I carefully made an estimate of which stitches to cut open so I could remove the shard with minimal damage.

I then realised something if a small shard stopped her wounds from healing, then she is screwed against nearly everyone. Bullets could get stuck and she'd constantly bleed until its removed or until she finally drops dead. I quickly looked around the room looking for something to cut the stitches with. I found a small set of scissors I had to be quick before the morning staff comes in.

I reopened the wound and took the shard in between my finger and thumb before tugging it out, a soft groan came from Silver before the wound sealed itself again I held the shard up, a small chunk of a kitchen knife now held in my hand. Just then the door opened and a doctor walked in seeing me with the shard in my hand my first thought was to stab him in the neck with the scissors I found but I restrained myself not wanting to be thrown in jail for a little mishap like that.

Just as the doctor was about to speak Silver groaned again, her eyes softly fluttered open as she slowly sat up rubbing her eyes she looked around herself before asking.

"What happened?" I only pounced and hugged her crying into her shoulder.

(Silver's POV)

I sat there unable to process the fact that I had Neo crying in my shoulder, looking over at the doctor he just said.

"You gave us a scare, we managed to remove most of these knife shards out of you but the final shard was in too deep for us to safely pull it out." He explained I only laughed aloud.

"I would have healed Neo did the right thing yanking it out look."I smiled pulling up my shirt to reveal the healed pale skin.

"Well if you're so sure about yourself you are free to leave but come back if your health starts to deteriorate again." The doctor sighed leaving the room I looked down at Neo who looked back up with teary white eyes.

"Sorry about ruining the night and scaring you." I sighed holding her close. Once I had changed back into my clothes from last night Neo grabbed my hand as we walked back to our room where upon entering I was pounced upon by Heathen who was meowing loudly and rubbing his face against mine.

"I missed you too Heathen..." I chuckled as I sat on the bed Neo and I shared.

"I knew you'd be fine." Ice laughed as he and Naniele welcomed me back I could only fake a smile as I continued to hear those words ring in my head again "Our little horror story has just begun..." I heard those words before but I couldn't remember where from.

I had sat there laughing and joking with Ice for about half an hour before a knock came to the door I opened it to reveal Ruby.

"Hey Silver, good to see you're up again." She smiled I laughed.

"It'll take a lot more than a knife to keep me down for good." She laughed at my statement.

"Oh yeah! Ozpin wants to see you in his office, something about those two we fought last night." She said leaving I told my team and donned my usual outfit before heading out I kept my head low easily weaving by anyone who came into the hall. My side began to burn, so applying a little pressure I hissed at the pain.

I had almost reached the elevator to Oz's office when I heard a soft crying... How odd... it was a child crying turning quickly on my heels I saw a small child in a small blue hoodie, they looked up at me with large sad blue eyes, blood cascaded down their face from the gaping hole where their right eye should be.

It's been a while since I've seen a ghost, let alone the ghost of a child.

The ghost of the child noticed me and began to cry harder I checked the halls were clear before going down to their level.

"Hey kiddo, no need to be scared anymore, nothing can hurt you anymore." I smiled twitching my ears the child gave me a soft smile and walked up to me carefully grabbing my leg.

"Stay with me and we'll find your killer together sound good?" I asked the child nodded and followed me into the elevator and into Ozpin's office. Glynda Ironwood and Ozpin couldn't see the child so I held no fear of their questioning. I gritted my teeth, still cradling my side, General Ironwood and Goodwitch gave me a slightly fearful glance, as if they were expecting me to keel over and cough up blood again.

"You never cease to amaze me with your healing." Ozpin smiled I shrugged.

"Ruby gave us a description of the woman she fought but there were two." Ironwood began.

"The one I fought... she wore a dark purple security guard uniform, using her hat to hide her face, she had dusty blonde hair and pale skin but I'm not sure who she was..." I explained Ironwood growled.

"Your reaction to the note tells a different story." He said holding up the note I swallowed.

"You know what it means don't you? "Our little horror story has just begun" you know what that means." He snapped I wanted to rip him apart but I held myself back remembering the child gripping my trousers.

I then remembered where I heard it before.

"A voice called, a cry in the dark. Telling me to crawl towards the light, but I won't. The show has just begun. I'm giving one last encore tonight. Five night's left to find you, one last thing to tend to, you'll fear what I can do but you'll never run. Ghosts warn of my actions, but I'm the main attraction, you'll bring my satisfaction. Our little horror story's just begun." I smiled looking down at the child who stared back up at me.

"You're avoiding the question." Ironwood growled I smiled.

"No I answered it. The note are lyrics, they don't mean anything. But they do give me an insight to what I fought last night and how to deal with it..." My grin growing larger to put that of the Cheshire cat to shame... speaking of which.

"Don't worry yourself too much Ironwood, I'll catch the one in purple after all somethings are better left to an experienced hunter from the wild." I laughed turning to leave.

"What makes you so sure that you can catch them?" He snapped back I turned my head and looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Because I know how to get their attention and how to capture this one." With that I left the three adults to ponder over what I had just said.

"Silver is a strange one Oz." I heard James sigh.

"Yes, but she always knows what she's doing... somehow." Ozpin replied.

"Don't worry kid your killer will pay for her sins in blood." I smirked the child smiled up at me as we descended in the elevator.

I returned to my dorm the ghost child still clinging to my leg.

"Now that the seeds have been planted we have to wait for the harvest." I chuckled as Heathen hopped up onto my shoulder.

"You wanna go see Blake?" I asked, lately I've found it to be easier if I leave Heathen with someone I trust and he seems to like Blake the most so the two have a good bond already.

Walking to the room of team RWBY I remembered another chore I needed to do which included asking Ruby for help on a project of mine. Knocking on the door I was answered by Yang I was a friend with most of the members of team RWBY I still didn't like Weiss all that much.

"Hey Yang, can I come in I need to ask Ruby something." I smiled then seeing the tube she had in her hand and Ruby attached to her back.

"Sure come on in." She laughed Heathen leapt into the room and up to Blake the two instantly began to cuddle and purr, Blake trying to be quiet about hers.

"So what's in the tube?" I asked it opened and a furry log fell onto the floor... Oh no.

The log suddenly changed into a little black and white Corgi which barked twice at them.

"Zwei!" Ruby cried in joy as Blake and Heathen leapt back in fear of the dog.

"He sent a dog?" Blake snapped.

"In the mail?" Weiss hissed I only blinked... how did Taiyang fit him in there? Does Zwei know his semblance like Heathen?

"Oh, he does stuff like this all the time." Yang smiled.

"Your father or your dog?" Blake growled hiding on Ruby's bed with a puffed up Heathen.

"Are you telling me that this mangy... drooling... mutt is going to wiv wif us foweva? Oh, yes he is, yes he is! Oh, isn't he adorable!" Weiss smiled I was still confused as all hell at this point.

"Please keep it away from my belongings." Blake grumbled Heathen growled and hissed at the small dog.

"Heathen you like me and I'm a wolf but you don't like this tiny dog... you are so weird." I said shaking my head.

"Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater?" Came Glynda's voice from the intercom I grumbled to myself and motioned for Heathen to hop onto my shoulders he did and Zwei moved from Ruby's arms to bark up my leg.

"Well, we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for the week." Weiss said.

"Look there's a letter! "Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang." " Yang exclaimed Zwei looked over and ran over to only have dozen of dog food cans pile around him.

"What is he supposed to do with that?" Weiss enquired Yang shook the tube one last time and a can opener bounced on Zwei's head as he poked out of the cans.

"I'll meet you guys there." I said leaving the room with Heathen digging his razor sharp claws into my shoulder as we passed Zwei.

I stood in the auditorium next to my team my ears flat against my head as I stared at the other schools a few student's caught my gaze and shivered at my glare.

"Quiet! Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." Glynda said silencing the room.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." Ozpin smiled I twitched when he looked directly at my team.

"One last thing however," He stated lowering his gaze. "We have some more let's just say "aggressive beasts" individuals in the academy so keep a watch out, after all Some of you may have already witness what they are capable of and know not to cross their line in the sand." Ozpin warned a few students looked panicked and glaced back over at me when I just grinned at them scaring them.

My team and I watched as team RWBY looked for the mission to Mountain Glenn only to be rejected then Ozpin pulling a few strings for them and leaving them he then walked up to us.

"I know what you four will ask of me... yes you can go with them but I will leave the same warning with you as I did to them: Stay close to your Huntsman at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory." Ozpin said I only laughed.

"You know I'll stray away, it's in my nature." Ozpin rolled his eyes.

"That is what I'm counting on, yourself and Ice know much more than anyone else I have ever met. I am entrusting many lives to you." He sighed walking away.

"Go get our weapons I need to go pick up something from work." I said weaving through all the students.

I stood in my little workshop and carefully looked through the weapons that decorated the walls until I found my damascus steel sword and a sort of upgrade for my usual clawed leather gauntlet I attached the new spikes and released the new ebony claws getting a sense of the mechanics I had to use to make it work. I then told my boss Krim I was going on a mission with my team and wouldn't be back for about a week or so.

I looked around the forged for something, digging through the draws and through scrap metal until I found it, a small whistle carved from bone, this would be important for my secret project. I wasn't an engineer but this would bring my creation to life.

I met up with my team where Neo handed me Neven I tuned her a bit before having her hang off my back.

"Hey you guys going on a mission too?" Ruby smiled as she and her team came over.

"Yeah Ozpin came to us with this mission he wanted us to go on, we'd have nothing else better to do so we agreed." I chuckled pulling my gauntlet on tight and making sure my Grimm pauldron and knee guard were properly secured to my body I'd have to make some more armour like this for the tournament.

"Cool where are you heading?" She asked.

"Quadrant 5 I think." I replied.

"No way we're heading there too!" She smiled then noticed Heathen sat with Neo.

"You're bringing Heathen?" Blake pointed out now looking a little scared of her furry friend.

"He's part of the team, plus he can take care of himself." I smirked he voiced his agreement with a loud meow as he trotted up.

"Why, hello teams! Who's ready to fight for their lives?" Oobleck called I hid my smirk.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I stood by my team keeping an unamused face on while watching Oobleck.

"Professor Oobleck?" Weiss questioned.

"Yes, I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary, girls, seeing as you've opted to shadow a Huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you, we will not be establishing a single base of operations; rather, we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp in any defendable locations we may stumble upon. I packed all of our essentials myself, plotted our air course, and readied the airship. And..." He ran up close to Weiss. "It's **Doctor** Oobleck. I didn't earn the PhD for _fun_ , thank you very much!" He finished.

"Come now, children; according to my schedule, we are already three minutes behind!" He called my team and I instantly dropped anything that wasn't the clothes on our back or weapons, I was hesitant to leave Heathen's food however.

"Bring the cat food I did not anticipate you to bring your furry companion." Oobleck called over seeing my worry my team and I hopped onto the airship Heathen resting on Ice's shoulders this time happily purring.

As we waited for team RWBY to join us on the airship I was constantly checking that Nevan's strings were tuned up and that when is came to swapping her into the axe or scythe form that nothing jammed and everything ran smoothly. I looked back over to see the team approaching us Ruby clung tightly to her bag. I knew she had Zwei in there.

I was deaf to the sound of everything apart from the airship turbines so I just sat in the back of the airship waiting for everything to pass. Neo kept me company and constantly rubbed my torn ear, I was always scared of flying... well not the flying itself but I'm actually anxious about this thing crashing and bursting into flames with us on... So Neo was just trying to comfort me.

When we got there the airship hovered above the ground I was the first to dismount happy to finally get off the giant metal death trap, everyone followed suit, my ears swiveling about trying to pinpoint any nearby dangers. I slowly raised my wrapped up arm I knew I would have to use it at some point I just hope not anytime soon.

"Teams! You still may be students, but as of this moment, your first mission as Huntresses has begun! From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say! Do you understand?" Oobleck called we all nodded, even Heathen who was resting on Ice's shoulders nodded.

" **Ruby!** I thought I told you to leave all of your bags back at school." He snapped I only snickered as she jumped.

"But, uh, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So I didn't." I face palmed at her words.

"She's not wrong... Very well, Ruby; leave your bag here, we can pick it up upon our return." Oobleck continued I rolled my eyes Ice looked as if he was struggling to hold in the laughter.

"But I, well uh-" I muttered trying to find the words to explain.

"Young lady, what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important to bring it with..." He stopped as the bag's zipper opened and out popped Zwei's head, causing us to stare at the uninvited guest.

"Get back in the bag." She whispered to the dog only to get a bark in reply Heathen hissed loudly at the sight of his enemy.

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought... a _dog_?" Oobleck enquired I could hear something making its way towards us.

"I, uh..." Ruby muttered.

"Genius!" He backs away long enough for Ruby to give a confused shrug before speeding past and snatching the pet away from Ruby, who tumbles to the ground as Oobleck spins Zwei in the air.

"Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for a hunt such as ours!" How we manage to keep up with this guy is beyond me.

"I'm a genius!" Ruby proclaimed I was ready at this point to slam my head against a wall for about an hour straight.

"So, what are your orders, Doctor?" Blake asked Oobleck looked over at us.

"Ah, yes, straight to the chase; I like it! As you've been informed, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hot spot for Grimm activity. Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being... Grimm." He said dropping Zwei.

"Uh, what?" Weiss asked.

"Grimm. A creature of Grimm approximately one hundred yards from us at this very moment." He muttered.

"What?!" Yang exclaimed I turned to look at the creature who had just wandered onto the same street as us however unlike the others I didn't draw my weapons not yet in fact I took off Nevan and my sword and laid them by a wall before moving in front of the others. The Beowolf looked at us before shaking its head and continuing on its way.

"Stop!" Oobleck instructed my hand twitched waiting for the perfect moment to lunge and strike it.

"Huh?" Blake voiced as they all lowered their weapons.

"There are a number of reasons why Grimm will congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which will be their attraction to negativity: sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred. All qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent." Oobleck said as I slowly walked closer to the Beowolf as it seemed to be watching us and waiting for something.

"So... What now?" Ruby asked I froze and locked gazes with the Beowolf we stared each other down like an old Western duel I kept my hand by my Cerberus gun this one however had a red colouration to it, this was the fire red head of Cerberus I had two more, the original white ice head along with a yellow lightning Cerberus head.

I had crafted these handguns to be easily swapped during battle good for when you're fighting god knows how many enemies at once.

"We wait. We track. If this specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey." Oobleck said I nodded for the Beowolf to go, it folded its ears against its head and slowly wandered off constantly looking back at me. Why the fuck?

"How long do we wait?" Blake asked.

"It's uncertain. Hours, days, weeks. Why, lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months - and there's the whole pack." Oobleck noted the five that had joined the little coward came plodding in teeth glinting in the gloom this place seemed to be stuck in.

"What?" Weiss yelped.

"And now they've seen us." He continued to point out the obvious, the pack snarled at us I unsheathed my claws and tensed up ready to rush into the enemy.

"What?!" Weiss cried out louder.

"AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!" Oobleck cried I began to snarl myself trying to scare them back or turn away but to no avail.

"I take it tracking them is out of the question?" Ruby asked.

"An accurate assumption, yes."

"What's the plan, then?" Yang asked I looked over and nodded to my team who drew their weapons, Heathen puffed himself up trying to look bigger without turning into the Sabre Cat.

"Show me what you're capable of." That was all I needed to hear.

Giving the command in the form of a short howl I shot forwards taking the pack by surprise, my claws tore through the first few before Ice came in slashing his flaming katana Hakka I think he named it at them sending waves of flames to keep them at bay. Naniele had found a high vantage point and began to pick off the Beowolves one by one as Neo jumped and flipped over the Beowolves planting either a well aimed kick into the nearest Beowolf.

After tearing the final Beowolf in two we looked over at Team RWBY, Zwei and Doctor Oobleck.

"Alright now what?" I asked.

We continued this for most of the day hacking, slashing and blasting Grimm left right and center I was beginning to tire from the constant fighting, my muscles burned and my fingertips bled from playing Nevan too much. Heathen walked beside me in his Sabre Cat form, his large fluffy presence a comfort.

He would chase smaller Grimm and play with it as if it was a mouse or a vole. I unraveled my Fenrir paw and used the linen to wrap up my other hand to help with the healing process which is being a bit sluggish, probably from the lack of rest.

"Excellent work, teams! Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be any signs of criminal operations in this sector. Oh, well! Moving on!"Oobleck exclaimed earning a groan from me and my team, we were used to fighting off Grimm yeah! Only difference is we get more than a two minute fucking break in between.

"Hey, Doc, y'know, I was actually looking forward to seeing a "pro Huntsman" in action. Like, _fighting_ , or at least, _helping_ us fight? Also I think team SINN are plotting your murder." Yang said looking over at us she looked at my Fenrir paw her eyes widening a tad bit at the sight.

"Ah, but I _am_ in action! Scouring the ruins of this once-great city for any signs of irregularity! Not every mission is filled with daring and heroism, girls. Sometimes it's just a heightened form of extermination! Remember, this is a job, and you all signed up for it. I do hope you understand that. And I know full well that they are plotting my murder I can feel the daggers they're staring into me." Oobleck explain... I want to kill him so bad right now.

"Well, yeah... O-Of course!" She replied as we continued on our way.

We continued to fight throughout the rest of the day, my feet felt like they were made of lead it didn't help with Oobleck questioning everyone on mine and Ruby's teams but now he was bothering me and Heathen.

"So Silver, why are you training to become a huntress?" He asked who does he think he is my psychiatrist? Oh yeah I need to see doctor Nix when I get back, the pills are starting to fail on me.

"I didn't really plan on going to Beacon... ever really. I was found in Forever Fall forest and I would have been happy to stay out there..." I said as Heathen and I dispatched another pack of Beowolves. I sat down to take a short rest, Heathen laying down behind me in the shade panting.

"Then why did you agree to come to Beacon?" He continued.

"I don't know, a roof over my head? Food I didn't have to hunt for? Able to sleep at night without the worry of Grimm finding my camp and ripping me apart? All of those are good reasons to stay in a school that offers me those simple things." I said laying back against Heathen's side.

"I've heard many stories about you, but I wish to know what exactly is your story?" He asked I chuckled.

"Do you want the long version or the short version?" I joked.

"Leave nothing out." He commented.

"Long story it is." I sighed recapping the story I told Yang and Blake and holding up my Fenrir paw for him to get a better look at it.

"I just don't want any other kid to go through what I did." I sighed finishing my story and sitting back up.

"Well, that was an interesting tale, let us return to the others." He quickly said speeding off I sighed and patted Heathen's side earing a growl from the large cat.

"Come on this is the last part of the day, then we can eat and sleep." I chuckled Heathen leapt to his large paws when I mentioned eating.

When we regrouped Weiss, Ruby and Yang stared at my arm in wonder.

"I believe that will have to do for today. It's going to be dark soon. You seven, set up camp in that building. Oh, and please do make sure there are no more of those... creatures. Miss Rose and I are going to secure the perimeter. Come, Ruby." He said throwing his bag to Yang.

As we set up two campfires Heathen turned back and slumped down next to the fire purring contently and kneading the thin air showing off his large hook like claws.

My team and I sat there already resting out eyes and bodies for what was going to be the same routine tomorrow... Just when we were about to fall asleep Oobleck came back.

"Very good! Eat your dinners and hurry to bed. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we'll need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode. Any volunteers for first watch?" Ruby answered and Oobleck ran off somewhere but I really couldn't care where at this moment. Ice had cooked up some random rations we had and I opened a can of cat food for Heathen he wasn't picky with his food but he wasn't too keen on the store bought bullshit that tasted like puke.

"Honestly the rations the boys back home had were probably better than this shit." I whispered to Ice who chuckled at my joke. After eating our fill we found a spot to curl up in, the cooler the better in my opinion so I slept furthest away from the fire.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I awoke suddenly feeling something warm opening my eyes I shot up seeing the ring of fire then Ice who was snickering I roared and leapt for him ready to rip his throat out if needed. Neo however stood in my way I growled and turned.

"I'll be back soon, nature calls." I sighed making a quick exit I walked down the dark streets finding my way quite far from the sort of camp we made I found an old wall to sit upon. I raised my head to the sky and closed my eyes.

The cold air filled my lungs my chest swelling with the fuel to my voice.

"Hello Darkness my old friend." I mused.

"I've come to talk with you again, because a vision softly creeping, left its seeds while I was sleeping and the vision that was planted in my brain. Still remains. Within the sound of silence." I felt the rain beginning to fall my voice slithered through the streets as it grew in volume.

"In restless dreams I walked alone. Narrow streets of cobblestone. 'Neath the halo of a street lamp. I turned my collar to the cold and damp. When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light. That split the night. And touched the sound of silence." My vocal cords rattled in my throat the rain only drizzling accompanied by thunder echoed in the streets.

"And in the naked light I saw. Ten thousand people, maybe more. People talking without speaking. People hearing without listening. People writing songs that voices never share  
And no one dared. Disturb the sound of silence." The thunder grew violent as did my voice, the rain soaked my hair my ears flattened against my head as my words continued to echo gaining the attention of an uninvited audience.

""Fools" said I "You do not know, silence like a cancer grows. Hear my words that I might teach you. Take my arms that I might reach you". But my words like silent raindrops fell. And echoed. In the wells of silence!" I didn't see the Beowolf slowly approaching its ears standing straight up catching every note that came from me.

When it came but a few feet of me it stopped sat down and listened to me pouring my heart and soul into the words.

"And the people bowed and prayed. To the neon god they made. And the sign flashed out its warning  
In the words that it was forming. And the signs said. "The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls. And tenement halls. And whispered in the sounds of silence." I sighed as my song came to an end the Beowolf howled loudly as if begging for an encore I looked at it and unsheathed my claws but the creature just stared awaiting me.

"What do you want?" I asked the huge lupin beast padded up to me and sniffed at the back of my wrapped up hand.

"You're a weird Beo aren't you?" I chuckled scratching the creature's ear it grabbed the edge of my hoodie and gave it a pull as if it was trying to drag me somewhere.

"Okay, okay I'm coming what the hell?" I asked following the beast into another nearby building where I saw them...

Five bodies, fresh kills thanks to the blood still pouring out of the stab wounds I covered my mouth... Five bodies to bury.

"Hunter... I need a shovel..." I muttered acknowledging the shadow behind me.

"You know who it is now don't you?" She asked taking down her hood revealing her pale blonde hair, her blue and red eyes and her black horns.

"Something much worse than originally thought." I growled catching the shovel thrown to me.

Half an hour later I had dug the graves and hid the bodies when I felt a tug on my jeans again. I looked down and saw the child ghost from before, along with four others.

"We have work... and once we've avenged your deaths Hunter here will take you to the light." I smiled as the ghosts began to float around me. I turned suddenly hearing a loud noise.

Sprinting back to near our base I saw a large hole where Ruby's weapon laid...

"It has begun."

"Ruby's scythe!" It was Yang I turned to see team RWBY and my team run up.

"Oh no!" Blake muttered I looked to Ice and nodded at him. I crouched low and moved to the edge of the hole and carefully looked down trying to see any signs of life underneath.

"Do you think she fell?" Weiss asked Oobleck looked up to the sky... is he for real?

"Fell?" He asked.

"Down here." I said getting his attention.

"Oh my. Of course! Of course, OF COURSE, OF COURSE!" He cried I moved away and took my weapons from Neo.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"How could I be so stupid?!" He asked himself... I know what he's talking about but even I'm confused right now.

"Dr. Oobleck, what's wrong?" Yang asked.

"Mountain Glenn! Yes, an expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by creatures of Grimm! Previously home to thousands of people! Working people commuting to the city, the main city! Developed a subway system to the inner city! Grimm attacks increased! Population in danger, now desperately searching for shelter! City evacuates into the metro tunnels and what do they find? The southeast quadrant of Vale is known for wild forests and deep caves!" He motored on.

"Doc, what are you saying?" Yang asked I threw Ice an end of my rope and went to go find something to tether it to.

"My dear, we're not just looking for an underground crime network, we're looking for an UNDERGROUND crime network!" Oobleck explained as I secured the end of the rope to a broken street lamp.

"They've been working in caves?" Blake asked I took the end from Ice and waited for the conversation to end.

"No, no, Mountain Glenn was Vale's first serious attempt at expansion. It worked for a short period of time, thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense, and unique transportation; the city developed an elaborate subway system to carry citizens safely from the new territory into the main Kingdom! Sadly, without the many natural barriers Vale had to protect its borders, Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start! As the end drew near, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival: They took up shelter beneath the city! In massive caves that they had cleared out for the subway. And they had cut themselves off from the surface!" Oobleck explained as I tied the end of the rope to a piece of rubble roughly the size of my fist.

"An underground village?" Yang asked as I threw the rubble into the hole and waited before pulling on the rope a bit.

"In a matter of speaking, yes. A safe haven. Until... an explosion opened the mouth of another cavern, filled with subterranean Grimm. After that, the Kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels, creating the world's largest tomb. If Ruby is down there, we must find her..." Oobleck growled deploying his weapon.

"Cool, I'll go first." I said lowering myself down the rope using my glove and jeans to avoid giving myself a rope burn.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As soon as we touched down I recognised the area it was close to my secret workshop where a little side project was resting until my call. I acted quickly pulling Nevan from her sheath and blasting our way in. We rushed in I had no time to stop and look around I pulled up my hood and mouth mask before pulling free the Red Cerberus and shooting at Torchwick and his little gang of White Fang members. I howled loudly a war cry really. Torchwick ran onto the train and two member coupled the last of the train cars onto the train.

While team RWBY had their reunion I walked in a circle before seeing the building I had used for a workshop, the door and windows were welded shut and a little hatch was just visible beside it for the crawlspace in. I looked back over at the train and nodded to Ice.

I yelped when the speaker system screeched and Torchwick's voice rang out.

"Get to your places, we're leaving now!" We watched the train make it's slow exit.

"Well it sounds like they're going _somewhere_!" Yang yelled over the noise.

"We need backup. Let me call Jaune." Ruby said pulling out her scroll no surprise that there was low signal.

"I can't get through!" Ruby exclaimed.

"So, what do we do?" Weiss asked in a panic.

"I believe we only have one option..." Oobleck stated.

 **"** We're stopping that train!" Ruby said I only chuckled.

"You guys go on ahead, I've got something to do here first." I smiled swinging Nevan over my shoulder and slipping Red Cerberus back into his holster.

"Silver! You don't have time." Yang retorted I summoned my spectral and reached for the last car, its claws dug in halting the train.

"Trust me I'll catch up!" I hissed through gritted teeth they all ran on board and as soon as Neo flashed me the signal I let go and fell back.

I laid there for a couple of minutes before pulling the bone whistle from my pocket and made a high-pitched whistle with it the welded shut door suddenly burst open as I got to my feet, two glowing blue eyes stared at me through the dust and soon the mechanical wonder I had created charged towards me. I grabbed the saddle and hopped onto the beast as it galloped after the train.

I swurved to dodge the first train car my creation leapt up its clawed cloven hooves dug into the train car I sat upon my mechanical skeletal stag and smirked at the others.

"Told you." I laughed dismounting just as Ruby opened the carriage. Well... Fuck me sideways... a bomb...

"Another bomb?" Blake and Ice yelled.

"No. No. No." Oobleck muttered running to the next one.

"They _ALL_ have bombs!" He yelled.

"This doesn't make any sense." Yang cried just then I saw the White Fang just a single car away from us.

"Grimmgash..." I muttered the buck snorted.

"Attack mode." I commanded I kept my back to it as all the gears whirled and the metal shifted to make it more like a huge fighting robot. The mechanical monster lurched forwards its claws front hooves now huge rake like claws built to rip and tear its enemies.

It took no time at all for it to clear the next car.

"You six, go below and try to stop those bombs!" Oobleck cried motioning at me, Blake, Yang, Weiss, Ice and Heathen we nodded and hopped into the first one, we were surrounded by huge dark crates.

"Grimmgash, look after them will you?" I chuckled hopping down last the mechanical wonder nodded its large deer skull shaped head at me.

"I guess this is what we trained for." Yang sighed as we got ready to move a figure walked out chuckling, in one hand a bloody knife in the other a dark purple hat.

The woman looked up at us, her violet eyes wide brimming with insanity her mouth curled into a smile.

"You guys go on ahead." I growled pulling out Red and Yellow Cerberus aiming both at her I opened fire as they all charged past.

"Heathen stay with Blake!" I called after them.

When they had escaped into the next car I let my arms swing down. I slipped the guns back into their holsters.

"It's been a while... hasn't it?" She smirked I sighed.

"You've killed your fair share I see... However I cannot forgive killing children... Violet." I snarled she just shrugged and place her hat on.

"Enough talk." She sneered lunging for me I held up my arm, her knife slipped against the bone she lost her smile. I brought my elbow down smashing it into the back of her head.

I quickly leapt over her and drew my sword she sluggishly stood back up before rushing me once more, our blades clashed, sparks flew as we continued to trade blows she had the faster and lighter weapons, however I had the furthest reach with my sword.

"So...what name do you take here?" She asked she stood just out of my sword's reach.

"Not going to talk hmm? You're letting me guess? Oh how fun!" She giggled I just showed my teeth.

"Hmm, Hunter? Mayhem? Chaos? Oh Equinox? No? Hmm... what about Raven Stormcall? No but you do look a little like her... Drew Wilder? No you're a girl this time... Oh I know Raven Bloodspill right?" She laughed trying to guess, all those names were of characters Raven Bloodspill however was my Skyrim name a mighty vampire lord dressed in ebony armour who only uses one handed axes in battle.

"None of those." I said she frowned.

"Damn I thought for sure I'd be able to guess it." She yawned before lunging again I stood my ground and blocked with my sword. I then leapt at her thrusting my blade towards her, she fainted to the right I managed to slice through her left arm nearly cutting it off.

The blood ran down her arm like a raging river she growled and raised her knife once more until I shot her in the leg with White Cerberus freezing her leg in place.

"Ugh, hey no fair!" She yelled receiving a shot to the other leg immobilizing her I then shot her in the stomach to get the ice to grow, five more ice dust bullets were used before she was completely sealed in ice. I sighed and sheathed my sword and ran past the ice statue into the next car to see Yang in the grasp of none other than Crook.

I froze in place seeing the inky black human shaped monster glowing with Yang's yellow aura stealing her semblance. I drew Nevan and switched her into battleaxe mode before cutting off Crook's arms, it screeched loudly causing my ears to flatten and ache. I then just jumped into the previous car and disappeared... How odd.

I wrapped one of Yang's arms around my neck before hoisting her up and dragging her over to the next car where Weiss and Ice stood fighting the Lieutenant who had obviously already lost. I laid the unconscious Yang to the side and drew my sword once more before joining the fray.

"Sorry I'm late, had to make a pretty Ice sculpture." I joked my own blade sending sparks against the chainsaw, the lieutenant growled at my intrusion but I stare back before planting my feet hard into the metal and forcing him back.

I pulled up my mouth mask again and sheathed my sword and released my claws my eyes turned black and red as I leapt at him slipping past his swing and slashing at his torso and back making an opening for Weiss and Ice.

"Better late then never!" Ice laughed lighting Hakka with a strange blue flame I quickly leapt up and dug my claws into the roof avoiding the sudden blazing heat that scorched my back even through my clothes.

We barged into the last car seeing Blake pointing her sword at Torchwick.

"Blake I know you want to kill him." I sighed she looked at my killer intent was blooming in her eyes.

"Trust me he ain't worth it, he maybe a complete jackass, and an asshole and a piece of shit... but death is just the last great escape he'll have... let Time have that honour." I smiled earning a cry of protest from Torchwick.

"That and I respect the man... so you kill him, then there won't be enough left of you to bury." I threatened never losing my soft smile, but my eyes switched from blue to Grimm before her. Blake just kicked Roman in the head leaving him unconscious.

I looked back over at Yang and clenched my fists.

"Guys keep an eye on Yang." I said climbing up onto the roof seeing the oncoming dead end Ruby, Neo and Naniele ran up to me we all stared wide eyed until a large beast of metal landed and knelt in front of us protecting us from the crash.

I struggled to open my eyes, my ears, both sets, were ringing as I slowly got up I saw the center of Vale my blood ran cold the ringing faded just as the King Taijitu burst from the ground Ice, Blake and Weiss gripping onto its back and Grimmgash soon behind who laid Yang out of the way as everyone freaked out and ran.

I took a shaky breath and raised my hands my claws shooting out and locking in the offence position, clenching my Fenrir paw.

I ran into the chaos with a battle cry.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The first Battle of Vale really, I loved the Breach episode because of the fact we saw so many characters have their own spotlight moment including Velvet's team but... being there is a completely different story.

I tugged Nevan out of another Beowolf, I couldn't see out of my left eye, a cut gushing blood had blinded it, I was covered in scratch marks.

I spat onto the floor and stared at the ever growing horde of Grimm...

I roared at them my anger fueling me and attracting them to me alone I never drew another weapon. I just used my claws. A Beowolf charged at me swiping for me which I jumped over then rolling under another's snapping jaws.

I punched the ground a couple of times with my Fenrir paw, cracking the road showing I meant business with them. The two Grimm charged at me again I swiped my claws scoring one's mask leaving four long scratches in it. The other had half an arm torn off... I gulped down air trying to get as much oxygen into me as possible.

Sweat stuck my hair to my forehead as I slashed the two Beowolves again soon cutting them down. I looked out at the horde seeing my team easily hold their own along-side team RWB and Team JNPR. I didn't notice the huge Ursa until it loomed over me. I turned baring my teeth I was done with all this bull shit.

My claws stabbed deep into its chest just as a group of Atlas robots appeared on the scene. Have I ever expressed how much I hate robots? No? Age of Ultron everybody... Need I say more?

I whistled and awaited Grimmgash to gallop over, quickly mounting him I turned the stag around and cracked the reigns feeling the wind blow through my hair as we charged through the Grimm and robots alike.

I drew my sword and leaned over in the saddle decapitating a Creep then a Beowolf I watched as Nora flew through the sky smashing the King Taijitu's head into the ground. Spurring my steed onwards we slaughtered anything that got in our way.

After a while I dismounted and went to guard Yang as she was still out cold and unresponsive, an easy pick off for the Grimm. Using Nevan I managed to drive away the Grimm closing in. I spat onto the ground and switched her into scythe mode. Lunging forwards I swung the black and blue blade in a lethal arc I ducked and danced away from an Alpha Beowolf I grinned showing it my teeth. The scythe now an axe I moved in close for the kill.

Four long claws stabbed into my side and right through my lung I froze for a second before doubling over and coughing up dark red blood all over the creature.

It raised its free hand to strike the final blow when I smirked, my arm glowing again as I summoned my spectral Beowolf to knock it away. I wiped the blood from my lips and laughed the glowing blue beast that loomed over me howled as team CVFY finished off a few more Grimm, Oobleck and Port having fun against a few smaller Grimm.

I stood beside my team Ice finishing off a giant Death Stalker, Neo had shot off a Ursa Major's head and Naniele finished shooting Nevermores out of the sky as we regrouped. Grimmgash trotted over now down with leading the Grimm in circles.

"Oh shit guys..." Ice pointed over at a very pissed off Glynda... our first reaction was just "RUN!" In which we did until she fixed the giant cracks in the floor and blocking out all of the Grimm. My team and I sighed in relief at the fact that she wasn't mad at us.

We watched Torchwick being dragged up onto the airship when I felt a tug on my hoodie turning around I saw the children again pointing over at the area where the cracks were once. The ground slowly reopened and a figure began to crawl out. Purple uniform, bloody knife, and a grin to rival the Cheshire cat...

"She's back." I hissed walking over, everyone turned to see me walking up to this "threat" my face like thunder as Violet got back up on her feet. Blood cascaded down her face as she limped towards me.

"Did you forget?" She chuckled darkly...

"YOU CAN'T KILL ME!" She yelled suddenly sprinting at me until one of the children appeared.

"What?" She muttered suddenly turning terrified.

"it's me..." The children kept repeating.

"No... No... No! Not you!" Violet screamed backing off everyone watched in confusion as they couldn't see the ghosts.

"Stay! Stay Back!" Violet panicked looking for a place to hide from them... With a snap of my fingers a familiar suit appeared... It was grey in colour and quite chewed up like Springtrap... only this was a wolf so Springwolf I guess.

"Here!" She hissed to herself quickly getting into the spring lock suit. I smiled and approached. She only laughed.

"Can't hurt me now can you?" She laughed until the suit groaned.

"huh?" She exclaimed as the suit suddenly began to tighten as if around an endoskeleton.

Violet screamed in agony, her bones creaking and crushing from the force as she spewed blood all over the road, Blake had covered Ruby's eyes.

"Someone!" Violet cried reaching out to us. "Ge- Get It Off!" She howled Coco stepped in to move however I stopped her.

"No one help her." I yelled walking up to the dying murderer.

"Please, help me!" She screamed, her intestines now slipping out of the suit and onto the floor, another crunch as her ribs finally were crushed her screams became one of pure horror at the thought of death coming to consume her.

Her cries finally died down after another five minutes of begging for help, her corpse stopped twitching, in a flash of blue light the five ghosts disappeared... It was over...

"Now we have another incident to write a report on..." Ironwood muttered now seeing the corpse laid at my feet. I only sighed and wiped the blood from my cheek.

"Do what you will with it... I suggest burning it... I have bigger problems right now." I growled walking over to Yang who was slowly waking up.

"Yang are you okay?" I asked She groaned softly.

"No... That thing I fought... It was fast and strong... when it grabbed me I... I felt like I was being torn in half." She whimpered hugging herself.

"It's okay... it won't hurt you again come on, let me help you up." I sighed helping her to her feet, her knees shook and threatened to give out under her...

Crook...

You know that this means war correct?


	13. The Flaming Aftermath

We had returned to Beacon that night Blake had forced me to sleep on the bottom bunk for my safety. I don't know why but I felt scared about falling asleep but after laying awake forcing myself to keep my eyes open. I gave in and my nightmares consumed me.

I was having a flashback to the train and my fight with that... THING.

 _Weiss, Ice, Heathen and Blake were with me in the carriage when that inky black creature appeared I had told them I could take it... I should have had someone help me..._

 _I stuck first hitting the beast hard in the chest, black ink splattered against the floor as it fell, it pulled a hatchet from its belt and went for me. I decided to keep my distance and use my fire rounds to blast it away. One round and the ink caught aflame how? I will never know... The creature soon patted_ _itself down to reveal that under all that thick black ooze was nothing but a skeleton, the clothes it wore were little more than rags to hold the ink against the bones. I was scared._

 _It roared and I just froze not realising_ _that it had a grip around my neck that slowly tightened, the ink returning and glowing_ _like a flame around its hands_ _I tried to scream but nothing except a choked_ _cry came out. I struggled trying to get out but my fight was slowly fading along with my fire. Eventually things started to turn dark when I saw a huge black axe tear through the creature's a arms..._

Yang...

 _What?_

Yang... Wake up!

 _Blake?_

Yang... Wake up! It's only a bad dream!

I opened my eyes and saw a pair of amber looking down at me. Tears began to build up in my eyes I grabbed my Faunus teammate and cried into her shoulder. I haven't felt this scared since I almost got Ruby and I killed.

"Yang you're okay, we'll go do some training and everything will be fine." She hushed me rubbing my back I looked over and saw Ruby and Weiss were still asleep luckily.

"Okay..." I sniffed wiping my eyes dry.

"Good... now come on get some sleep." She whispered giving my hand a squeeze before climbing back up onto my usual bunk. I wriggled under her blankets and laid there just thinking to myself... Whatever that thing was it did something to me... I just felt weird... Incomplete really something was off I could feel it but I wasn't sure what.

Morning couldn't have come soon enough. I sat dressed and awake waiting for Blake to wake up, I noticed that if I stopped to think over what happened my knees would grow weak and Ember Celia would feel so much heavier, I knew Silver had saved me from that creature and somehow scared it off. I was torn from my train of thought when I heard Blake stir above me I got to my feet and waited for her to notice me so she'd remember she was on the top bunk.

"You're quiet this morning... you alright Yang?" She asked.

"Of course!" I smiled faking my usual act and she seemed to buy it.

"Okay, let me change and we'll head out." She smiled as soon as she turned her back on me I lost my smile. I pulled out my scroll and thought about calling Silver or Ice... I don't know why I trust a team who have admitted to killing people but something tells me deep down that I can trust them...

Blake and I were in the training room getting ready to practise for the tournament but I was hesitant.

"Come on Yang... You sure you're alright?" She asked taking a step towards me, on instinct I swung for her catching the hidden Faunus by surprise she quickly dodged and tried to swipe at me, I used Ember Celica to block the strike before moving in again her blade struck against my bare stomach it hurt...more than usual.

I stumbled and held the area for a second. I knew something was wrong I should be feeling stronger but I'm not... Blake slashed at me again I leaned away but a strand of my hair was cut away. Blake saw this and immediately got ready to run.

Now normally my hair would burst into flame however... nothing... NOTHING?!

I stumbled back and felt for the fire... nothing I opened my mouth and a choked cry escaped my constricted throat... I took a deep breath before screaming.

"Yang's what's wrong?" Ruby yelled running into the room.

"Her semblance... it's gone?" Blake exclaimed as I collapsed to the floor crying... whatever that thing did...

"Go get Silver and Ice!" Blake yelled holding me close trying to calm me down.

"They'll know what to do." She called Ruby nodded before running off Blake gathered me up and walked me over to a nearby bench as I continued to cry and panic. How could I fight like this? The tournament is in a couple of weeks...

We waited about five minutes before Silver, the wolf Faunus with split personality disorder, and her teammate Ice the pyromaniac Tiger Faunus. Silver knelt before me and carefully cupped my face with her hands. That devil arm of hers was warm and comforting, the flesh felt smooth like crystals.

"Right... Ice I need you to go and get me some stuff, like you I have a contact in Vale... Her name is Roman give her this coin and give her the list. Here's the address, gather Neo Naniele along with team JNPR to carry everything back." Silver said stuffing a slip of paper and a black coin into his hand.

"You got it." Ice mock saluted before running out.

"Ruby I need you to go get some sugary treats, here's the lien... Weiss go with her and make sure she doesn't eat it all." She continued as the pair ran out, she then began to pace around a worried expression clung to her face.

"Silver what's happening?" Blake asked before I could open my mouth.

"Something horrible... a monster who holds a grudge against me... its name is Crook, its this human like ink monster with a skeleton under all the ink." She explained.

"Like the beast I fought on the train!" I cried Silver sighed.

"It was the beast you fought... Crook is power hungry and it can and will steal your semblances all to get that much closer to me..." She sighed.

"Before you ask... the WHY doesn't matter right now... all that matters is getting Yang her replacement semblance..." She growled walking over to a wall and stroking it.

We sat in silence for about half an hour. Silver was sat cross legged in front of the wall with her back to us.

"We're back!" Ice called as he, Neo, Naniele along with Team JNPR were carrying a large sack each, all seven sacks were tightly bound with leather straps.

"What the heck are in these?" Jaune asked as Silver walked over to take his bag. She untied the strips and out rolled bright red apples.

"What!" Jaune snapped Silver just put the apples back in the bag and dragged it over to the wall along with the other bags after checking the contents of them. Eight out of Nine of the bags held food the final bag had chalk and candles inside. Silver ignored everyone's questions and dared not speak a word of her plans.

"Neo, fetch all the skulls and my largest knife from the bag." She sighed as she picked up the clack and drew two circles on the floor one was about 10x bigger than the first.

"Silver, what are you doing?" I asked she froze.

"Getting you a replacement semblance for now... stand here." She instructed pulling me over to the smaller circle.

"No matter what do NOT leave this circle until I say otherwise." She hissed at me I nodded too scared to try and question it as she pulled a small leather bag from her pocket.

"Everyone else stand together in a corner." She commanded just as Neo Ruby and Weiss came back.

"Perfect go stand with the others." Silver smiled taking the bags, skulls and knife. She drew a circles around everyone with...salt?

She decorated the edge of the larger circle with all the skulls and the different coloured candles lighting each one before taking the knife and holding it to the palm of her hand and drew blood.

I knew that Silver believed in some weird shit but all this to help me? What the hell is she summoning? She let a few drops fall onto the circle which began to glow a burning red, the sound of a church bell rung inside the room, the floor vibrated with each of the thunderous noises.

Flames from the candles began to stretch out to the centre of the circle... the flames flickered as a larger column of fire burst from the ground, as it dissipated a large black furred ram stood before us, with huge golden curved horns, golden cloven hooves and burning red eyes.

"Aries! I require a favour." Silver howled up to the giant ram who was bound to the circle.

"What could you ask of me?" It bleated taking a step forward the building shook as it stepped up to Silver, she was dwarfed by the beast its blood red eyes staring her down.

"I ask of you, gift your powers to my friend... she had fallen victim to the thief Crook." She said the beast looked over to me and laughed so loud I'm sure Ozpin felt it.

"As you wish.. It has been awhile since a mortal was wielded the flames of Aries. Make no mistake my powers are indeed near exact to the ones you lost however my flames burn brighter and stronger than anything you are used to..." It chuckled as dark red fire leapt from its horns striking me in the chest.

I squeezed my eyes shut expecting it to hurt however it felt...warm. I opened my eyes again to see that Aries was gone as were the bags of fruit and Silver was smiling.

"You alright?" She laughed helping me up and brushing away the circles.

I nodded and took a bite from the cookie she gave me, I already felt a lot better.

"Now that that's done with I think we should see who well you'll adjust." She smiled suddenly jabbing me in the gut with her Grimm arm thing. She was a lot stronger with it than I thought.

She continued to beat me down only using that arm of hers.

"Come on Yang why not show me the fire of the sun dragon?" She laughed I suddenly felt all the pain turn into strength I swung for her, flames bursting from my fist shocking everyone in the room as I sent Silver flying into a wall.

She crumpled to her hands and knees and coughed hard onto the floor she looked up at my blood trickling down her lips as she smiled her teeth now pink as she laughed.

"You'll be fine until I get your original semblance back..." She groaned now applying pressure to her ribs.

"Also can you take me to the nurse? I think you broke some of my ribs..." She coughed.

After getting Silver checked out by the nurse and dragging her to her dorm we entered just to see a large black bird fly out the window... weird...

There were two paper cups filled with... tea? And a note.

"Silver, Ice. Thank you for helping my daughter no idea how I would have fixed that... anyways I hope this evens the terms between us... And you reconsider hanging me and breaking my arms... Raven." Well... now I can't look at a black bird the same again.

"How cute a peace offering." Silver growled taking one of the cups and sipping the hot liquid before freezing up.

"This is acceptable." She said crossing her legs on her bed and taking small sips enjoying the drink.

"How do you guys know my mom?" I asked Silver looked over innocently.

"It was when Ice and I were travelling through the wilderness we found her unconscious and wounded, we dragged her to a cave and took care of her until she was fully healed, she pointed us in the direction of the Forever Fall forest and well here we are." Silver laughed I only nodded and left... I had promised to clean up the chalk marks in the training room.

I found a janitor's closet and grabbed a bucket and a mop before heading back... Something still disturbs me about that team... And it's not just the fact that they openly admit to murder.


	14. The drunken mess

Characters in:

Silver

Ice

Neo

Naniele

Glynda

Jaune

Pyrrha

Ren

Nora

Yang

Blake

Game: OutLast

Everyone is gonna get very very VERY drunk and likely not to end well, many screams, much pain, ouch. (Yang: YOU HAVE FIVE BODY WASHES IN YOUR SHOWER! THERE ARE FOUR PEOPLE LIVING HERE WHY DO YOU HAVE FIVE BODY WASHES?!) (points to whoever gets that reference)

Extra chapter:

(Ice's POV)

"Hey Silver do you reckon our world consoles would work here?" I turned my head away from my manga and looked at her.

"I imagine it would, will probably have to switch the plug adapter but everything should still work the same." Silver answered also reading manga.

I get myself out of the bed and begin to walk out of the dorm.

"Where are you off?" Silver asked me.

"I'm gonna get us a console to play on and invite people over for a party while we play." I answered her.

"Can you bring in alcohol... like loads of that shit?" Silver requested.

"sure thing, only serves to spice things up" I agreed with her as I stepped out of the dorm and began walking to a bar in Vale and went to the counter to see someone I knew.

"Hey Axcele! I'd like a cider and a favour" I requested to the barkeep who had short black hair that was spiked up to one point at the back and had some of his hair cover a bit of his left eye, he had bright golden yellow eyes and slightly darker skin and was about as tall as I am.

"Here you go and what do you want Ice?" Axcele asked, clearly tired from all the bar work, I took a seat and cracked a smile.

"I'd like you to item-swap us a PlayStation to this world as well as the game Outlast using your psychic powers, don't worry I'll compensate you." I requested from him while sliding over a small pouch of coins in.

"I'm tired already but fine just for you, do you have an item of similar value so I can do it?" Axcele sighed as I placed a block of a special steel I took from the village awhile ago.

"Should this suffice?" I asked again.

"Yeah this will do." Axcele proceeded to put his hand over the block, his eyes went red as well as a red aura faded in around his air as he swapped the steel for a brand new PlayStation 4 with controllers and everything we need including Outlast, his hair and eyes returned to normal as he completed the swap.

"There you go, now then I've got other customers to serve." Said Axcele as if he was shooing me away.

"Thanks, see you later." I said as I picked up the console and game and put it into my bag and slung it onto my shoulders.

"Before you go, what's with the tiger marks?" Asked Axcele clearly ignorant of how this world works as he only came to keep on eye on me so I don't go berserk.

"I'm a faunus here that's what." I answered back.

"I see... wait wasn't this the place on where you met Light?" He asked me once more.

"I'd rather not talk about that now, not while we are in this mess." I turned his question down.

"Alright then, I'll send some drinks over for what you just paid me." Axcele said.

"Sure thing, bye." I said farewell and returned back to the dorm to see Silver and Neo cuddling together while reading,

"Hey I got the stuff we need." I charged in the room getting out the PlayStation out and the game.

"Hey where's the drinks?!" Silver snarled at me clearly looking forward to just that.

"I've got a friend who's going to bring it all in later tonight." I responded so she wouldn't try to kill me.

"He better come otherwise he will have hell to pay!" Silver threatened which sounded like it was either to me or Axcele.

"Probably not a good idea... but oh well at least we will get them and have a good night, who do we invite?" I asked to change the subject.

"hmm... let's see first of all we must have get Glynda here and then invite Yang and Blake over." Silver suggested.

"Why not invite Ruby?" I raised the question.

"Remember dumbass she's 2 years younger than all of us, plus she can't drink." She snapped at me.

"Oh yeah I forgot, well how about we invite the whole of team JNPR as well?" I went back to the invitations.

"Sure, bring them in." Silver agreed with me.

I picked up the scroll and called team JNPR and then Blake and Yang to come over tonight to play the game and I even managed to convince Glynda to join too somehow.

(Switching to script style now cause I need to get the commentary of 11 people in one room and it's gonna get crazy.)

Later that day towards the evening, all 4 members of team Sinn are waiting for the drinks and everything else to come, the PlayStation had already been set up with the game in and Ice managed to get a large TV in the room.

Silver: *Reading a manga* Hey Ice when are the drinks coming? Could do with some now.

Ice: *juggling around mini fireballs* Axcele told me he will be around here soon with them.

Silver: *Pulls an annoyed face* Tell him to hurry up then.

Ice: Can't rush everyone you know?

There is a knock on the door and Axcele walks in carrying a crate of beers, ciders, vodka in cans and bottles then followed by 2 more crates being floated in by Axcele's telekinesis and placed on the floor.

Axcele: With all of those ores and metals you gave me, that's how much I could bring you.

Ice: Wow! Those ores were that valuble?

Axcele: Yeah, Atlas were paying a good price for them to develop their new weapons with so with that I could get the drinks.

Ice: *takes the crate off him and passes him a can of cider* Here a little treat on me.

Axcele: *stares at the can and then back at Ice* hmmm... You can spare another.

Ice: Yeah, yeah *throws him another can* Anyway thanks.

Axcele: Sure thing, see you later.

Axcele walks out of the room whistling to himself, Silver jumps up out of her bed and goes to drink one of the beers already.

Ice: Bloody Nora you're already drinking before anyone even comes?

Silver: Shut up! I've been waiting for this all day *Downs the whole bottle.*

Ice: You're gonna be pissed before anyone even gets here.

Silver: I've got a strong resistance to alcohol so I'll be fine, just not Qrow level of resistance.

Ice: Well it's a miracle if his liver is still existing at this point.

Silver: It's a miracle that he's still alive.

Naniele: Ice... who is Qrow?

Ice: oh yeah you don't know him, basically he's very drunk and likes girls with short skirts but at the same time, he is very badass.

Naniele: He sounds dangerous.

Ice: Nope, he's a good guy once you meet him, just remember he's always drunk.

Naniele: Okay.

There is another knock on the door and Yang just lets herself in followed by Blake.

Yang: Yo wassup! Where is this new game console I heard of?

Ice: It's sat over there all set up and everything, just gotta wait for the rest now.

Yang: Sweet can't wait to see it in action *Takes a can of cider and starts chugging it down*

Blake: Yeah umm... how does this work?

Ice: Come over, I'll show you while we wait for the others to come, grab a drink.

Blake: Are you suuure we can drink these?

Silver: PERFECTLY FINE *chugs down her 3rd beer*

Ice: That's what she says, come on *grabs controller and loads up Outlast.*

Blake: Okay... *picks up a can and sits next to Ice*

Yang: *randomly walks over to Naniele while drinking a beer* So Naniele is your name right?

Naniele: Y-yes... *looks away shyly*

Yang: Aww come on don't be all shy on me *wraps her arm around Naniele* Hey Neo, was she always this quiet?

Neo: *signs* Yes, very quiet

Naniele: *Confused* Huh!? Well I don't speak to much people...

Yang: Well whatever, here have a drink! *offers Naniele one of the cider cans*

Naniele: Umm I've never had alcohol before...

Yang: You're kidding? You've got to try it, you will like it.

Naniele: Okay *picks up the can and takes a slow generous drink of it* it's... sweet but bitter.

Neo: *Signs* That's the magic of cider, more enjoyable than bitter beer.

Silver: I BEG YOUR PARDON NEO, GET OVER HERE! *chugs down... I don't even care how much she's drunk at this point, it won't stop*

Neo: *Signs* Yes, yes.

Team JNPR walk in followed by Glynda finally, looking slightly tipsy, she probably ran into Qrow on the way here.

Nora: Team JNPR is in the house!

Ren: *facepalms* Nora don't try to embarrass us already.

Pyrrha: Here we are, thank you for inviting us tonight.

Ice: *points his finger to the sky* it was my pleasure!

Glynda: Team SINN, I hope you understand that I am only here to supervise you tonight to make sure nothing gets out of hand.

Silver: I got ya, now relax.

Blake screams and jumps across the room and clings onto Yang for dear life.

Ice: Now Blake…THAT WAS A JUMPSCARE!

Silver: That pun…hurt me.

Ice: I was being truthful and we barely played a minute of the game.

Nora: Oooooohhh is that the game you told us about?

Ice: Correct! Come on everyone, bring the drinks and let's have some fun!

As Ice said, everyone drank up even Glynda and they all started to get quite, quite drunk but out of everyone Naniele was the true lightweight since she was already stumbling about after her first can of cider, the room became a mess littered with beer bottles, cans and the odd wine glass while everyone was around the TV watching Silver play Outlast.

Yang: SILVER, HE'S BEHIND YOU

Silver: SHUT UP BITCH HE ISN'T

Yang: *Leans over Silver's head* I'm positive, if you see him, sock him one!

Silver: You can't fight in this game, I need to run the fuck away if I see him

Nora: You see him and I'll jump in and BREAK HIS LEGS!

Silver: AS I SAID BEFORE YOU CAN'T FIGHT THESE FUCKERS.

Silver's character goes around a corner and a guy comes chasing her, she runs away freaking out and everyone else is screaming like there's no tomorrow.

Silver, Yang, Nora, Jaune, Ice, Naniele, Blake: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH AAAAHHH AAAHHH AAHHH!

Ice: FUCKING RUN FOR IT

Silver: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?!

Jaune: *High pitch voice* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH.

Ice: JAUNE WHAT WAS THAT VOICE?

Jaune: That... is a battle cry passed down my family for generations.

Ice: Sounds more like someone's had their nuts crushed by a sledgehammer, and I'm not talking about a light tap.

Jaune: What do you know about that? My Father got kicked in the family jewels by one of my sisters and he told me it was a battle cry and to be proud of that.

Ice:*Facepalms*… God you're so gullible.

Silver: We're safe now! *drinking another bottle of beer.*

Silver gets to a hallway where there is a guy in a wheelchair that's very still.

Blake: Is he alive? Go poke him.

*spooky wheelchair guys does a spooky twitch*

Everyone: *short freak out* AHHH!

Silver: Would you like to do the honors?

Blake: No thanks I'm dooooone after earlier *jumps onto Yang and drags her to the floor*

Ice: Just walk up to the guy and say hi.

Silver: He's gonna jump us I know it.

Glynda: Give him a dance, then he won't *Drinking another bottle of wine*

Naniele: Glynda, how drunk are you to say that? *climbs onto Ice and hugs him*

Ice: Like you can talk, you've almost passed out.

Silver: *controls character to go up to the wheelchair guy and just walks right past him into another room to get a keycard* Weird... I remember him jumping me there.

Pyrrha: He probably had a change of heart.

Ren: He's gonna get you out on the way out.

Silver: *Goes back out to the hallway and as she walks past the wheelchair guy, he jumps on her*

Everyone (except Neo): AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH AHHH KILL HIM!

Silver: *manages to throw him off and runs down the hallway*

Ice, Yang, Blake: RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Jaune: KEEEEEEP RUNNING, HIDE IN A LOCKER!

Nora: Silly, she's already gotten away from him.

Silver: Jaune why are you such a wimp at times?

Jaune:*Hiding behind Pyrrha* I'm not a wimp, I'm just keeping an eye out for you that's all.

Nora: Silver! Into that door on your right! And SLAM THE DOOR!

Silver: I'm already away!

Ice: Just to be safe, kick him in the legs!

Glynda: You've got no respect for the disabled don't you?

Ice: What? Saying a good point here.

Ren: Thing about others and kick him in the teeth instead

Nora: OR BREAK HIS LEGS!

Silver's character gets to the security room and well gets in the room.

Yang: Go to the monitors, they are your friend.

Blake: Don't forget the keyboard, that is your weapon

Neo: *cuddles Silver from behind and rests her head on her shoulder and breathes on her neck.*

Silver: Neo... you're doing that on purpose now are you?

Neo: *Gives a mischievous grin to Silver and continues her cuddling.*

Ice: So I'm guessing you have to use the keyboard for something.

Silver: No shit Sherlock *Her character sits in the chair to use the keyboard*

Ren: Why would you take time to sit in a chair to use the keyboard?

Nora: I SEE COFFEE LET ME HAVE IT!

Pyrrha: *Holding her down* NO! Beacon will fall if you drink it!

Glynda: I'd rather not experience the fall of Beacon while I am teaching here, especially if it was by a coffee induced maniac.

Nora: My name is Nora, not maniac! *struggles to get up.*

A guy appears on one of the computer monitors in the game.

Ice: Oh shit there's a guy there, he's gonna flip the switch!

Silver: That fucker better not-

He flips the switch and turns the power off.

Silver: MOTHERFUCKER!

Ice: WHAT AN ASSHOLE!

Nora: BREAK HIS DAMN LEGS

Naniele: WHY ARE YOU SO OBSESSED WITH BREAKING PEOPLE'S LEGS!?

Nora: BECAUSE IT'S FUN TO HEAR THEM BREAK!

Naniele: You monster...

Ren: Well everything's dark now... what should we do.

Silver: I don't know, we have to restart the generator it seems.

There is a spooky arm coming towards the door...

Yang: OH GOD NO!

Pyrrha: GET IN THE LOCKER, GET IN THE LOCKER.

Glynda: HIDE IN THAT LOCKER NOW!

Silver: DON'T YELL AT ME OKAY?! *Silvers Character tries to get in the locker but it was too late as shit was literally about to hit the fan as guy came and pulled her out of the locker.*

Everyone: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH SHIT AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH AAAAAAAH AHHH

Jaune: *high pitch* OH GOD NO AAAAAAAAHHHHHHh

Ice: THAT'S IT, THAT'S GAME!

Blake: AHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

Glynda: I THINK MY HEART HAS STOPPED WORKING!

Naniele: *passes out*

Silver: *Her character gets thrown and as soon as she stands up, she runs like she's running in the 90's." GO, GO, GO, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Jaune: *still high pitch* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ice: HE'S BEHIND YOU!

Silver: *looks back to see him chasing her* YOU'RE RIGHT!

Ren: KEEP RUNNING!

Yang: FUCKING RUN!

Ice: He took your lunch money.

Silver: *Is still running and manages to make it back to the security room she was just in* FUCK IT I'M HIDING IN THAT OTHER LOCKER!

Ice: DO IT!

Silver: *Get's into that other locker and just waits in there as that guy comes into the room.*

Ice: EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP, HE MIGHT HEAR US!

Yang: HE'S GONNA RIP OPEN YOUR ANUS!

Silver: YANG WHAT THE FUCK!?

Ren: Ice how would be hear us?, he's on the screen.

Ice: YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!

Jaune: I WANT MY PLUSHIE!

Glynda: Omg he checked the other locker... Is he going to check ours?

Silver: I don't even know *The guy leaves the room without checking the locker.* WE'RE SAFE BITCHES.

Ice: WOOOOOOOOOO! Close call I say.

Blake: I've never been so scared in my life...

Yang: *falls over* I think with that, call it a game.

Ren: Woo... That took all of my energy out...

Silver: I deserve another round of drinks after that *Cracks open another bottle and chugs it down*

Ice: Dammit Silver are you wanting to die at this rate?

Silver: What I do isn't your problem *Already reaching for the next one*

Ice: Naniele's out cold... *Pokes her keeps and she doesn't respond*

Silver: Is she even alive?

Ice: Yeah, she's breathing.

Jaune: I think... tonight was too much for me... *runs into the bathroom and throws up in the toilet*

Blake: *snuggled up against Yang while drinking catnip wine* This is too good...

Glynda: I've got duties to do... I must get back to- *passes out on the floor while holding an empty wine bottle*

Ice: What shall we do? Everyone's become weak and dropping like birds.

Silver: Drink till we pass out my friend, that's what I say *chugging down another 3 bottles*

Ice: I'll join you in that *Picks up several cans of different drinks and downs them down.*

Pyrrha: Let me in on this too.

Nora: Don't forget about meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Jaune: *walks back in* hold on, I can take part in this too.

Ice: You sure you're man enough for this?

Jaune: Sure I am, watch me!

Pyrrha: I'll accept this challenge.

Everyone starts drinking can after can, shot after shot (only Silver with the beer cause she will kill anyone else if they touch it) Beer after beer and it got to the point where they all were almost kissing the ground good night.

Pyrrha: *looks at Jaune and puts her arms about his neck and gets closer to him* Jaune... Did you know that I always loved you?

Jaune: No I was unaware of that...

Silver: OH SHIT ICE ARKOS IS HAPPENING!

Ice: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Pyrrha: You're so oblivious dummy.

Jaune: Well I... uhh I thought you was very pretty too and well I like you too.

Pyrrha: Oh come here you goofball *drags him over and kisses him, Jaune embrasses her back passionately*

Ren: This is something worth remembering, I SHIP IT!

Nora: Ren... You can't leave me in the dark here, GET OVER HERE AND MAKE OUT!

Ice: NO LEWD SHIT RIGHT IN FRONT OF US GUYS!

Neo: *crawls up behind Silver and gives her a cuddle and that kind of smile that pretty much says "I'd like some alone time"*

Ice:...That's it I'm out *Smashes head with a can and falls asleep like it was nothing*

*The Next Morning*

Weiss walks by and sees the horrible mess that was team SINN's dorm, pretty much about 100 bottles, cans and whatever scattered around the room, Silver, Ren and Ice half hanging out of the window, Naniele, Neo and Pyrrha sleeping in the beds, Jaune in the bathroom passed out, Glynda passed out on the floor and Nora sleeping all over the desk.

Weiss: uuuuhhhhhh... Not my problem *Walks out and pretending she saw NOTHING!*

Ozpin and Ironwood walk past the room talking about whatever until Ozpin stops to look in the room and pays attention to the passed out Goodwitch on the floor.

Ozpin: Glynda wake up.

Glynda: *Slowly sits up, holding onto her head and looks very dazed.* Huh... Ozpin is that you? *Puts on her glasses*

Ozpin: Could you care to explain why you're in a student's dormitory?

Glynda: *Stands straight up and brushing off bits of crumbs and stuff* Oh well the students were putting on an evening event so I came to supervise them.

Ironwood: well clearly you was not supervising them well enough from the mess I see here, you should be ashamed of yourself.

Glynda: Yes... now if you excuse me, I've got some business to attend to.

Ozpin: I expect a full report of what happened last night.

Glynda: Of course.

Ozpin: Now then, what shall we do with them?

Ironwood: I can send in one my of units to clean them up.

Ozpin: The only good use for your robots apart from war.

Ironwood: Watch what you say, they will be more useful as they are developed further.

Ozpin: Only time will tell, how long have you been up.

*Silver stops dry heaving for a second to answer*

Silver: Only for 5 seconds! *holds up two fingers instead of 5, removing herself from the window ledge and walking over to the game where it is still turned on somehow...* Time for round 2!

Ice: Don't forget about me!

Ozpin: ...Well let's carry on then Ironwood.

Ironwood: I couldn't agree more.

Unfortunately for them a ball of black and white fluff sat in the doorway, amber eyes glaring angrily at them.

Ozpin: Oh no...

Ironwood: Ozpin... why is there a cat? In your school?

Ozpin: *sweat drops* James... meet Heathen and by the looks of things no one has fed him...

Heathen activates his semblance and forced the two headmasters into the room and towards where the food was kept Ozpin for probably the first time of his life was terrified of something that wasn't Glynda...

Ironwood: *is currently being chewed on by the sabertooth* Ozpin help!

Ozpin: *Has a can of cat food on one of the desks* I can't find a can opener!

Ironwood: OWW! *pushes the large fanged head away*

Neo: *groggily picks her head up and sees Heathen having a temper tantrum over being hungry*…..

Neo gets up and walks over to the can and gently taps the top against the table's edge, the lid easily popping open. The giant cat froze at the sound and watched as Neo emptied the can into the metal dish on the floor.

The cat soon changed back and leapt at the dish scoffing down the fish chunks purring happily.

Neo: *rubs her head and signs* it's too early for this so please leave while we all deal with our hangovers...

Ozpin and Ironwood left without a sound and went to hide in Ozpin's office while they try to piece together exactly what they had just walked in on.


	15. Naniele on the Errand

(Naniele's POV)

Today I was sat in the dorm doing my homework that Professor Port left for us to do and I had to get Neo to help me out with some of the parts since I don't really know about the world much still... which is embarrassing to say honestly.

Ice and Silver went out of the room earlier because Silver wanted to test out Ice's katana which I think was called Hakka which I've just got a bad feeling about that knowing Silver.

I stood from my desk and went to read a book I had always liked Neo's taste in literature it's unusual and interesting her collection of ghost stories are always a fun read, some of the print was small in the book I picked up so I was going to use my semblance to zoom in on it but instead a crack of light came from one of my hands as I was holding my book... I began to wonder if my second Semblance from the human test facility has started to come through but my thoughts were interrupted when Silver ran into the room with a broken katana and Ice leaping in covered in flames, ready to kill.

"Alright listen, I didn't mean to break it!" Silver explained while panicking showing the half broken blade.

"What the hell do you think would happen when you bend it with your Fenrir paw?!" Ice questions angrily.

"Fine, today we will go to that village today and I'll get it repaired, ok?" She suggested.

"I hope you fix it cause I grew really attached to Hakka." The flames on Ice began to calm down as he himself began to calm down.

"Don't worry, we will go now then." Said Silver getting her bag and putting stuff in needed for forging.

"Alright ready when you are, also Naniele?" Ice turned to me to ask of something

"Y-yes?" I answered with a slight stutter.

"Can you go into Vale and get me fire element dust? I want to do some experimentation with that, here's the Lien, take Neo with you if you need to." He explained to me while handing me the Lien.

"Okay, I'll do my best!" I said enthusiastically with a smile.

"So umm... Neo will you come into Vale with me?" I asked her nervously, she only shook her head as in to say yes and she went to go pick up her shotguns and her biker jacket.

I went to grab my draggers from my dagger rack and placed them in my side pouches at each side of my leg where they slid in perfectly.

Silver and Ice already left for the village to get their metal and Hakka fixed, I turned to Neo who just finished getting ready.

"You ready to go?" I asked her.

Neo signed at me to say yes.

We walked out of the dorm and locked the door before taking a walk into Vale.

"So umm... Neo where will there be the closest dust store?" I asked her shyly while looking at the buildings that lined down the street with the cobblestone roads.

Neo pointed me down the street and to go right so I followed her instructions.

" _Naniele_ _, remember what fire dust even looks like?_ " Night woke up to see what I was doing.

"Yeah... umm... it's red right?" I answered her question.

" _Well you are correct but if you've noticed already, your second semblance is finally starting to come through, took you long enough."_ Night continued talking on about what happened this morning, that must've woken her up.

"Yeah and I think I have to same as Ice too." I said happily.

" _Well yeah, I could get some use out of that but let's see if it will be as strong."_ Explained Night.

 _"_ yeah..." I sighed and Neo turned me around to look at me as if I was crazy.

"Neo... don't you remember Night? She's a demon that's lived with me most of my life." I had to inform her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, sorry." She signed at me and gave a small smile.

" _Well I'll just watch what you do then."_ Night concluded before shutting up.

"Ok watch over me." I said back to her before continuing to the dust store.

I arrived in the store with Neo and looked around to find a orange long tube that said "Fire" below it connected to the wall with a dispenser at the bottom.

"Umm... how do I buy this stuff?" I asked Neo and she just pointed at a container with a connector at the end that seems to fit at the end of the large tube.

"Thank you." I thanked her while placing the container in the tube where it started filling up with fire dust and then took it to the counter to buy it.

"umm... here you go... I hope it's enough." I shyly said to the old man with a bald patch on the top of his head while handing over the Lien, he simply counted up the notes and gave me 1 note back, it seems I had enough with a bit extra, thank goodness so I placed the dust in a bag he gave me and I walked out of the store with Neo.

"I did it! I was useful." I celebrated while walking out in the streets of Vale with Neo who simply smiled with me and patted my head as she was proud of me.

"Hey you there! Yes you I'm talking to you" A strange man in a lab coat with short grey hair with a monocle approached us and started staring at me up close... It feels so uncomfortable.

"Yes... yes you truly who I am looking for, experiment 0119 am I correct? I am Karl I was one of the head scientists at the research facility remember?" He introduced himself stand up right and correcting his monocle.

Memories came flooding into my head of all the painful experimentation that have done on me while at the facility and I went into a panic and jumped back with my daggers drawn.

"Now, now no need to be afraid my little pumpkin, you're just lost and I've come here to take you home where you belong." He offered but I am never going back there.

"I belong here at Beacon with my precious teammates, I don't want to go back." I argued back, steading myself at any moment to attack.

"Well, well thanks to that stupid tiger firecracker, our organisation is going into turmoil and we need our objects back that we lost." Karl changed his tone to a more menacing one, 2 guys came up besides him each equipped with a mace.

"If I can't convince you to come back, then I'll force you to come back by my own hands!" He shouted pulling out cane and pointing it at us.

The cane erupted out a fireball towards us but we dodged the fireball with slight movements before one of the thugs charged at me and swung his mace to strike but I blocked him with my daggers, high kicked him in the stomach where he stepped back a couple steps from the blow and I followed with 2 strikes to his head the with the back of the daggers.

I grabbed him by the arm and threw the thug to the ground in and dislocated his arm in the process and I then shot him in the legs to make sure he wouldn't get up again and attack me from behind.

I looked over to Neo and she is doing fine herself, she jumped onto the other thugs weapon and hopped off it, pointed one of her shotguns at him and shot him from above and again when she landed behind her and with no mercy, she kicked legs so he fell to his knees and twisted his neck where he silently flopped to the floor, I don't know if he would be alive after that or not... that was heartless.

"Peh! They were just some hired pawns, useless the lot of them." Karl insulted the two who laid on the floor unconscious.

"So you're that mean to hate on those who helped you..." I said to him angrily, I hate being angry but I really don't like him.

Karl shot another fireball at me from the end of his cane but I couldn't dodge as the thug I took out wasn't actually unconscious and grabbed onto my leg, the fireball hit me directly but strangely it didn't hurt much and it wasn't burning me either... It was like Ice was protecting me from afar.

I flexed the fire off of myself and noticed that embers were coming off of me and circling around, just like Ice and it seems my second semblance finally started working.

"Neo, can you leave this to me?" I asked of her, feeling ready to take on Karl, she simply nodded and stepped back.

"Beautiful... ABSOLUTELY MAGNIFICENT, I MUST, I MUST TAKE YOU BACK WHETHER IT IS DEAD OR ALIVE!" Karl lost his mind to seeing my newly awakened semblance.

I didn't even bother talking with him, I charged and swung one of my daggers at him which he blocked with his cane while smiling wildly, I stepped back and attacked him a few times with my daggers which he blocked them all and he attacked me with a hidden knife that was in his pocket, I narrowly dodged it by doing a backflip.

I remembered how Ice launched a fireball by making a funnel with his hands and firing one so I copied that and blew through my hands and a smaller fireball came out and hit Karl where his arm was now on fire and he scrambled to put it out, honestly I was expecting it not to work.

I rushed at him and high kicked him in the face and bend it hand back where he was holding his cane and took it off him when his grip loosened and used it against him and blasted him a distance down the street.

"I seem to have underestimated you...you're not the only one with a semblance you know?*Cough*" Karl slowly got up and his skin began to become scaly and green like a dragon's.

"His scales will make small blades and light guns useless against him, we will both have to handle to him now." Neo signed at me and I just had to agree to it.

We both ran at Karl and he ran it us with some claws that grew out of hands too and swiped at us but we both jumped over him to dodge, Neo drew the blade from her parasol and tried to stab him in the back which seemed to not affected him too must apart from stagger him, I went in and kicked him but this time he blocked away my leg so I went in with a few jabs and he swiped them away too and came with a couple punches back aiming for my face which I dodged and bent backwards where Neo was behind me pointing the shotgun at his face and shot him close range which sent him back.

While Karl was finding his ground I shot a fireball at him and he yelled out in pain so it seems fire has a good effect on him, I launched another one but he dodged it and managed to punch me and send me flying into a wall as I gasped for air when I fell to the ground.

Neo kept dodging every punch and kick Karl threw at her with acrobatic skill and landed some hits on his body where it seems the close-range hits are finally taking a toll on him.

I stood up and concentrated on my fire, thinking about protecting everyone who I cared about and wanting to be stronger, and with my resolve the flames surrounding me became stronger and I felt ready to finish this.

I ran at Karl while he was fighting Neo and we both kicked away his scaly arms as I got one of my hands to create a funnel in front of my and I let go a stronger fireball into Karl where he was yelling in pain again while me and Neo stepped back to watch him burn.

Just as Karl was about to stand up again while burning, I punched him with a fiery fist of pain in a rush to finally finish him off, on the last punch I swung my arm backwards, breathed out, my arm was covered in my new flames and went in for my finishing blow to Karl's face as hard as I can which launched him through the city and right before the police, Karl's skin went back to the pale skin as before and he laid there unconscious.

The police didn't bother taking us in as they had been struggling to get Karl behind bars since he's been known for kidnappings and human experimentation and the people on the streets congratulated us more for stopping a criminal which only made me feel embarrassed.

"Umm... thank you everyone..." I said shyly.

"Hey lady you was awesome! Here have this as thanks." A guy who ran a stall came over and handing me a bag of meats.

"Honestly that guy has been hanging around here and causing a fuss for the past few days and someone needed to take care of him." A woman approached me and explained to me, then a few other people surrounded us and started saying a lot of things...

"Here, lady you forgot this bag." A little boy came up and handed my the bag with the dust inside.

"Th-Thank you." I said with a shy smile, the boy only blushed and ran away.

"excuse me everyone, I need to tend to something please." I said to the crowd and approached the thugs that seem to have only just come to their senses.

"Are you two okay? Sorry that we were being a bit rough but I had no choice..." I apologised to them.

"Well we got paid for this so we got what we expected, you're strong if you need any help then give me a hollar." The one with a dislocated arm said which he just pushed back in the socket and went to carry his friend.

"Are you sure? I did something awful to you though." I still insisted on apologising while acting shy.

"Pwah... umm it's more strange that you're asking me if I'm okay after beating the daylights out of me." The thug... no man told me while looking away slightly blushing.

"I don't like to hurt people who do things because they have no choice to but I will if I have to." I looked up at him with a honest face.

"Well we did need the money... Thanks for understanding, we I'll be on my way now, bye." He got redder as he walked away with his friend who couldn't walk after the knockout he got.

"You're too nice." Neo signed at me while pouting.

"I'm s-sorry I couldn't help it." I apologised.

" _She's always been like that, don't worry."_ Night explained to Neo and she just turned around and pointed at Beacon as in we have to go back.

"Yeah, let's go back and I'll see if I can cook this meat for Ice and Silver when they get back." I said to Neo happily and smiling.

Neo did a thumbs up to me as we were walking back to Beacon, my first errand was a success and I feel so proud of myself and I even managed to get extra, Ice is sure going to like me a lot more now after that and be proud of me.


	16. Baby Nonsense

(3rd Person)

The day was like every other... another tedious class with Professor Port, Team SINN sat in their usual place behind teams RWBY and JNPR the team had started bringing in a voice recorder so they could take a nap during the class and still get the notes they need.

They sat there slowly falling asleep as Port continued to ramble on and on about a special dust mixture that can reverse aging effects on food and plants a vital piece of a true huntsman's equipment with that he gave each student the dust samples to make the age reversing dust. Silver sat there and stared at her piles.

"Fire, Lightning, Ice, Wind, Earth, and Water..." She muttered referring to her text book for any clues she began to mix the six different dust piles together until it becomes a pale yellow colour then gagged when a rotten apple is put in front of her.

Pulling on a glove the wolf Faunus took a small pinch and sprinkled it onto the apple and watched in wonder as the beyond disgusting fruit reverted into a shiny fresh apple. Silver smiled in triumph and sat back.

She sat there waiting for everyone else to finish when she felt her nose itch.

The action was sudden and sent the remaining dust flying over teams JNPR and RWBY the dust fell over them in a flash of pale yellow light team SINN sat there for a second before hiding under their desks too terrified to see what happened.

When the team finally rose from their desks see what damage was done, they looked over to see 8 babies looking around the room staring off to space where they were sat just where team RWBY and JNPR were just sat and that's when the realisation slowly settled in the whole team for they have turned team RWBY and JNPR into babies.

"Oh dear, oh deary dear, I better inform Ms Goodwitch of the situation." Port muttered to himself as he reached for his scroll.

"Oh shit, I'm out of here!" Silver said while jumping out of the window, followed by the rest of the team before a very angry Goodwitch came into the room and started throwing stuff at them including a baby Ruby which Silver risked getting hit by all of the debris just to save the cute little munchkin while Ice cut and brushed away the debris that was going to hit them.

"Hey! Careful where you aim your throws!" Ice shouted back but there was no response.

"We're so dead this time." Silver clearly just stated while baby Ruby is sticking her arms up and wanting attention.

"Don't worry I have an idea on making sure we don't get murdered." Ice suggests, seething his katana.

"And what bright ideas do you have this time? We already made up a bunch of excuses before her." She interrogates and turns her attention to keeping Ruby happy in her arms she was cooing softly to the infant in her arms making the little one giggle and reach up to her.

"Hmm let's see now, how about we say Yang did it?" Ice gives out a suggestion and folds his arms to think of more.

"Glynda wouldn't think Yang is dumb enough to do that." She points out a hole in that excuse.

"Can't we say Nora just rammed into us while we was doing the experimentation?" Ice continued to find excuses.

"We could use that one, Nora always get's up to some stupid shit and Glynda will take that without a doubt." Pointed out Silver while rocking the baby Ruby slightly.

"Well when in doubt, blame Nora." Ice made a statement before starting to walk back into Beacon.

"Wait... we have to confront her now?" Silver worryingly said giving Ice a concerned look.

"Yeah! Either that or she comes to you and tried to murder you straight." He made it clear.

"Fine let's go," She agrees and follows Ice back to the classroom where an angry Goodwitch is waiting for them.

"Now I want to hear exactly what happened in here," Glynda said to us very sternly and quite angrily.

"Basically this time Nora was fooling around with the dust where she poured some of hers into our flasks and sneezed in them while we wasn't looking." Ice explained to her in the calmest way possible.

"Honestly that wouldn't surprise me and I assumed you two managed to get away in time to avoid this now baby formula?" Glynda questions us.

"Well we are standing here and haven't changed at all so go figure." Silver talks back.

"Well as punishment for that rude speaking Miss Charcoal, your team will take care of these children till they recover, do you understand?" She says and is taking no for an answer.

"Yes, I understand..." Silver replies back and her ears go down but point back up again when she sees the adorable Ruby.

"So there are 4 of us...2 children each right?" Ice asks.

"YEP!" She responds back.

"So who goes with who?" He asks again.

"So I will take care of Yang and Ruby, Naniele can take care of Pyrrha and Jaune." Silver started distributing the kids out to each of us.

"I'm sure I can manage..." Naniele shyly said to her.

"Right, next Neo you will be taking care of Weiss and Blake and Ice you will be taking care of Ren and Nora... good fudging luck." She concludes (*gasp* Silver watching her language what sorcery is this?) what she was saying while giving the babies to each of member of SINN with the babies she allocated to.

" _If you ever needed a extra hand, I could help."_ Night piped up out of nowhere.

" No thanks, you'd probably make it worse." Ice denied her help.

" _Talking about rude"_ Night sulked and went silent.

"Let's do our best." Naniele said with a passionate smile.

During the first hour of taking care of the eight infants the team noticed a couple of thing about how to keep them quietly. Pyrrha liked to stay by Jaune, Ruby like being with Weiss, Blake and Ren were still quiet as ever, even Yang and Nora were surprisingly quiet as Silver held them.

When they returned to their dorm room Heathen greeted them with loud purrs but stopped after seeing the new arrivals...so to speak.

Ice placed the infant Blake on the ground letting the cat sniff at his friend. Little Blake looked up at the cat with wide amber eyes giggling at the feeling of the whiskers brushing against her.

"Okay if we keep Pyrrha with Jaune she'll stay quiet, if we keep Nora with Ren he'll keep her calm.. now to sort out team RWBY..." Naniele said setting Jaune and Pyrrha down on her bed not exactly sure what do to with the infants. "First we need to get them somewhere to sleep and supplies and baby proof this room.

"Well so much for the allocations." Ice pointed out.

"Well we are all going to have to help each other out here." Silver said going against what she said like an hour ago.

"Ice... could you help me out here? Jaune smells and I think he had a poo..." Naniele shyly asks for help while in a slight panic.

"Hold it right there! I'll show you." Ice rushes over holding another diaper, baby powder and wipes and shows Naniele how to change it while gagging to the horrible stench of shit.

"God Jaune... what the hell did you eat before becoming a damn infant.." He moaned while finishing up changing the diaper.

"So that's how you change it?" Naniele peers over to see the fresh and now clean Jaune.

"Yup! Just be sure to remember that and don't make it too tight for them once you put the new one on cause it makes marks and is uncomfortable for them." Ice explains like he has taken care of children before.

"Okay!" She replies.

Pyrrha starts crying and Naniele goes back into a panic, she picks baby Pyrrha up and rocks her slightly in her arms but she continues to cry.

"Maybe she's hungry?" Silver says from across the room.

"Oh yeah." Ice realises and brings out a jar of baby food from a shopping bag, opens it, gets a spoon and passes it over to Naniele.

"Okay, now take about a quarter of the spoon to have food on and slowly put it in Pyrrha's mouth and let her gulp it down, lift the spoon as you take it out so she gets all the food in her mouth and then repeat, don't forget to let her burp and pat her back lightly to get any air inside of her out so that she doesn't choke." Ice explains again and demonstrates for her before walking off to feed Nora and Ren.

"Guess it's feeding time for everyone, Neo come over here, let me show you how it's done." Silver commanded her to come over to learn how to feed a baby.

Baby Nora spits food down herself on her clothes while baby Ren just eats his food normally.

"Nora... you have to eat and swallow it, not spit it out..." Ice sighed to himself while still trying to feed Nora and Ren.

"Come on it's not that bad look." Silver sighed clearly annoyed that Yang won't eat, she grabbed a spoon and ate some of the mush herself before grimacing at the taste.

"Okay yeah it is that bad." She groaned placing the unfinished jar onto the side where Heathen sniffed it and fell stiff to the floor making Blake laugh.

"How about apple sauce instead?" She smiled holding out a spoon full of the mushy apples, which Yang happily ate.

"You and I have the same taste in food." Silver smirked as she continued to feed Yang.

"Wait Silver... are you actually eating the baby food?" Ice asks from across the room trying to get the food into Nora's mouth but she keeps turning her head away from the spoon.

"Well you have to if you want to encourage these kids to eat." She answers continuing to feed Yang the apple sauce.

"Guess there's no harm in trying." He mumbled to himself, trying the mushy paste what is meant to be "food" and doing his absolute best to put a smile on despite how bad it tastes which was enough to convince Nora to eat the rest happily.

After a more or less successful feeding session the team were taking it easy watching their infant friends play in the makeshift playpen they had managed to pull together. Silver was surprisingly gentle with them even when using the Fenrir paw, the eight infants only giggled and grabbed at the furry, glowing limb.

Heathen strutted through the playpen nuzzling each of the infants softly purring to them keeping the infants busy as the only "adults" in the room were building the two large cots that only just fitted in their room. Just when they had finished building the second cot a loud bang startled them and set the infants off crying.

Turning swiftly on her heels Silver was suddenly by them pushing away Nevan to tend to the startled babies, severely surprising her team. After five minutes of non-stop crying Silver looked to be on her final nerve.

She quickly snatched up Nevan and began to strum the strings lightly, the demonized weapon of heavy metal sang the notes of it acoustic cousin, soft echoing notes to mimic.

"Our Hero, our Hero, claims a warrior's heart, I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes, With a Voice wielding power of the ancient Nord arts, Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes. It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes, Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes, For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows, You'll know, you'll know, the Dragonborn's come. Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin Naal ok zin los vahriin, Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal, Ahrk fin norok paal graan, Fod nust hon zindro zaan, Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal." She sung ever so angelically each child drifted into their long awaited slumbers. Weiss surprisingly was the last to nod off as if she wished to listen to the Dragon Tongue before falling asleep.

The team silently cheered and were careful when setting the two smaller teams into the cots in fear of waking them up, handling each child as if they were a bomb ready to go off at any second. Once all eight were placed into the cots the team changed into their own sleepwear and got ready to finally sleep off the horrendous day however Silver did move the four chairs to be sat around the cots ready for when the night shift began.

It was bout half past midnight when the whimpering began, Silver was first to react as she hadn't taken her insomnia medication, she moved from Neo's grasp and over to the infants to see who was crying. No one in RWBY was awake Jaune and Pyrrha were asleep as was Nora.

Silver carefully picked up Ren and softly cooed to him gaining his attention, two large magenta eyes looked up into glowing blue Ren reached up with his tiny hands probably just wanting a hug.

Silver sat down in one of the chairs and held the child close to her softly humming to him as he listened to her slow and calm heartbeat and slowly drifted back to sleep which then she carefully placed Ren back into his cot and went to be by Neo's side again.

So for the rest of the night it had mainly been Silver and sometimes Ice having to deal with some of the kids waking up almost every hour with Blake waking up cause she was hungry and Ice had to get up the heat the bottle with his flames instead of using a microwave because that would be too loud in their dorm, Jaune and Pyrrha woke up almost like it was timed and they both had to deal with that and so after more waking up from Ruby and Weiss, morning came with both Silver and Ice looking very tired knowing that the dreadful night was finally over, luckily Nora did not wake up throughout the night otherwise it would be world war 15 trying to get her back to sleep and she'd wake up the others too.

"You didn't have to stay up for the rest of the night you know right?" Silver turned to Ice and asked Ice.

"I was only gonna get woken up again so no point." He replies while sat slumped on his bed.

"Fair enough." She sighs looking over the kids.

Nora wakes up and begins crying or rather screaming which in turn wakes all the other infants up as well as Neo and Naniele with quite a jump for they also jump out of bed to tend to Blake, Weiss, Yang and Ruby, Ice runs for Jaune and Pyrrha and Silver goes to deal with Ren and...Nora all in a bid to get them quiet again so they can start the day.

About 30 minutes later all the children were finally quiet, Ice places down Jaune and Pyrrha to go make a large pot of honey porridge and a lunch box for Silver while everyone else keeps the kid's entertained.

"Silver what time do you start work today?" Ice turns round to ask while swiftly finishing up a nice and neat bento box.

"Hmmm let me check the time...OH SHIT I'M GONNA BE LATE!" She jumps up from where she was sat and started running around to get dressed and well ready for work.

"DON'T SWEAR AROUND THESE KIDS!" Ice snaps at her while stirring the large pot and adding the honey.

"I'M LATE I COULDN'T HELP IT!" She shouts back from the bathroom.

"Could everyone please stop yelling, it's upsetting Ruby..." Says Naniele cradling the whimpering Ruby.

Silver walks out the bathroom ready to leave already with her scroll out calling her boss and saying that she will be late and will explain what's happened once she's gotten there.

"I'll be taking Ruby and Yang with me, I'm off now." Silver says carrying the two wearing 2 baby carriers.

"Don't forget your and their lunches." Ice says placing a man bag with the food necessary around Silvers neck.

"Thanks mate." She thanks him and runs out while Ruby and Yang giggle wildly.

Ice, Neo and Naniele feed the rest of the babies the porridge and then Ice lifts his bed and pulls out a bike with 3 wheels and having 2 baby carriers at the back but it's all in pieces so he assembles it together to look like a trike, he then places Jaune and Pyrrha in the carriers and begins to peddle out with his delivery bag which is also being used as a food bad.

"Well I'm off to work myself, if you two need any help, I'm sure Velvet and Coco will be happy to help." Ice gives the 2 advice before he leaves.

Ice peddles down the street singing City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 while making his deliveries carrying a large box which Jaune and Pyrrha keep trying to touch but can't.

Silver bursts through the door into the forge she works at to see Krim, her boss hammering away at some steel on a anvil.

"Sorry I'm late Krim, there was a dust accident in class so now I've got to look after 8 of these loud but easy to entertain infants." Silver apologises and explains the situation.

"Ah I see, put them in the courtyard and begin your work, we've got a specific order today from a noble, he wants to have a full set of armour that's light enough for him to move around in but can still protect him." Krim starts explaining while Silver places the kids in the courtyard in a fenced section where they can play and cannot get hurt or escape.

"But don't nobles like to wear heavy armour to stand out and show their power?" She begins to question.

"This one seems to want light but very strong so it will not be easy, Damascus steel plating and thicker Leather on the inside will have to do the trick." Krim explains again passing over a piece of paper with the dimensions of the client to Silver.

"I'll start on the boots then, also Damascus?." Silver suggests.

"Damascus all the way! He's paying good Lien for this so lets make look as fancy as we can." He says back starting to forge the chest piece.

"You got it!, when does this have to be finished by?" Silver asks again.

"No time specified, he probably forgot so lets get this over and done with." Krim responded hammering away at the steel.

"Hello, hello got a delivery for Krim." Ice cycles into the forge with the large box on his back.

"Ahh lovely just in time." Krim applauds Ice.

"I'll just need you to sign here and this is as good as yours." Ice places down the box which made a loud bang when it hit the floor and then he got out a notebook and a pen and passed it to Krim to sign.

"Hey Silver how's the kids doing?" He waves over at her.

"They are... doing good, they are keeping themselves entertained, how are Pyrrha and Jaune behaving." Silver replies back after seeing the kids sat around playing with a butterfly.

"They are just sleeping at the back now, the ride put them to sleep." He shouts back while Krim gives him the paper back and then jumps back on his bike.

"I'll see you later!" Ice gives his farewells as he rides off.

"See ya!" Silver sends him off.

"got quite the handful there huh?" Krim sympathised with Silver while striking the steel.

"I know but gotta deal with it." She sighed putting the leather strips together for the boots.

"Will this be a temporary thing?" Krim asks again.

"I hope so otherwise Goodwitch will murder me again." Silver shuddered thinking about the horrors that Glynda would come up with.

"I see, well let's get back to focusing on the work." Krim suggested, shaping the chest plating of the armour.

"Yes sir!" She agreed and went to focus on her work.

Back over at team SINN Naniele and Neo are dealing with the rest of the kids.

"Neo... Nora just had a poo I think...it smells can you show me how to change it?" Naniele asked of her while pinching her nose.

"I can do it for you if you want my little cherry tree." Night woke up and suggested.

"Have you had children before Night?" Naniele asked out of curiosity

"Well I am over 10,000 years old after all and I did many pranks on men and got them pregnant when I possessed them and later raised those children to be villians so to answer your question...yes." She sarcastically replied.

Heathen hisses over the sound of Night even being mentioned and Neo grabs supplies needed for the children and gives the thumbs up.

"Furballs not a fan of me isn't he" Night stating the obvious

"His name is Heathen not Furball..." Naniele correcting her while letting Night take over her body as it transforms into a dark purple haired and sharper eyed demon that grew slightly taller too, Night holds up Nora carefully by the thorns and shadow vines she spouts out from the shadows around her and swiftly changes the diaper "Done and Dusted." Is what she said when she finished with Nora and let her down to play around again.

"Wouldn't the thorns and vines hurt the children?" Naniele questions.

"Not really, I can change them so that it won't hurt a baby in the slightest, I'm not a former demon lord for nothing." Says Night while full of herself.

Heathen continues to growl more violently and is standing over Blake protectively and to the point where it looks like he is going to transform into sabercat form.

"Well better take my leave before your cat makes a mess." Night says switching places with Naniele and her hair goes back to the sakura blossom pink again and her eyes back to how they were before where now Heathen if sniffing around her and tapping her with his paw.

"Hey Heathen... That tickles... Night is gone now don't worry." Naniele reassures Heathen and giggles a little but looks over to see Nora start to climb on one of the chairs "Nora get down!" She yells getting up to grab the child but Neo gets her first and places Nora with Ren.

"Thank you Neo..." Naniele thanks her and lets out a sigh of relief, Heathen goes up to Blake and purrs around her and lays next to her resembling a loaf of bread.

A few hours pass and Ice returns home from work where he is greeted by Heathen who rubs his head against Ice's leg and meows at him.

"So Silver is still not home yet?" he asks the two.

Neo just shook her head and passed Ice her scroll with a message which explains that Silver will be late home tonight as she has to make a lot of Damascus steel today.

"Explains why the package was so big when I delivered to the forge." Ice realises but turns his attention to the kids and places Pyrrha and Jaune with Nora and Ren.

"It's about time we feed these kids then." Ice announces but Neo signs to him that he should go and pick up Ruby and Yang first before anything.

"Yeah you're right I'll pick them up quickly then." He agrees, grabs the bike and rides back out rapidly.

Silver turns her attention away from the forging for a moment to check on Yang and Ruby who are giggling away while watching her work.

"I'm here working my butt off here and you two are just sat there laughing, you think that's funny?" She talks to them in a silly manner and goes to give them a bottle of milk "I guess you're both too innocent to know the hardships of the real world." She gives a sigh while the two drink out of the bottle.

"Yo Silver! I'm here to take Ruby and Yang home, it's time to feed all the kids" Ice bursts into the forge on his bike.

"Hey! Watch where you burst in the room!" Krim shouted at him pointing a blade towards him as well.

"Sorry, I'm kind of in a rush." Ice apologises.

"Hey I just have them some milk so that will tide them over on the way back to Beacon." Silver says while handing over Ruby and Yang to Ice and he straps them into the seats and they were reaching out for Silver and are whimpering.

"Don't worry I will be home soon." Silver reassures the infants while returning to her work.

"Hey you two get to play with Blake and Weiss when we get home." Ice says to them softly and peddles off back to the dorm.

Outside the dorm Ice opens the door and lets Heathen out and Ice walks in where Neo notices that Ruby and Yang look uninterested in anything.

"Yeah don't mind them, they are just sulky because Silver is working late." The tiger Faunus sighed setting the red and yellow infant by the others as he picked up Ren and Nora in order to feed them. 45 minutes later a very tired and grease covered Silver came in through the door with a purring ball of black and white fluff on her shoulders.

"I'm back." She yawned the fluff ball dismounting from its free ride.

"Welcome back!" Ice chuckled leaning back in his chair Nora still babbling nonsense on his chest.

"Yang and Ruby behave?" She called from the bathroom as she cleaned the grease and oil from her face and arms.

"They were a bit sulky when we got back, they'll be happy when they see you." He explains laid back on the chair.

"Weird... I swear if they start calling me mother I'm gonna flip." Silver sighs as she walks out of the bathroom dressed for bed.

"I'd laugh my ass off if they did." Ice chuckles again while putting Nora to bed.

"Not funny... anyway too tired... sleep needed... too much Damascus steel..." She passed out onto her bed which Ice came over and pulled the blankets over her since she was too tired to.

"Who will sing the kids tonight Ice?" Naniele asks him while putting Ren and Jaune to bed.

"I will do it tonight." Ice stands up straight and announces with pride but Silver put ear-plugs in and turned to face away from Ice.

"Humph! How rude well better get started are all the kids in their beds?" Ice scoffs and takes his attention away from Silver.

"Yeah just put Blake to bed and that is all of them now." Naniele reports to him.

"Alright song time ahem..." Ice takes a breath in and sings the Erased ending in a soft and gentle voice that helps the kids sing.

It was always me who'd see right through,  
Who'd look at you  
And time divided in two

Your smiles and tears - yeah, I would remember  
Everything

I had always thought that  
I'd grow up,  
My heart would get warmer,  
So I wouldn't have to bear this cold

But look at me now - I'm still lost like the little child  
That I was before

I wanna be your bit of light  
And hold you close as you wake from the darkness  
Promise that you'll meet me on the other side  
This silent snow has fallen in the city that once hid our secrets away  
Things we never said haunt me

You're the deepest cut I've ever had,  
A scar that's been carved in my heart  
I will retrieve the song of this forgotten world  
That erases our fate, makes us smile once again  
I swear you won't be here alone." Ice finishes the song softly for as the kids are fast asleep and even Naniele was nodding off and Neo was already in bed sleeping and cuddling close to Silver.

"Guess it's time to sleep myself." Ice concluded climbing into bed and getting snuggly with Naniele before drifting off to sleep.

During the course of the second night of the baby hell, Silver and Ice had to get up several times to deal with the kids waking up every hour and they got the rest of the team up to deal with getting the children back to sleep, feeding them if necessary or even changing their diapers, there were times where Silver didn't even get up because she was so tired and it made everyone appreciate the fact that this will only be temporary and knowing the hardships parents would usually go through but there was a break a few hours before dawn where the whole team could get some precious sleep before the start of the next day comes starting with a crying Ren, Naniele rolls out of bed and slowly proceeds to nurture him and have him calm enough to play around while everyone else slowly wakes up.

"Morning..." Ice yawned while slowly trying to find the energy to wake up and goes to see to Nora who just woke up whimpering.

"Morning." Silver was next to roll out of bed followed by Neo.

The rest of the infants wake up and team SINN woke themselves up to get all the kids awake properly, fed and dressed up for the day although Silver got splattered in the face with baby food by Nora and there was a nice mess to clean up after breakfast.

After breakfast the team got ready for their day, Silver was packing everything she needed for work, Ice was building up his bike again while Neo and Naniele were trying to get some extra sleep I after waking up a thousand times during the night.

"I will be taking Blake and Weiss now today." Silver informed the team.

"Sure thing I'll be taking Ren and Nora for a ride then." Ice says placing the two in the seats of the bike.

"Have a good day!" Naniele cheerfully waves them off while holding up Ruby.

Ice rides off to go pick up the deliveries that need to be made and Silver just simply walked to work carrying Blake and Weiss in the baby carriers where they are wriggling around and talking gibberish.

Silver gets to the forge and places the kids in the fenced off play area and carries on with her work on the noblemen's armour.

"Let's have a good day." Krim appeared from the storage room and greeted her.

"Yup." She replies.

About an hour after starting her work, Silver hears screaming from Blake and grabs the closest weapon within arms reach which was a half finished sword and came to the back yard to see 2 members of the White Fang running off with Blake and Weiss crying in their arms.

"Shit, Krim the kids!" Silver yelled grabbing a sword from the wall and chasing them, her employer close at her heels with a hammer in hand.

The two White Fang members carried on running through the woods, jumping over logs and dodging branches panting hard, the two infants refusing to stop their screaming, then one of them tripped. The final runner just kept going his heart pounding in his chest, the little Schee would be worth a pretty hefty sum in ransom, but fate didn't have that planned.

The member tripped and fell on his back seeing a large ominous shadow staring down at him. The bull Faunus blacksmith took the first child from the shadow, then the Schnee.

"Take them back to the forge... I'll deal with these two." She growled turning back to the member.

"Come now little ones, let's get you somewhere safe and warm." Krim spoke softly carrying the two away, ignoring the screams of agony that came from behind them.

Digging her claws into one of the members throats Silver roared in rage ripping the flesh clean out, blood spraying all over her face. The second one was soon hung from the high branches, blood leaking from a wound to the gut and from the entrails that were tied around his neck. The killer walking back to through the trees like nothing had ever happened.

Setting the two down by anvil Krim went back to work, watching the back door and the infants carefully. The wolf Faunus crashed through the back door, washed the blood from her hands and face, Silver hugged her knees to her chest her back resting on her anvil her black and red eyes slowly returning to her normal bright blue calm eyes the four sat in silence as the wolf calmed her racing heart. That was until Blake crawled up to the dangerous beast and with a giggle she cuddled to the creature.

Flattened ears perked up, wides eyes stared at the infant in shock.

"You still trust me?" She whispered she got her answer in the form of little Weiss now trying to climb up onto the monster.

The two infants sat back and watched in silence as the once clean hands now caked in oil and grime continued to create plates of Damascus steel for the leather armour that sat on the side awaiting the metal.

The armour was soon complete, Silver turned to a nearby sink and washed her hands free of the oil and grime that had caught under her nails before collecting her share of the payment before heading home with Weiss and Blake held tightly in her arms.

Ice was on his way to do his final delivery which was a shipment of Dust to Dust Till Dawn where an old man came to take to box off of him and sign the papers needed without saying a word, I went back onto the bike to see that Ren and Nora were still giggling away but more in a way which resembled their older selves.

"...I think it's high time I get back then." He thinks to himself as he mounts the bike, calls into work saying that the shift is over, collects pay check and begins to ride back home with Ren and Nora giggling and laughing out loud in the back.

The 3 get back into the dorm and the bike is dismantled then put back under the bed, Ice placed Nora and Ren with Jaune and Pyrrha then turned to see Silver huddling close to Weiss and Blake with her eyes looking around like daggers.

"What's up with you?" He asks her.

"How would you feel if the kids you have to look after were kidnapped?" Silver snapped at him, bearing her fangs.

"Alright, alright sorry to hear that, who did the crime this time?" Ice sits on a chair and relaxes.

"The White Fang... I killed them with no mercy." She explains while staring directly into his eyes.

"Ouch, well you're doing good for protecting them, you're really starting to act like a mother now." Ice jokes slightly which only seemed to annoy Silver more.

"Shut up!" She growls at him.

"Haha I'm only joking... Naniele did you get all the blankets I asked for?" Ice turned his attention to Naniele who was sat by a pile of blankets she had to go out to get.

"Yeah... Got them." She gave the thumbs up to Ice.

"Good, now all that's left is for when they all turn back." Ice talked to himself with confidence.

"How can you be so sure it will be soon?" Silver questions him while holding Blake close to her.

"Hey could be now or tomorrow, we don't even know when better to be prepared." He tries to prove his point to her.

"Well we just have to wait and see then." Silver accepts.

An hour passes since then and the first signs on the kids turning back are now apparent.

"Ice... Nora's skin is starting to glisten like a diamond..." Naniele points out to him.

"Quick! Get the Blankets!" Ice breaks away from playing with Ruby and Yang to grab a blanket and throws it onto Nora where there is a sudden poof of a pink cloud that surrounds her which once cleared displays a now naked back to normal Nora which is luckily being mostly covered by the blanket and is sleeping soundly.

"Oh shit! She turned back!" Silver jumped when the moment happened along with Neo where she notices Weiss' skin starting to glisten too and she knew to quickly throw the blanket on her where there was a light grey cloud poofing out of nowhere to reveal a sleeping full grown Weiss covered by the blanket.

Over the next course of an hour the rest of the babies began turning back into their original forms with different coloured poofs of smoke coming to suit their colour theme, Neo ran out the dorm to get everyone's school uniform at least leaving everyone else to put the blankets over the ones turning back to normal except for Jaune.

"Huh?... Where am I?" Ruby woke up very dazed and noticing she has nothing on so she wraps herself in the blanket provided.

"Morning sunshine, don't be too loud it's 1am here." Ice greets her while he was sat on a chair watching over everyone.

"What's been happening here? Last thing I remember there was an explosion in class." Ruby whispered.

"Uhhh... basically there was an accident and you will all changed to infants for the past few days so we kind of had to look after you all." He whispers while explaining what happened and points to the pile of clothes to her which Neo brought, Ruby just nods and crawls into the bathroom and comes back out changed.

"Wait that means... your team had to take care of the 8 of us?" She asks him.

"Pretty much, don't worry I only handled Ren and Jaune for the diaper changing." Ice tells her before any suspicion was raised.

"… This is waaaaaaaaaay too much to take in, I'm sorry." Ruby apologises.

"Don't worry about it, I'll explain it all once everyone is awake and dressed just get some sleep now." Ice concludes.

"Won't you be bored sat here all night?"She asks him.

"Not really I've got Night to talk to." He reassures her.

"You won't have to worry about him, he's in my care." Night suddenly appears in a shadowy form shaped like a female with long hair reaching to the thigh area and having red eyes.

"WA-" Ruby went to scream but Ice quickly covered her mouth to muffle the noise.

"She can't return to her true form outside of Naniele's body just as of yet so this is the best she can do when the sun goes down." Ice quickly explained to Ruby.

"Don't worry I won't come to possess you as long as my host is alive." Night said while stroking her fingers across her lips in hunger for a soul.

"Night just go and reap some souls, I'll be fine." He shoos her off.

"Gladly." Night agrees as she disappears.

Ruby fell asleep in Ice's arms while all of that happened and Ice himself slowly drifted off to sleep too.

Morning properly came when the sun rose and team RWBY and JNPR woke up at the same time and SINN woke up with them too, Ice did a quick explanation about what happened in class and about the situation that happened which took both teams some time to understand what happened, also Jaune finally changed back to his original body but everyone else managed to get a good look at him as a baby before changing back in which Ruby teased Jaune saying he was so cute and he sounded so weird and he just got very embarrassed, ran to get dressed and then ran out back to his dorm which after a bit everyone began to leave to catch up on everything they've missed.

"Oh boy that was exhausting." Silver let out a sigh of relief as she fell back on her bed.

"You can say that again, so glad that's over with." Ice collapses to the floor.

"I liked it actually... the kids were cute..." Naniele gave out a statement that shocked the team.

"True mother material." Neo held up a sigh that was pointing to her.

"Then I'll count on you if something happened again like this." Ice said to her.

"Which will be never again!" Silver shouted out.

The whole team (apart from Neo) Just laughed out loud while feeling proud about surviving the past few days with 8 children to take care of.


	17. Possession of a Rose

(Yang's POV)

A week until the tournament looking back on the past couple of weeks I've noticed a few similarities between my team and Team SINN, Silver when happy and smiling she's like Ruby but she also secludes herself like Blake then fights with a rage that challenges my own. She struggles with class work however she excels at combat and other things kind of like that.

I've noticed Blake had been using some of Silver's books as she had finished her own some of them with very questionable titles such as: "Begger" "Thief" "Warrior" "How to get away with murder" "Faithless" "Red Mist" and the one that freaks me out the most "Ghoulies, Ghosties and all manner of long leggedy beasties and how to summon them"…

I am not joking with that last one she was reading it when Ruby and I were talking about pre-tournament shopping for supplies where I believe she was even cracking a smirk while reading it and was not even paying attention to what we was saying half the time.

"Hey sis! You're spacing out again, cat got your tongue?" Ruby came up to me and stared right into my eyes.

"Oh no, I was thinking on how we are going to smash this tournament!" I smashed my fists together and said confidentially with a burning smile.

"So you girls up for a little shopping before the tournament?" I asked walking up to the door and turning to see my whole team.

"Sure I need to buy some more dust for Myrtenaster." Weiss sighed getting up from her desk.

"I could do with getting some air, these books have kept me inside for a while." Blake smiled.

"Alright! Team RWBY let's head to Vale!" Ruby proclaimed leading us over to the airships to Vale. The journey was short and we were raring to go, we were just walking through the streets heading to Dust till Dawn to get some dust for Weiss and I was telling Weiss, Blake and Ruby this story about me catching Silver singing in the showers and how she didn't even know I was there.

"You alright there Ruby? You're pretty quiet." I asked turning to my quiet sister to find her missing from our group.

"Ruby?!" I cried out in a panic just as a scream came from an alleyway just a little away from us. Taking off on a sprint I ran down the alley shocking Blake and Weiss with my own speed and found Ruby curled up on the floor.

"Yang?" She whimpered looking up at me with wide and watery silver eyes I quickly gathered her up into my arms to comfort her.

"It's okay Rubes... You're safe now." I sighed holding her close my grip tightening slightly so she had her head pressed against my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't stay with you..." She sniffled squeezing her eyes shut as I tried to comfort her, gently hushing her cries.

"I thought I saw Mom... She called for me... Yang I'm scared." She cried into my shoulder I was shocked, who would dare impersonate Summer just to get to Ruby? When I get my hands on them... There will be nothing left to bury.

"It's okay... It's okay..." I sighed softly stroking her black and red hair.

I left Blake with Weiss to continue with the before tournament shopping while I took Ruby back, on the airship she had cried herself to sleep out of fear of what happened just then so when we got back to Beacon I carefully picked her up and carried her back to our room, along the way I saw Silver, she took one look at Ruby and ran back to her room. Of all the things to happen today that is what unnerved me was Silver's reaction.

I laid Ruby on her bunk and sat at my desk and waited for her to wake up again. During that time I looked through the books Blake had borrowed from the resident psycho wolf Faunus and found something interesting. The book was bound in black leather, the spine was faded and worn. On the front was a depiction of three small circles and the words written in what looked to be gold.

"The Damned, The Dizzy and the Desperate. Demon possessions and how to identify them." I muttered under my breath taking the book back to the chair I was in and began to flick through the yellowing pages, skim reading each one until I found a page that peaked my interest. I was much more careful when reading this part as from that the title reads this could be useful.

"Exorcism and Prevention" Silver had some weird books that's for sure but it still annoys me that this Faunus willingly admits to murder and yet no one dares try to arrest her... Or challenge her on that then there is also the fact that she always knows of our plans and intervenes herself, like during the fight against Torchwick in that mech suit...

I bookmarked the page and looked up to see Ruby was stirring in her sleep.

"Hey sis." I smiled standing on my toes to bring my head to her level.

"Hey Yang." She mewled weakly back sitting up.

"Where's Blake and Weiss?" She asked slowly getting down from her bunk.

"They're still in Vale picking up everything we may need for the tournament." I replied ruffling her hair but she wasn't that responsive to the action confusing me...

"You feeling alright?" I asked now noticing my sister's much paler than usual skin.

"Yeah I'm just tired still... I guess." She mumbled leaning against me I sighed and picked her back up.

"Well then you can take another nap before Blake and Ice Queen get back." I smiled tucking my baby sister back in.

Her eyes were more of a dull grey right now... hopefully that will pass as just from her shock.

An hour has passed since then and Ruby was still stirring in her sleep like she was having a bad dream but now it seems she's settling down a bit so it probably was just a bad dream I hope, Weiss and Blake returned with a few bags full of food and extra ammo for our weapons.

"Hey Weiss don't you think Ruby has been acting a bit weird today?" I walk up to her and take the burden of the shopping bags off of her and place them onto the table.

"Not really, why do you ask?" She asks back, don't think she's been focusing on the situation.

"Well... she has been a little quieter than her usual loud self today." Blake comes into the conversation.

"Yeah I wonder if she's just feeling down today or if something's gotten to her head because she's been acting strange." I added in.

"Then how about getting her some cookies? That fixes anything when it comes to Ruby." Weiss makes a suggestion to me which I may take.

"I'll go out and get some, just keep an eye out on Ruby for me." I say to them while walking out to get the cookies.

I come back to see that Blake and Weiss are sat reading and Ruby was still asleep.

"Has anything happened while I was gone guys?" I ask the two.

"Well Ruby said something in her sleep, something about "I will take them down" or something like that." Blake tells me what she was saying while reading her book.

"She's probably dreaming about the tournament then." Weiss suggested and I wish that was the truth honestly, I'll go see Silver about it later.

Soon Ruby woke up but she was still as un-energetic as she usually was but this time she was more reserved as usual, I seriously hope she is feeling okay and is not coming down with a great illness.

"Hey sis are you feeling better now?" I ask her.

"Yeah... as good as I'll ever be." She gives me a shallow reply and in a different tone as well.

"You sure? Because you seem a little different than you usually are." I question her this time.

"No, no I'm fine, just got a cold that's all." She says back trying to sound a bit more enthusiastic and faking a cough.

"Right, I'll believe you sis." I told her but really I knew something's up now, if the others haven't noticed, I have and I need to see Silver about this.

"I'm just off to see Silver for a bit to compare notes for next class." I tell the rest of the team while I walk out.

"Alright... bye... Yang." Ruby waves me off but it still felt off.

"Okay have fun." Blake also sends me off as well.

I walk over to team SINN's dorm and knock on the door, Naniele comes to answer although I was expecting Silver to.

"Hello umm is Silver here?" I ask of her leader's whereabouts.

"No... she's still at work, she will be done soon so... come in and wait for her." She says to me in such a shy manner while slightly blushing it's almost adorable, I take up her offer and come inside and I sit on one of the chairs in room and look around and notice that there's only 3 beds here and their cat Heathen sleeping on the double bed.

"If there's 4 of you living here... why is there only 3 beds?" I ask Naniele who was making cups of tea for us both.

"It's because Silver and Neo share the same bed..." She answers my question while placing down some tea where one of the cups strangely has Ozpin's initials on them...weird.

"Is that even allowed here?" I ask her again.

"I don't think so... they do it anyway so please umm... don't tell anyone please?" She asks of me and takes in a sip of her own tea.

"Don't worry your secrets safe with me!" I reassure her punching the air with my fist.

"Silver should be home in about half an hour now." Naniele says to me staring down into her cup.

"Well in that time, let's have a bit of girl talk, get to know each other if you know what I mean." I nudged her shoulder while saying to her.

"Umm... sure." Naniele agreed with a smile.

"So tell me, what guys are you into?" I get straight to the important topics.

"What?! Well... Uhh you see...umm...I-I..." She became very red and was clearly panicking.

"What's wrong? I only asked a simple question spit it out haha" I giggled a bit while watching the poor pink haired girl find herself in this current situation.

"I'm sorry! Umm you see... I like... I-I... like... Ice... please don't tell anyone..." Naniele finally came out with yet it was obvious, she only spoke to him and the rest of the team and barely to any of us as she was so shy.

"I see, well you get along with him the most so I'm not surprised, where is he anyway?" I ask again now noticing he's not around.

"He is also working... I think he has a late shift tonight." She replies back sipping her tea again.

"Wow you're all busy to make a living here." I said with slight surprise.

"Yeah since we all don't have family apart from each other." She continued.

"Must be rough huh?" I sympathise with Naniele.

"Yeah although Ice gave me a life worth living for when I met him..." She smiles again but it was out of gratitude for someone she deeply admires.

There was a low banging on the door as if someone was kicking it.

"Naniele it's me, my hands are covered in grease, could you open the door please?" It was Silver.

"I'll get it." I told Naniele.

"Hey Silver!" I smiled opening the door for her Silver walks through the door, covered in dirt and oil from her work. Where did she work even? A car mechanics?

"Welcome back." Naniele also welcomes her back.

"Yang, how come you're here?" Silver turns and asks me while kicking her boots off.

"I just wanted to ask you something really." I told her.

"Out with it, what's up?" She demanded.

I start explaining about what happened in Vale with Ruby's visions and hallucinations and about her seeming a bit off for the rest of the time in Vale, and then I explained about what happened after Ruby took a nap about her personality slowly changing and finally about how she was almost completely different after taking her second nap of the day and she is not herself anymore.

"And with that what could've happened to her?" I finally get to the question after the explanation.

"Well this all points to possession for what I could say about this matter." Silver concludes after hearing me out.

"Will Ruby be alright? Can we still save her?" I start firing questions for I am worried sick that there's a possibility that I could lose my baby sister.

"Well I'm not entirely sure if it is a possession or something just making her depressed so I'll need you to do my a favour and observe her behaviour and report to me anything that is out of the ordinary... when it comes to Demon possessions you need to be sure or you'll either fuck something up or look like a fool..." She sighed as she grabbed a rag off of the desk and wiped her hand clean.

"Alright, Let's just hope it's not anything too serious then." I say to her while standing up to take my leave.

"I'll get in touch yeah?" I tell her.

"Sure thing." Silver shouts back while heading into the bathroom to get clean.

I walk back to my dorm with all sorts of thoughts filling my head whether it is either just a depression thing or if it really a... demon possession, I walk in to see everyone else dressed for bed and Zwei asleep on my bed.

"How was your time there? Got everything you needed?" Weiss asks, sat on her bed and reading a book.

"Yeah I got everything I need now." I say back trying to not hint about the demon possession.

"Yang..." Ruby called to me, in the same tone as earlier

"Yes sis?" 'I answered, expecting something.

"Goodnight." She only said, flopping back into her bed.

"….Night sis." I said disappointingly while getting myself ready for bed.

I had tried to watch Ruby all night but I had eventually fell asleep and when I woke up the next morning Ruby was sat on the edge of her bed, paler than yesterday and dark bags under her eyes, her hair a mess and she was muttering to herself.

"Ruby?" I asked she did respond.

"Ruby..." I said louder but she still didn't respond.

"Ruby!" I almost yelled and she jumped slightly and turned to face me.

"Yes Yang? What do you want?" Ruby finally responded, she sounded more like her usual self but she was still giving me the same cold stare.

"You alright?" I asked smile only smiled at me.

"Yeah I'm fine!" She said hopping down I then noticed Blake and Weiss were gone.

"Come on Blake and Weiss are waiting for us in the training room." She smiled walking into the bathroom and locking the door behind her she staying in there for a couple of minutes before letting me in and leaving.

I walked into the bathroom and saw a few droplets of something around the plug hole in the sink but I just shrugged it off and completed my morning routine before getting dressed and grabbing my gauntlets and heading out.

Me and Ruby arrive at the training room where Weiss is stood there impatiently tapping her foot with her usual annoyed expression.

"You're late! We could be practicing right now if it wasn't for you two being so slow." Ice queen begins her rant which I just air over my head.

"Yeah, yeah sorry I woke up late." I apologised.

"Sorry we're late." Ruby also apologised in her more monotone voice.

"Well shall we practice then or are we just going to stand here?" Weiss goes off on one again.

"Yeah Let's do this." Monotone Ruby began walking up to Weiss with Crescent Rose drawn and ready to attack, she rushed at Weiss and began swinging at her randomly with the giant scythe in which Weiss skilfully dodges as she usually would, Ruby then came down with one large swing from above at Weiss but she dodges that with a backflip away and I had to step in, put my shoulder on Ruby's shoulder and tell her "That's enough."

Ruby only relaxed her arms and withdrew Crescent Rose into the portable size and turned to face me with her full eyes.

Strange things continued to happen for a few days after that, Ruby would refuse to sleep, decline any type of food even cookies... She stopped eating cookies... Something has to be wrong if she went off those things.

Blake and Weiss had finally began to notice Ruby's odd behaviour after she first refused a cookie from Nora, shocking both of our teams. She was pale, skinny, deprived of sleep, and to make that all worse each morning she takes a little longer in the bathroom I always go in after her and lately I've been seeing some blood droplets on the floor. Just out of plain sight making them easy to miss...

I had reported all of this to Silver who still hasn't come to a conclusion yet which was really starting to piss me off. Not to mention that it was during one of Goodwitch's lessons that we finally got an answer.

We were sat in combat class training for the tournament when Sun and Ruby were called up but when everyone looked at Ruby, a few other students gasped at the sight, her face was gaunt her eyes lifeless grey. She never noticed Goodwitch suddenly being an inch away from her.

After a few moments of silence the strict professor finally spoke.

"Miss Charcoal I see you chuckling back there, mind explaining what is going on?" She called the wolf Faunus only began to walk down to Ruby softly chuckling to herself, her boots now having metal plating on and sharp spikes on the toes like claws.

"Well if what I've gathered is correct we're dealing with something beyond what many in this room know of." She laughed suddenly grabbing Ruby's wrist shocking my sister back to reality, Silver was quick to force Ruby's sleeve up revealing fine scars on her arm, constantly criss-crossing across the pale skin.

"Bingo." She smirked Ruby only glanced to see my horror, those were why she was so long in the bathroom?

"Ruby why?" I asked her close to tearing up.

"Mama hates me..." She muttered as Silver dragged her onto the stage and with a pouch of salt drew a circle around Ruby.

"Try to step out." She laughed stepping back Ruby's knees shook but as she tried to step out a column of dark purple light flashed sending my sister to the ground.

"Just as I thought... Ice go get my journal, my special amulet, the silver blade, and my mask you know the one I found in that lead box back at the forge..." Silver growled now falling into her more serious persona.

The Tiger Faunus soon ran out of the room and after five minutes of silence apart from Ruby's soft sobbing he returned with everything Silver had asked for, I watched helplessly as Silver flicked through her journal slipped the amulet onto Ice and began to chant in some odd language I have never head before.

Ruby screamed in pain I instantly leapt over the desk in front of me to stop the wolf but Neo stood in my way. A huge shadow began to tear away from Ruby, two large glowing yellow eyes appeared in the shadow, Ice leapt into the circle and carried Ruby out to a safe distance away from the circle.

The shadow hissed and snarled at us before laughing so loud the ground beneath us shook.

"That girl was a suitable husk... No matter Skoodal is free and strong enough to take his true form!" It yowled.

The shadow stopped floating around as it took a more humanoid shape right before us. It stood at least 9 feet tall, it body cat like, fur, tail, snout and eyes... Just when I thought it couldn't get worse, huge ragged bat wings from its back, large curled horns and one long fang.

Its clothes were just rags, animal skins hung from its hips and down to its knees, ragged fur boots covered its feet, blood stained gauntlets covered its clawed hands, a torn tunic covered its chest stained with blood.

Its ear twitched the many golden rings in it clinked against one another.

Silver stopped chanting and took a step back before covering her mouth and snickering.

"Hey Ice, does this fucker looks like a Khajit or what?" She laughed doubling over.

"Oh my god!" Ice yelled laughing as well we all stood there confused as the two Faunus were slowly dying of laughter, Silver had already fallen silent and took in a wheezing breath before collapsing to the floor crying.

"My lungs!" She cried as she managed to get onto her knees.

"Come one say it! Say it!" Ice howled Skoodal frowned at their reactions.

"Fine if it will help you take this seriously." The cat-man demon hissed.

"Khajit has wares if you got coin." He growled making the two erupt into laughter again.

"Yang...hahahah. Take Ruby to the infirmary... we'll take it from here." Ice smiled wiping his eyes.

Just as I picked up Ruby's weak and unresponsive body I heard a familiar voice called out to me.

"There's my little sun dragon... Running away like the useless coward she is." I turned in horror to see my father's face sneering at me.

"You're nothing like me that's why I abandoned you." A woman with black hair and red eyes told me... Mom?

"Why did I bother with you? You would only disappoint..." Summer?

It then hit me, Ruby didn't see Summer she saw a freak disguising as her.

I laid Ruby back down and charged with a yell Team SINN watched in horror as my boot scuffed the cicle breaking the trap. I swung wildly trying to hit the demon when I was grabbed and thrown back.

"Yang you fucking idiot! We were going to send him back to hell the easy way. Now you've gone and fucked it up!" Silver snapped holding a pure white mask in one hand.

Silver then turned hanging the mask on a hook and chain attached to her belt as she lifted the silver sword and leapt into the air after Skoodal her blade proving useless against the creature's own weapon a large crooked scythe.

Silver quickly flipped back and crouched on top of a desk actually analysing... her... opponent? Everyone who noticed what she was doing gasped in surprise, hell even Goodwitch gasped. The usually reckless fighter crouched there watching her team constantly shooting and slashing at the beast however it kept just out of reach.

"Yang, your fire dust rounds could help us here." She called to me then waved at her team.

"Yang, Ice stand on the far edge of the arena and as soon as Skoodal is hovering in the centre aim for the membrane of the wings, Ice's flames should amp up the power of the shots." She commanded pointing over to the back I nodded and ran with Ice to the edge.

"Neo take the left flank, Naniele on the right." She called pulling out a red gun and a yellow gun the two noiselessly took their positions.

"Hey Skoodal, you over grown hairball." She taunted the demon cat hissed angrily at her and lunged Silver only leapt high avoiding the attack before flipping mid-air to get Skoodal to the centre of the ring.

"Neo Naniele Now!" She yelled the girls opened fire stunning Skoodal Silver landed and held her hand behind her back counting us down.

Three... Two... One

"Now!" She laughed I let loose three shots, Ice shooting a fireball at each turning the flaming projectiles into flying infernos the shots found their home in one of Skoodal's wings.

The beast screeched as its wing burned away the creature came crashing down, Silver leapt into the air again however this time an unusual black and silver glyph appeared under her like Weiss' only with the three wolf heads of Silver's emblem in the centre of the eight spikes, the glyph glowed brightly when she landed on it. She suddenly shot up like a rocket and came spinning down with her blade drawn like a saw blade she came down.

"GAME OVER!" She yelled bringing the blade down to finish the job, but as soon as the sword made contact the blade cracked and shattered, Silver's confidence seemed to crumble with it. The demon only laughed.

"You think you can defeat Skoodal? With a tiny shiny claw like that?" He laughed standing up his wing extending revealing it was completely fine.

"Silver please tell me you have a plan B." Ice asked.

"That sword was plan B but lucky you I have a Plan C and Plan D." She sighed.

"Don't make Skoodal laugh, as soon as the girl dies Skoodal will evolve into a Devil! No more will cheap holy tricks work on Skoodal!" He proclaimed.

"Alright Plan C Neo, Ice get everyone out of here!" The Wolf yelled opening fire with her guns as Ice and Neo worked one evacuating everyone.

"Yang I still need you and Naniele here... Slawter you up for a game?" She asked the mask came to life its lower jaw moving away as if it was actually talking.

"Hey, hey Kid! I'm ready to play when you are!" It laughed Silver just smirked.

"You're my fall back, remember that. Naniele I need Night out, Yang don't hold back against Skoodal or me!" Silver chuckled drawing her usual long sword and dashing to trade blows with Skoodal her sword easily holding its own with the scythe that the demon used.

"So the pup is actually holding her own? I knew there was something I liked about her." A new woman chuckled. So this was "Night"? She had long black hair reaching down to her lower back, she was wearing an armoured body suit with black steel boots and long sleeve gloves, her eyes were sharp with black eye liner and her lips were black. I could feel the evil radiating off of her.

"No... Many thought you were slain Lady Night..." Skoodal gasped Night only smirked.

"Oh please I am not killed so easily, while yes I have gone into hiding due to losing my powers but I soon will be back in my rightful place." She retorted not even joining the fight yet.

Silver now dropped the sword and went with her retractable claws.

"No matter, your throne will soon belong to Lord Skoodal Master of the Hunt!" He yelled stabbing Silver right through with his scythe. The silver wolf coughed and gasped before falling limp on the blade, her "Corpse" was soon thrown our way I was hit by the dead weight and my outfit was soon coated in blood.

I looked over to see Night fighting with vines covered in razor sharp thorns as well as a long sword made from one thorn.

Silver shuffled and rolled off me.

"Yang, hope you're ready to see what my world is full of." She laughed taking the mask and slipping it on.

The blood from the ground, blades and my clothes all rushed back into Silver's wound before it sealed up, her body began shaking and twitching.

She quickly rolled onto her front and tried to stand up, but the sickening snap of her bones breaking refused the once simple action. With a choke her legs began to extend and shift to like that of a dog, an 8ft tall dog. Her shoulder began to expand inhumanly outwards as if to make more space, her hands slowly cracked and curled into large paws with razor sharp claws. Her clothes stretched over the growing muscles and expanding rib cage as two spikes made of multiple pieces of interlocking bones grew out, a skull then developed on top of the new necks, one skull didn't have teeth, its jaws fused together with large vent like holes in the side. A yellow light glowed in the eye sockets as the flesh and silver fur grew behind the skull, two large ears extended. The head on the right had three rows of long needle like teeth, the front row being larger curled fangs, burning red eyes and dark grey fur.

Silver's original head lost its human ears, its jaw snapping outwards into a snout. The beast howled in rage and took a heavy step towards Skoodal, I was frozen in fear at the sight, I was looking at something that wasn't Silver anymore... it wasn't even human or Grimm, it looked like something worse.

"Bravo, bravo nice transformation you got there." Skoodal sniggered at the new creature that took long but slow strides towards him, bearing it's large razor sharp fangs at him as if it wants to tear him apart and all I could do was stand here and watch the whole event unfold.

"Well might as well test what this puppy could do." He sprang into action, leaping at the new Silver only to be knocked down by one of her claws with enough force to bounce him off the ground and roll him away, even I felt the shockwave of the blow that was delivered as now Skoodal struggles to stand up again now looking to be in quite bad shape.

"I-Impossible! How can a mere human have that much strength?" Skoodal gasped recovering from what just happened in the space of a second.

"Oh? Ooooooh? The pup turned into an alpha wolf." Night looked over with surprise with her... awkward compliment.

Silver turned to me... to me and there was saliva drooling out of those fangs which are now aiming at me, am I about to become lunch? I need to move but my legs are like ice, I can't move them while she slowly walks to me.

"Woooooooooooooo this mad dog has lost her mind!" Skoodal exploded with laughter.

Step by step Silver came closer to me until the snout was right above me, she looked down at me with purely hungry eyes like she was sniffing my fear, I closed my eyes thinking it was all over.

"Now, now Silver that's not your dinner, this one will taste like dog shit." I heard Night's voice speak softly, I opened my eyes to see her have one hand on Silver and is calming her down and then Night turns Silver's head to face the injured Skoodal.

"Here that's what you need to eat soon to be hand cooked by our local chef, bon appetite." Night gave a sinister smirk and a chucked as she said those lines, I'm wondering who's the true enemy is now at this rate. Now Silver turns to face Skoodal and now finally all of his confidence before has drained away and was replaced with the fear of being devoured.

"F-F-F-Fuck this shit I am out of here!" Skoodal stuttered under his own fear, he turned to run away only to see an arm covered in blue flames being pointed his direction and that arm belong to Ice who released a blast of fire head on into Skoodal's face and ignited his whole body, he fell to the ground screaming trying to bat the flames off but Ice was never gonna let that happen as he shot more fire blasts onto the suffering demon to keep him lit up.

Silver walked back over to the flaming demon, Night came over and wiped the flames off to reveal the badly burned demon who finally calmed down from the screaming but this is now looking like more of a sacrificial ritual than demon slaying.

"Heh... you wanted the title of demon lord yet you are beaten so easily... don't make me laugh you 3rd rate demon, become the food you were born to be!" Night looked down on Skoodal and waved at Silver to devour the demon... so she did ripping parts of his flesh off and chomping his legs with the second head and the third head ripping into his stomach area and it was pretty much watching a feast perfectly made for a demon.

After she was finished the floor was licked clean of all the blood that used to be there and she returned to her original form and licked off a bit of blood that was left over on her arm.

"Job well done pup, I'll return Naniele to you as my job is over." Night waved goodbye as she switched places, her hair turning back into a cherry blossom pink and her usual clothes of her white and purple jacket and shorts being returned to the now shy but adorable girl.

"Is... Is it over now?" I finally mustered the strength to speak to team SINN.

"Correct, rest easy now but in future if you notice something unusual again let me know as soon as possible so I can deal with the problem more effectively." Explained Silver walking out of the room with everyone else following her, I just fell backwards so that I was sitting on the ground and I looked up at the ceiling, the fact that team SINN and especially Silver was that strong took me by surprise, the fact that I almost lost my baby sister terrified me and to think so much happened in such a short time was too much for me, there was too much to think about and I felt too dizzy to think anymore...

The next day came, me and Silver were giving Ruby a full bath that was filled with just holy water and we had to make sure she was getting a good soaking even though... Silver's methods are a bit extreme as she was forcing Ruby's head under the water so her full body was under the water and I had to give her a full scrub which isn't easy when she is wriggling around like a worm, she then managed to pop her head out of the water to get a breath.

"Don't you have another method other than this?" Ruby snapped at us both.

"It's the only way to prevent this from happening again so bear with it!" Silver sternly said to her.

"But it's cold and I don't like it!" Ruby continued complaining and I pitied her but it was for the best.

Silver out of nowhere placed a rubber Beowolf into the bath and Ruby takes a good long look at it.

"Don't tell anyone I have this..." She told Ruby and me.

"Don't worry your secrets safe with me." I reassure her and Ruby just went along with playing with it and was more obedient.

"Alright let's finish this." Silver motivates herself.

After 10 minutes of pure washing Ruby was finally able to get out and dressed again.

"Thank you for saving me back there!" She thanked Silver.

"Thank you Silver... I don't know what we'd do without you." I thank her too.

"It's alright but if something like this happens again then come to me as soon as possible to check it out." Silver explains to us.

"Yeah, I will." I agree and watch leave now feeling relieved now this mess is over.


	18. Errand to fix Hakka

(Ice's POV)

"Hey Ice, let me borrow your katana, I want to see how it feels to use it." Silver came up to me and asked, I stood up and passed her Hakka.

"Don't be too rough now on it." I informed her and followed her out to the courtyard.

"It can't be that easy to break right?" Silver said carelessly.

"If you use your Fenrir arm on it then you could." I told her.

"Well let's test it!" She suggested now holding the blade of Hakka between her hand and Fenrir paw.

"NO DON'T!" I yelled at her, reaching out to stop her but it was too late, the blade shattered into pieces along the floor when she bend it too hard using the Fenrir paw.

"Oh...fuck." At this moment Silver knew... she fucked up and started running as fast as she can back into Beacon.

"GET HERE YOU BITCH!" I shouted at her giving chase while my body was covered in flames.

The chase continued throughout a whole lap of Beacon where Silver knocked out anyone in her way to avoid the tiger Faunus in a ball of flames which means poor Jaune was sent to the sky alongside other teams and Cardin (No one likes him anyway.) until she manages to get back to the dorm where it's just a stand still between the two with Naniele and Neo just watching from the side.

"Alright listen, I didn't mean to break it!" Silver explained while panicking showing the half broken blade.

"What the hell do you think would happen when you bend it with your Fenrir Paw?!" I questioned furiously.

"Fine, today we will go to that village today and I'll get it repaired, ok?" She suggested.

"I hope you fix it cause I grew really attached to Hakka." My flames began to die down as I thought there was no point in trying to murder her anymore.

"Don't worry, we will go now then." Said Silver getting her bag and putting stuff in needed for forging, a hammer, a pair of tongs and a heavy looking leather glove.

"Good, I'll just get Naniele to go into Vale first." I said walking over to her.

"Can you go into Vale and get me fire element dust? I want to do some experimentation with that, here's the Lien, take Neo with you if you need to." I explained to her while handing her the Lien.

"Okay, I'll do my best!" Naniele said enthusiastically with a smile.

"You're awfully calm now." Silver points out at me.

"I find it easy to calm down once I breath and think about things" I said back to her, putting my arms behind my head.

"Shall we go then?" She asks me.

"Sure let's go." I reply, walking out the room with the broken katana in a case.

We both are doing our usual route to the village where we stopped off by a random store because I wanted some popcorn on the way there and some drinks because I love food and popcorn, plus it was a long walk there, Silver seemed there disappointed at me so I got her a can of cider which she just drank happily while on the way.

"So you reckon that magnet guy has returned there Silver?" I asked out of nowhere.

"I don't think he'd ever dare going back after the humiliation we provided for him last time." She replies, cringing to what I did to his family jewels last time where I remembered too and started cringing too.

"Nope I don't think anyone would be able to recover from that when I think about it." I said again shaking off what I imagined.

We both finally get to the village where it seems to be working fine and in a better position than it was last time, children playing tag, the mill turning it's wheel, an old couple walking around and the few stalls that are open selling fruit and the local butcher shouting about his fancy meat and right at the back of the Market Street there was the steel works were we needed to get our metal from.

"It's sure nice to see that everything's back to how it should be now right?" I breathed out a sigh of relief seeing that everything was peaceful again for now.

"I guess it is, nice to have a change of pace from the usual grief." Silver answered looking at her surroundings.

"Don't raise that flag now." I told her and started walking down the street with her following behind.

"Don't worry about that, we will get the blade fixed and that will be the end of it." Silver attempted to reassure me but I didn't listen.

"mumble, mumble, mumble, everyone in this village is a faggot." A strange man in armour walked passed us mumbling to himself in quite a peculiar way as if I've heard of that before.

"Hey Silver, check out that guy in armour talking about faggatory he must have a screw loose." I started gossiping at her.

"He could be like that meme with that knight that we saw back in our world." She pointed out doing a random pose of pride.

"Could be so, there was a guy like that who I beat the shit out of when I broke Naniele out." I was saying again.

"You reckon it could be the same guy?" Silver asks.

"Very much so." I reply.

"Ding, ding, ding right answer faggot." The guy in the armour from before whispered in Silver's ear upon eavesdropping on our conversations which only made me and Silver jump back in surprise.

"Well crap today is not our lucky day." I announced drawing my gun and activating my flames.

"It seems that you have not ceased your faggatory so now you have to die... the both of you." The faggot knight revealing himself while pulling out a very large SMG with big bullets and was ready to rain down on us.

Me and Silver instinctively ran for cover behind a stone while the faggot knight fired at us while we hid behind the wall to escape the gunfire but with the size of the bullets, the wall quickly began to crumble so we had not much time to think of a plan.

"Alright here's what we will do, I will distract him for a second and we run for more cover cause this is crazy!" I say with my cleverly last minute panicked plan.

"And what do we do afterwards?" Silver points out to me shouting over the loud noise of bullets striking against the weakened wall.

"Umm... think of another plan!" I shouted back.

"Well aren't you fucking useful?" She snaps at me.

"Well that's the best I got right now so deal with it! When I give the signal run to behind that house and I will make a better plan." I snap back at her, drawing my gun and breathing flames into a cartridge.

"Well I'm trusting you." Says Silver getting into the position to sprint.

"Hehe... here we go." I think to myself, changing cartridges to the one with the flames inside and cocks it into place, I find a gap between the constant hail of bullets to fire a fireball towards the faggot knight which he does a roll out of the way but the main thing is, there is a pause in his shooting which Silver noticed and uses her powerful hind legs to leap to the safety of behind the next building, unfortunately the fireball was only a one shot from the pistol so I quickly change cartridges to flaming bullets and fire a couple at the knights SMG and knocked out the magazine box to give me enough time to run to where Silver was.

"You could've warned me that was the signal!" She snaps at me again.

"But at least you got it and it worked." I try to make positive of the situation.

"When I say cease your faggatory I MEAN CREASE, TRY IGNORE ME ONE MORE TIME AND I SHALL PUT AN END TO YOUR LIVES YOU FAGGOTS." The knight screams at us unable to fit the buckled magazine back in the gun, completely gone mad.

"Now, now calm yourself my sweet little knight this is but only a small trifle we have come across." Some weird guy who looks like a laboratory scientist walked up behind the knight and passed over a SMG magazine box and a new SMG with the words "Die faggots" written on the side all.

"Yes... you're right... these faggots must be ceased and killed." The knight comes to his senses and takes up his new gun.

"I swear if he say's faggot one more fucking time!" Shouts the riled-up Silver with her Fenrir Paw's cracks glowing blood red.

"In god's name, I shall make these faggots perish." The knight says under his breath.

"Alright this bitch is going to die!" Silver loses it and leaps after the knight, I shouted her name to come back but she ignored me and continued to charge only to be riddled with many bullets from the SMG and fell to the ground.

"You idiot!" I yelled running to her aid, weapon drawn and took a shot at the knight while being shot in the leg and in the intestine area, the bullets cut through my aura like swiss cheese, but I mainly focused on saving the downed wolf but quickly fell myself knowing that the bullet I shot hit the knight in his lung area where the flames erupted on his chest which he beat off in a panic after a bit.

"That was quick, we now have our glorious test subject back!" The scientist guy said with glee he then looked down at Silver his grin seemingly growing as he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her up so they made eye contact.

"Along with a new one that arm of hers could prove useful." He chuckled tapping at Silver's Fenrir Paw until Silver spat in his eye, the cracks were changing colours again this time to an inky black colour, small droplets of black ink ran down and dripped onto the ground.

"Fuck you." She hissed at him.

Silver vomits a considerable amount of blood on the floor from her injuries but instead of a normal splatter, the blood began coming together and rise up to form a shape of a human of purely black ink like blood but it had wings and claws so probably demon, this was new... and from the look on her face this had shocked Silver as well.

"M-m-m-monster! Sir Knight kill it!" The scientist stuttered as he gave out the order and the faggot knight readied his weapon only to have it grabbed and bent by the barrel by the bloody demon as it gave a smile to him which would run chills down anyone's spine.

I limped over to Silver and dragged her up and used my shoulders to support her. The ink dripping from her Fenrir Paw suddenly began to pour out a flock of ravens flew from the puddle Snakes raising their heads and even a coyote leapt at the knight and scientist giving us the much-needed distraction.

"Let's use this chance to get out of here." I whispered to her slowly walking off away from the 2 guys fighting that demon.

"As much as I hate to admit it... I have to agree." She said in a shallow voice, things were not looking good for Silver as she had at least 15 rounds pumped into her and she kept bleeding.

"By the way... what was... that thing?" She asks me.

"A demon from what I am assuming, I guess your arm had another trick up it's sleeve." I reply back pointing towards a house at the side of the dirt road we were moving on.

"Not funny." She coughed...

"We will have to make refuge there." I said, the pain in my leg starting to affect me, I just had to bear with it and focus on getting us to safety.

"Hurry it up already..." Quietly said Silver who was still bleeding for some reason, I then remembered I would have to remove the bullets that the knight used for her healing factor to kick in.

I booted open the door that was luckily unlocked but I groaned in pain as that was my more injured leg and I dragged the both of us inside using my flames and moulding it into the shape of a hand I pushed the door closed behind us to see it was a room with a table and 2 chairs, 2 empty tea cups on the table and paintings around the room but most importantly there was a cellar, perfect hiding spot to lay low.

"Heh... You've also got some tricks up your own sleeve." Silver now mumbled to me.

"You just don't see me use that part of my semblance much, here I lower you into the cellar and treat your wounds." I said to her, carefully carrying her down the steps into the room below despite my legs now roaring at me in to stop walking but I carried on, placed the badly injured Faunus by the wall and closed the cellar door followed by lighting the torches around the room to give light.

"Alright we should be good down here, Let's get to those wounds." I sighed with relief grabbing a small knife that was on the table in this room and slowly but carefully took each bullet out, Silver kept grunting in pain every time I went in to remove a round which were actually bullets to be more effective against Grimm.

"What's... the point of saving me?... they are going to follow... the trail of blood... and find us and kill us..." She mumbled at me, here eyes were not focusing anymore, it was like she had given up.

"You know that I will never give up! and we will survive this ordeal, trust in me!" I snapped at her, determined to save my fallen comrade but with the blood I also lost too it was getting harder and harder to stay focused, I felt dizzy.

"How are you going to do that?...you don't even had any bandages or anything." She pointed out to me but now her eyes started to close up and went limp her arm losing its signature glow as it slowly began to fade away.

"SILVER! Don't you dare die on me! I won't allow it! So please... just heal up and say it's okay... right? Stop joking around..." I shouted at her the best I could but went quiet towards the end of my words knowing it was futile, I just didn't want to lose one of the few friends I had.

I noticed a rat run up to Silver to take a look at the faintly glowing arm and started flashing blue, it sniffed at the hand before Silver suddenly lunged at the poor thing, ripping it apart and lapping up the blood like she had not eaten for weeks, a spectral Beowolf appears and acts like a protective mother over Silver.

"Lucky, chance." I thought to myself, grabbing another rat that tried to run away and threw it towards the Beowolf where it ripped up that next rat and fed it to Silver seeing that she's stabilised a bit more now.

Just when I though she would be fine the cellar door opened to reveal the knight stood there, he didn't even get the chance to speak before Silver lunged at him like something out of Monty Python and the holy grail...

She had easily decapitated him and was already chewing through his rib cage, the scientist took one look before running. I knew Silver had psychotic tendencies but actually resolving to cannibalism? Yeah she's joked about it a couple of times but never actually made truth of her words until now...

She stumbled down the steps, her face and hands covered in blood, her eyes were as black as coal. She swallowed whatever the hell she was chewing before collapsing again.

The wall opposite us began to rotate where on the other side revealed a 3 figures in white robes and their faced hidden.

"Take them and get them to the medical bay." Said the middle figure.

"Yes sir." Followed the other two who began to walk to me and Silver, my eyes sharpened, put my arms out and just hissed at them to keep away using my flames with the last of my strength to try keep them at bay but... my vision went dark and I fell over... I pushed my body too far and paid the consequences... "was this it?" Was my final thought.

"Don't worry, we are here to help you." The voice reassures me and that was the last thing I heard before passing out.

I slowly opened my eyes, squinting at the bright lights above me but the main thing was, I was alive somehow, my first thought was to check on Silver so I slowly rolled my head to the side to see a resting Silver covered from neck down in bandages and was sleeping soundly she was hooked up to all sorts of machines along with a blood bag slowly dripping in a transfusion, probably to replace all the blood she lost.

"Oh thank goodness, looks like we both made it." I thought to myself, relieved that we made it, I guess those people were there to help us after all.

"So you've finally decided to wake up." Said a voice that was so familiar to me, I rolled my head to the other side to see exactly who I thought I heard... Adam, I tried to get up but in my current condition I couldn't move very much so I leaned up groaning in the pain from my stomach.

"I wouldn't move if I was you, we had a hard time already keeping your friend alive, don't worry she will live with a few scars that will show through, she lost a surprisingly large amount of blood, we've already had to give her an extra three pints of blood to replace what she lost, and from the looks of things... she's halfway through her fourth." He reassured me as he stood up to come closer leaving his weapon by his seat to show he has no intention of harming us, I looked over to Silver who was paler than usual.

"So... What was your reason to save a couple of individuals like us?" I began to question him.

"We have heard and seen the rumours about you two being strange and powerful and seeing you two in that state and about to die would just be a waste of good life." Adam explained to me giving a slight smile.

"So in short, in exchange for saving us we have to join the White Fang?" I just got straight to the point and came out with it.

"Correct, I should take that as a yes to join since we currently have your and your friend Silver's life in our hands." He says making it sound like a threat to us.

"Well guess we have no choice but to, we are indebt to you for this." I laid back and told him.

"Good, tell Silver the news when she wakes up, I don't have much time to just sit around and chat." Commands Adam throwing us a couple of masks and picking up his blade.

"Just one more question, how long have I been out for?" I asked.

"8 hours." He replied.

"Damn... who knows how long it be until Silver wakes up while she sleeps like sleeping beauty." I say to myself for Adam has already walked off.

Several days pass since the encounter with the White Fang since both me and Silver are members now, I was able to get up and walk again after a couple of days so I went around and scouted the area we was in, it was only a small hideout with the kitchen, operations room the medic bay and the sleeping areas plus a small common room hell even a makeshift forge for them to make their weapons, the place was nice and everyone was friendly actually, you'd expect everyone in the White Fang to be aggressive or not very nice but all they want is to be recognised as equal to everyone else and they are all truly nice people, another day passed and Silver finally started to wake up so I rushed to her side so I'd be able to break the news to her.

"Where... are we? Bright..." She spoke squinting her eyes at the lights above as I did when I woke up.

"In a White Fang base, in exchange for them treating us and staying here, we would have to join them. Adam was the one who decided to save us and keep us here." I explained the situation to her and it seems Silver took it pretty well.

"Well fair enough, good deal I say we are alive and all thanks to them." She said slowly moving her arm and beginning to take some of the bandages off, I instinctively grabbed the curtains and dragged them over so Silver's bed was fully hidden and I stood outside of the curtains.

"If you're going to do that, get changed as well!" I shouted to her from the other side.

"Yeah, Yeah just checking the scars first of all." Silver shouted back seeing a couple of small scars from the bullet shots but luckily no real damage done.

"Hurry it up already." I shout again.

"Calm your tits! I'm not done yet!" She snaps back.

A few minutes have passed and Silver walked out fully dressed and ready to move on.

"Let's go get that blade fixed." She announces before moving towards the exit of the medical bay with a slight limp.

"Straight after recovery? That's a blacksmith for you." I said with surprise.

"Well of course, I do owe you for breaking Hakka and now you saving my ass." She explains to me.

"Even though the second part of that was mainly because of the White Fang and Adam." I correct her on the second point.

"Well yeah but you helped in that so umm... thank you." Silver thanked me even though she didn't even look straight at me when she said that.

"Hey Ice you leaving already?" A member of the White Fang came up to us.

"Yeah, got a errand to run so best complete it." I explain showing him the broken Hakka...well what's left of it.

"I see, I'll open the door and let you two go then, have a safe journey back." He waves us off as we exit the hideout.

"So metal first and then to the forge?" Silver asks me.

"Yep and Hakka shall be reborn!" I get myself excited to have my blade back.

Me and Silver return to the village and heard that the knight had ben cremated and scientist that attacked us had now been taken down and arrested by the local huntsman and huntresses and the demon thing didn't really attack anyone else it just turned into a pile of sludge, we got some metal which will be later turned into Damascus steel when we return to Vale and while Silver was at the forge, I paid a visit back to our dorm to check on Naniele, Neo and Heathen.

"ICE! Where was you? I was so worried." Naniele ran to me and started crying while holding me, she must've been worried sick about us.

Neo looks at me and signs "Where is Silver?"

"Don't worry she's safe and sound, she's currently at the forge remaking Hakka and will come straight home afterwards." I reassure Neo and she just let's out a sigh of relief and smiles.

"Well Naniele I'm gonna return to the forge to check on Silver and my new blade, I will be back as soon as I can." I say to her as she steps back.

"Stay safe!" She only says to me with her eyes of determination

I walk back into Vale to where Silver's forgery is and I walk in to hear the sound of grinding and whirring of the machines.

"HEY SILVER, HOWS THE BLADE COMING ALONG?" I shout at her over the machine noises while she finishes off the forging.

"JUST A FEW MORE MINUTES!" She shouts back, buffering the blade to make it smooth with the beautiful markings of Damascus steel visible all along the whole blade, she then places the katana onto a bench and fits on a carving of a dragons head on the pommel of the sword, the guard was shaped to be two fire breathing tigers? Points for creativity.

"Finished!" Announces Silver handing over the brand new blade which is now a double sided sword perfect for murdering and cutting anything with the new material and the amazing pummel.

"You will probably have to rename it." She continues.

"I will call it Hitogoroshi it means 'slayer' in Japanese." I say to her with the new name.

"You sure like your Japanese naming, can I do one last test on Hito?" Silver asks again.

"Sure go ahead." I carefully hand over the blade.

Silver proceeds to completely sever her Bringer's hand off with the Hitogoroshi.

"….Your Hand!" I yell at her surprised by what she has done.

"Oh don't worry it was just a scratch I'll reattach it later." Silver tries to reassure me and herself.

"...Can I stop with the acting now?" She asks me.

"Sure no ones listening." I give her the go ahead.

The next 10 minutes were followed by inaudible screaming and swearing in languages unknown to even me and I think I became temporarily deaf at the moment or lost part of my hearing.

"Okay, can you put my hand on now." Silver gives me the still glowing blue hand which I stick on and burn it onto her arm which after a few seconds Silver was able to move her hand again as if it was normal.

"Huh... I question my own healing factor sometimes." She mumbles to herself.

"Shall we go back to Neo and Naniele now? They surely miss us both a lot." I recommend to her.

"Sure thing, gonna love getting my ribs crushed like glowing metal under a fucking power hammer!" Silver says worried about going back.

"Think of it this way, you're being hugged by someone who you pretty much sleep with anyway, plus we can just skip class tomorrow." I change her view on the situation and it worked.

"Alright I'm in." Silver says walking off back to the dorms to her inevitable doom.

After walking in silence back to our dorm we froze upon seeing our door.

"Ladies first." I chuckled Silver scowled.

"Fuck..." She muttered opening the door, "Hey guys...Whoa!" She cried as she was tackled by Neo and Heathen

"Haha but even one sec- OOF!" I cried getting tackled by a flaming Naniele.

"Where was you two, I was so worried!" Naniele cried nuzzling against me.

"...we had a slight detour." I explained scratching the back of my head.

Neo holds up a bullet she pulled out of Silver's chest and gives me a cold stare.

"Ice you missed one..." She pointed out to me, showing the bullet.

"Shit well I wasn't in the greatest condition myself you know?" I retaliate checking for any bullets that might be in myself.

"I think I won when it came to the removed bullets contest" Silver cheered sarcastically.

"Yeah since that Fenrir Paw is so good at precise movements and well you did charge head first into his gun." I try to make sense of this mess that's happening.

"You two were taking bullets out of each other?" Naniele asks, looking confused.

"How was I supposed to know that knight guy was good with a gun?" Silver flips me off and says it like it was not her fault.

"No one was, you just charged like the usual idiot you are!" I retaliate again.

Silver ignored me and continued to comfort Neo.

I only gritted my teeth but I let go of the grudge and cuddled with Naniele instead.

I felt my scroll buzz in my pocket, I checked to see what it was.

A message from Ozpin...

Shit...


End file.
